Dos veces tú
by Ivalemon
Summary: Al cumplir 26, la tímida Marinette, seguía enamorada de Adrien Agreste, vivió con él una inesperada noche de pasión. ambos se acordaron a no volver a verse, no esperaba quedarse embarazada. no pasó mucho antes de que Marinette decidiera terminar con el embarazo sin decirle nada a Adrien. No contaba que Adrien estaba al tanto y volvería a buscarla para reclamarle al bebé perdido.
1. 1: Atardeceres rojos

**ESTE FANFIC ES PARA PÚBLICO +18**  
**SI ERES MENOR, RECOMIENDO DISCRECIÓN.**

**[WARNING]**  
**Este capítulo tiene situaciones que podrían conmocionar al lector. Se recomienda discreción.**

Basada en la obra de M. Blake

1: Prólogo: Atardeceres rojos.

.

.  
"_Uno me enseñó amor, el otro me enseñó paciencia y el último me enseñó dolor..." Thank u, next, Ariana Grande._  
_._  
_._  
.

Su mente no paraba de recordar todas aquellas varillas.

Positivo

Había llevado días haciéndose pruebas de embarazo caseras para asegurarse, pensaba que se estaba tratanto de una broma cruel. En los primeros momentos había estado un tanto feliz pero con el pasar de las semanas el sentimiento se fue convirtiendo en tristeza y dolor. Todo aquello llevándola a tomar la decisión de terminar la vida que crecía en su interior.

Las dos líneas retumbaban fuerte en su cerebro, una y otra vez repasaba sus idas al médico de las últimas 10 semanas. Se sentía atrapada y aturdida. Ya había gastado demasiado tiempo y dinero entre visitas médicas propias y las de su madre enferma. Sus finanzas ya estaban en números rojos.

Desde hacía días que una pesadez en su pecho la acongojaba. El estrés le estaba provocando una migraña terrible. Sacó su móvil y abrió los mensajes, estuvo tentada a mandar uno a la persona que mantenía al tanto de aquel embarazo inesperado pero se detuvo.

Marinette esperaba en aquella salilla, la silla era incómoda y no lograba encontrar una posición que la mantuviera quieta por más de treinta segundos.

Su panorama le deprimía, había al menos un par de parejas en la sala, las mujeres que estaban esperando su turno para consulta tenían su embarazo algo avanzado.

Era una pena tremenda para ella que no fuera a verse a sí misma en ese estado, acariciando con ternura su vientre. Eso provocó que el puñado de hormonas le sacaran algunas lágrimas.

-Dupein-Cheng -llamó la enfermera.

Marinette se levantó con difcultad, no porque no pudiera moverse sino por la decisión que acababa de tomar. Las piernas le flaqueaban al dirigir sus pasos a l chica que la aguardaba en la entrada del cuarto de chequeo.

-Puedes cambiarte detrás de la cortina -le indicó la enfermera.

Marinette divisó la habitación con lentitud, había una potente luz a su alrededor, la enfermera tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y comenzó a teclear rápidamente. Detrás del cortinero miró una bata perfectamente doblada, un par de toallas gigantes de papel sobre la camilla de revisión, lentamente se comenzó a despojar de sus prendas para ponerse aquella bata color celeste, se detuvo a ver su vientre, el cual ya lucía una pequeña curva, respiró profundo para ahogar sus lágrimas recordando el momento en el cual ese bebé estaba siendo concebido.

El vívido recuerdo de las caricias, el calor del cuerpo de su amante, los suaves besos, como todo aquello terminó en esa vida creciente dentro suyo. Apretó los puños con fuerza para darse valor.

-No puedo - murmuró para si misma.

Nuevamente a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquel hombre dormido a su lado, se sentía feliz en ese momento. La vida era injusta y cruel, se pensó.

Soltó un pequeño sollozo y se llevó las manos a la boca. La enfermera paró de teclear para verle.

-Podemos parar el procedimiento si así lo desea -dijó la chica.

Marinette lo consideró pero no por mucho, estaba totalmente desolada. No tenía caso, no había manera ni futuro. Renunciar era la opción más dolorosa pero la más viable.

-Debo hacerlo -le respondió a la enfermera-. Entre más pronto, mejor.

-En un momento te pasaré a la siguiente habitación y ahí te verá el doctor.

Los minutos fueron eternos, guiaron a Marinette a la siguiente habitación, ahí aguardó varios minutos antes de que el doctor apareciera y le explicara el procedimiento en el cual iba a someterse. No hubo más preguntas de: ¿Estás segura? O frases como: Aún puedes arrepentirte. El doctor conocía la historia y no habría porqué incomodar a su paciente para hacerle sufrir más emocionalmente.

Marinette pasó las próximas dos horas en la sala de recuperación, meditando sobre la acción que acababa de tomar, estaba tan medicada que no tenía noción de sus emociones todavía. Era como si estuviera en un profundo trance.

Al fin de esas dos horas fue pasada a otra habitación, no quiso probar bocado y pasó el resto de su estadía derramando lágrimas hasta que sus ojos se hincharon y se pusieron rojos. No durmió esa noche pensando en la tristeza y el dolor.

Antes de salir del hospital, tomó el taxi que la llevaría a casa, inmutada en el mismo ánimo.  
Llegó a casa y se echó sobre el sofá, estiró su brazo para 0tomar el teléfono y marcó a su madre.

-Está hecho -aseguró con una triste voz.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó su madre.

-No lo sé -ahogó su voz en un pequeño sollozo.

-Puede ser díficil, querida, así que llora todo lo que tengas qué llorar, estás en todo tu derecho.

-Duele, mamá -contestó ella con sus ojos llorosos.

-Lo lamento, hija -consoló la madre a su hija.

-De todas formas, no creo estar lista para ser madre.

Marinette sabía que se estaba engañando con aquellas palabras, eran la forma de escudar y mantener al margen aquel profundo dolor que le ahogaba en el pecho.

Suspiró y continuó la charla con su madre sobre si la visitaría al día siguiente al hospital debido a su enfermedad. Su madre se negó diciéndole que era mejor que descansara y que llorara su dolor.

Renunciar a su bebé fue la decisión más díficil de su vida, afrontarlo sola fue algo que la iba a dejar marcada. No paraba de lamentarse y de llorar, iban a ser días duros y la sanación tardada pero la vida tenía que continuar. Nada sucedía al azar, siempre había un motivo para todo.

Iba a salir adelante, sabía que tenía que superarlo, los recuerdos eran tan dolorosos que sentía dagas por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que debía dejar de pensar en ese bebé y en aquel hombre que lo había engendrado.

Al menos tenía la fortuna de no lidiar con él, seguramente no iba a importarle mucho dado que habían acordado no verse de nuevo. Ni siquiera le había informado de la existencia del bebé. Era lo mejor para ambos, o al menos eso es lo que Marinette pensaba.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. 2: 26

**2: 26.**

"_Algo tiene tu mirada, siento que todo me arde, te pensé toda la tarde, por donde vaya te veo, besar tus labios deseo y es que quisiera tocarte" Ronroneo, Mon Laferte_  
_._

.  
-

6 meses antes del aborto...

-No te gires, pero acaba de entrar el protagonista de tus sueños más  
tórridos y mis pesadillas.

Como era de esperar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia la entrada del bar a pesar de aquella advertencia. Desde el reservado de la esquina en el que Louis Feraud, su mejor amigo, y ella estaban sentados, observó como el recién llegado, Adrien, el hermanastro de él, paseaba su mirada incisiva por el local.  
Cuando finalmente dio con ellos, entornó los ojos, y Marinette sintió que una ola de calor la invadía.

–Te he dicho que no te giraras; no sé ni por qué me molesto en avisarte –comentó Louis.

Marinette se volvió irritada hacia él.

–Pues sí, ¿por qué has tenido que hacerlo?

Louis, que estaba sentado frente a ella, la tomó de ambas manos y,  
con un brillo divertido en los ojos, la picó diciéndole:

–Solo quería ahorrarme el triste espectáculo de verte dar un  
respingo y estremecerte como un ratoncillo acorralado cuando  
apareciera detrás de ti. La última vez que coincidieron casi te da un  
soponcio.

A Marinette se le subieron los colores a la cara.

–No sé ni por qué te aguanto. Eres de lo peor.

Louis se rio y aunque ella intentó apartar sus manos, él no se lo  
permitió.

–Me aguantas porque por algún capricho del destino nacimos el  
mismo día, porque te evité una reprimenda del profesor Winston el primer día de clase, en la facultad. Y eso sin olvidarnos del sin fín de veces que te he salvado el trasero desde entonces –apuntó él–. Y por eso creo que deberías darme las gracias aceptando ese puesto que te he ofrecido en la empresa de mi familia.

–¿Y tenerte todo el día encima de mí? No, gracias. Estoy encantada  
trabajando para Runway.

Él se encogió de hombros.  
–Lo que tú digas. Un día entrarás en razón.

-¿Ya estás viendo cosas otra vez en tu bola de cristal?

–No necesito una bola de cristal para eso. Ni para saber que te  
llevarías mejor con Adrien si te enfrentaras de una vez al hecho de  
que sigues loca por él.

Marinette intentó pensar una respuesta ingeniosa para ponerlo en su sitio, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida. Al dudoso don que  
tenía de que siempre se le ocurría la contestación perfecta pasadas  
horas o días, se le añadía su espantosa timidez, que escogía  
momentos como aquel para aflorar y le impedía pensar con  
claridad.

Y la razón por la que no podía pensar con claridad era el hombre  
que acababa de entrar. Podía sentirlo acercándose, podía… ¡Por amor de Dios, pero si ese día cumplía veintiseis años! Ya no era una adolescente ingenua; tenía que comportarse como una adulta. Tenía que levantar la cabeza y mirar a Adrien a la cara.

Alzó la barbilla y elevó la vista hacia aquel gigante de metro ochenta y cinco, todo elegancia y poder contenido que acababa de llegar al reservado. Tenía que dejar de mirar embobada esa mandíbula afilada y los rasgos perfectos y esculpidos de su cara.  
Tenía que mirarlo a los ojos…

–Feliz cumpleaños, hermano –le dijo Adrien a Louis.

Marinette sintió que un cosquilleo le recorría la espalda al oír esa voz  
aterciopelada. Dios… Era tan guapo… Volvió a bajar la cabeza y  
tragó saliva.

–Gracias –le contestó Louis. Y luego, añadió con una sonrisa irónica–: Aunque ya estaba empezando a pensar que no  
vendrías.

Adrien se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–Apenas son las once –respondió en un tono tirante.

Marinette levantó la vista tímidamente y pilló a Adrien mirando con los ojos entornados la mano de su hermanastro sobre la suya. Luego miró a este, que hizo una mueca y apartó la mano antes de encogerse de hombros.

–En fin, siéntate –le dijo Louis–. Iré por la botella de champán que he  
pedido que pusieran a enfriar.

Se levantó de su asiento, se dieron un abrazo y Adrien le dijo algo  
que Marinette no oyó bien. Viéndoles así, el uno junto al otro, el parecido era extraño a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre. Louis los tenía marrones y Adrien verdes; en la estatura, Adrien era más alto que Louis; y en el pelo, que Louis tenía castaño  
oscuro, mientras que el de Adrien era rubio como el sol.  
Sin embargo, mientras que Louis, con su cara y su estatura hacía que las mujeres se volvieran para mirarlo, Adrien continuaba cautivando por completo a quien cometía el error de posar sus ojos en él.

A veces se le hacía irreal que se tratara del mismo Adrien con quien compartió el bachillerato.

Al poco de que Louis se alejara, y a pesar de que no hacía más que repetirse que debería mirarlo a la cara, Marinette se encontró  
con que no podía levantar la vista.

En un intento por disimular el  
temblor de sus dedos, apretó las manos contra su vaso de vino  
blanco con gaseosa, y se le cortó el aliento al ver que Adrien se  
sentaba a su lado en vez de ocupar el sitio de Louis, como había  
creído que haría.

Los segundos pasaron lenta y dolorosamente mientras los ojos de Adrien, fijos en ella, escrutaban su perfil.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Marinette –le dijo.

Su voz tenía un matiz misterioso, oscuro, peligroso… O quizá fuera  
solo cosa de su febril imaginación. Se estremeció por dentro, y se  
remetió un mechón tras la oreja antes de volver a apretar con fuerza el vaso.

–Gracias –murmuró, aún con la cabeza gacha.

–Lo normal es mirar a una persona a los ojos cuando te habla –la increpó–. ¿O es que tu bebida es más interesante que yo?

–Lo es. Me refiero… me refiero a que es lo normal, no a que mi  
bebida sea…

–Marinette mírame –la interrumpió él en un tono imperioso.

No habría podido negarse aunque hubiera querido. Cuando giró la  
cabeza, se encontró con sus intensos ojos verdes fijos en ella.

Apenas y sentía que lo conocía, habían pasado años desde que habían dejado de verse antes de ingresar a la universidad. Las veces que llegaron a encotnrarse eran por campañas en las que acompañaba a Louis; se le hacía dificil volver a entablar una conversación con él. Era absurdo. Además, no era ya solo que  
Adrien estuviera completamente fuera de su alcance, sino que  
también estaba comprometido con Lila Rossi desde hacía ya algunos meses.

Sin embargo, una vez levantó la vista, ya no pudo despegar sus  
ojos de él, ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo increíblemente  
irresistible que era: su piel, su recio cuello, cuya base  
dejaban entrever dos botones desabrochados de su camisa azul  
marino, sus largos dedos…

–Mejor así –murmuró con satisfacción–. Me alegra no tener que pasar el resto de la noche hablándole a tu perfil, aunque no sea verdad eso de que si alguien te mira a los ojos mientras habla  
puedas saber si está siendo sincero.

Marinette detectó en su voz un matiz evidente de resentimiento, envuelto en una ira apenas disimulada.

–¿Te… te ha pasado algo? –aventuró–. Pareces algo molesto.

Él se rio burlón.  
–¿Tú crees? –le espetó.

Su tono tornó la perplejidad de Marinette en irritación.

–¿Te divierte que me preocupe por ti?

Los ojos verdes de Adrien escrutaron su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios.

–¿Están juntos mi hermano y tú? –le preguntó de sopetón, sin  
responder a su pregunta.

–¿Juntos? –repitió ella como un papagayo–. No sé a qué te…

–¿Quieres que sea más explícito? ¿Te estás acostando con mi  
hermano? – exigió saber.

Marinette resopló espantada.  
–¿Perdón?

–No hace falta que te finjas estar ofendida por mi pregunta. Con un sí o un no bastará.

–Mira, no sé lo que te pasa, pero es evidente que esta mañana al despertarte te has levantado de la cama con el pie izquierdo, así que…

Adrien masculló un improperio en francés.

–Haz el favor de no hablarme de camas.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–¿Lo ves?, me estás dando la razón. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte por qué has venido al cumpleaños de tu hermano si de tan mal humor estás.

Adrien apretó los labios.

-Porque soy leal –le espetó–. Porque cuando doy mi palabra, la cumplo.

La gélida furia con que pronunció esas palabras la dejó sin aliento.

–No estaba cuestionando tu lealtad ni…

–Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Marinette, que no acababa de entender el giro que había dado la  
conversación, sacudió la cabeza.

–Probablemente porque no es asunto tuyo.

–¿Eso crees, que no es asunto mío? –le espetó él mirándola ceñudo–.  
¿Cuando Louis te trata como si fueras suya, y tú me devoras con los ojos?

Marinette lo miró entre espantada e indignada. Adrien jamás había sido así de directo.

–¡Yo no…!

Adrien soltó una risotada cruel.

–Cuando llegué, hacías como que no te atrevías a mirarme, pero  
desde que te giraste no me has quitado los ojos de encima. Pues te  
haré una advertencia: por más que quiera a mi hermano, lo de compartir a una mujer con otro no me va, así que vete olvidando de  
que vayamos a hacer ningún ménage à trois.

–Eres… ¡Dios, eres despreciable! –exclamó ella.

No sabía qué la horrorizaba más: si que se hubiera dado cuenta de  
lo atraída que se sentía por él, o que no tuviese el menor reparo en  
soltárselo a la cara.

–¿No será más bien que te has llevado un chasco porque te he  
aguado esa fantasía que te estabas montando en la cabeza?

–Te aseguro que no sé de qué me hablas. Y lo siento si alguien te  
ha extraviado un puñado de millones, o le ha pegado un puntapié a tu perro, o lo que sea que te ha puesto de tan mal humor, pero estás a un paso de que te rompa la cara, así que te sugiero que cierres la boca ahora mismo. Además, ¿cómo te  
atreves a hablarme de tríos? ¿No estás comprometido?

En ese momento apareció Louis con la botella de champán y tres  
copas.

–¡Madre de Dios!, ¿cuánto rato hace que me fui? –les preguntó–.  
Porque yo juraría que no hace ni cinco minutos, y vuelvo y os  
encuentro a punto de liarse a puñetazos. Me sorprendes, pulga;  
no lo esperaba de ti –picó a Marinette.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Te aseguro que yo no…

–Estaba dejándole claras unas cuantas cosas a tu novia–intervino  
Adrien.

Louis enarcó las cejas y se echó a reír.

–¿Mi novia? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

Adrien relajó levemente la mandíbula antes de encogerse de  
hombros.

–¿Quieres decir que no lo es?

Marinette apretó los dientes.

–¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?

Adrien la ignoró y se quedó mirando a su hermano, como  
esperando una respuesta. Louis dejó las copas y la botella en la  
mesa para sentarse frente a ellos.

–Es como una hermana para mí y me preocupo por ella –le contestó Louis–. Es mi amiga, y como amigo suyo me considero con el derecho de darle una patada en el trasero a quien intente siquiera a hacerle daño. Es…

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo he entendido –lo cortó Adrien.

–Bien. Me alegra que lo hayamos aclarado –contestó Louis. Marinette giró la cabeza hacia Adrien.

–¿Te ha quedado claro? –le preguntó entre dientes.

Adrien esbozó una media sonrisa, como si ahora que su hermano  
se lo había explicado lo encontrara divertido.

–Parece que malinterpreté la situación –dijo.

–¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa? –inquirió ella con aspereza.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

–Si quieres que me disculpe, tendrás que darme algo de tiempo  
para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

A Marinette le costaba creer que alguien tan seguro de sí mismo pudiera quedarse sin palabras.

Había convertido el negocio de su  
padre, en una exitosa inversión en el extranjero, a la vez que se  
entregaba a su pasión: el arte. De hecho, según le había contado Louis, de la noche a la mañana sus cuadros y esculturas estaban  
muy solicitados.

–Pareces de peor humor que de costumbre, hermano –observó Louis mientras retiraba el aluminio que recubría el corcho  
de la botella–. Casi puedo ver el humo saliéndote por las orejas.

Adrien apretó los labios.  
–¿Es así como quieres pasar el resto de tu cumpleaños?,¿haciendo chistes a mi costa?

–Solo intentaba distender un poco el ambiente, precisamente porque es mi cumpleaños, pero si no quieres contarme qué te pasa,  
al menos contesta el maldito teléfono; debe llevar como cinco  
minutos vibrándote en el bolsillo.

Adrien le lanzó una mirada irritada, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, y apenas lo miró antes de apagarlo.  
Louis se quedó boquiabierto.

–¿De verdad has apagado el móvil? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿O es que estás ignorando las llamadas de alguna persona en concreto?

–Louis… –dijo Adrien en tono de advertencia. Su hermano, sin  
embargo, no hizo ningún caso.

–¡Dios!, ¿no me digas que hay problemas en el paraíso? ¿Los  
tacones de aguja han hecho tropezar a la gran Lila y ha caído en desgracia?

Las facciones de Adrien se endurecieron.

–Iba a esperar para decírtelo, pero ya que sacas el tema… desde esta mañana ya no estoy comprometido.

Un silencio atronador descendió sobre el reservado. Las palabras de Adrien rebotaban como una bala en la mente de Marinette.

Ya no estaba comprometido…

El brusco chasquido del corcho al salir disparado hizo a Marinette dar un respingo. Louis le tendió una copa.

–Bébetela, pulga. Ahora tenemos dos… no, tres razones para  
celebrar – le dijo.

–Vaya, me alegra que nuestra ruptura te haga tan feliz –murmuró

Adrien en un tono gélido.

Luis se puso serio.  
-Desde el principio respeté tu relación, pero sabes que siempre he pensado que no era la mujer adecuada para ti. No sé si fuiste tú quien decidió romper o si fue ella, pero…

–Fui yo.

Louis sonrió.

–Pues entonces, celébralo con nosotros o aprovecha para ahogar  
tus penas.

Adrien levantó su copa, les deseó de nuevo feliz cumpleaños a los dos, y se la bebió de un trago. Marinette solo tomó unos sorbitos de la suya, pero Louis se puso a servirse una copa tras otra, mientras la tensión entre Adrien y ella iba en aumento.

–Hora de empezar a lo grande mis veintiseis –anunció

Louis de pronto, levantándose, con los ojos fijos en una despampanante pelirroja, que no hacía más que sonreírle desde  
otra mesa.  
Marinette aliviada, empujó a un lado su copa.

–Pues yo creo que me voy a casa –murmuró.

–Quédate –le dijo Adrien. Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar se  
volvió hacia su hermano–. Tengo mi limusina fuera esperando. Dile  
al chófer a dónde quieres que te lleve.

Louis le plantó la mano en el hombro.

–Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero voy a ir con pies de plomo con esa florecilla; no quiero abrumarla con nuestros lujos de millonarios y que salga huyendo.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

–Por mí como si quieres tomar el autobús. Mientras el lunes por la  
mañana llegues a tu trabajo a tu hora, sobrio y de una pieza…

–Lo haré, si tú me prometes que te asegurarás de que Marinette llegue a casa sana y salva.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, agarró su bolso y se puso de pie.

–No hace falta, en serio. Llegaré bien.

Y ella sí que se iría en autobús; tenía que vigilar sus gastos. Al  
menos no le había sonado el móvil desde la última vez que había  
llamado al hospital, hacía cuatro horas, así que su madre debía  
estar pasando la noche tranquila.

O eso esperaba.

–Siéntate, Marinette –le dijo Adrien en un tono autoritario–. Tú y yo no hemos acabado de hablar.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Louis, pero su amigo se limitó a inclinarse sobre la mesa para darle un abrazo y le susurró al oído:

–Es tu cumpleaños y la vida es demasiado corta. Date un respiro y  
vive un poco. Te hará feliz, y a mí muchísimo más.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Louis se alejó en dirección a la  
mesa de la pelirroja, con esa sonrisa que hacía que las mujeres se derritieran.

–He dicho que te sientes –insistió Adrien.

Difícilmente podría salir del reservado con él bloqueando la salida.

Con las palabras de Louis resonando en su mente, volvió a sentarse muy despacio.

–No sé para qué quieres que me quede –le dijo–; no tengo nada  
que decirte.

Adrien volvió a escrutar su rostro con esa intensa mirada que la  
ponía nerviosa.

–Creía que habíamos quedado en que te debía… algo.

–Una disculpa. ¿Tanto te cuesta decir la palabra?

Adrien se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para responder, pero  
los ocupantes de una mesa cercana prorrumpieron en ruidosas risotadas, propiciadas sin duda por el alcohol.

Adrien puso cara de asco, se levantó y, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera salir, le dijo:

–Ven, continuaremos esta conversación en otro sitio.

Marinette obedeció, aunque no porque él se lo ordenase, sino porque cuando estuvieran fuera del local podría ponerle alguna excusa y escabullirse. Lo último que le apetecía era tener que seguir aguantando su malhumor.

Las experiencias que había tenido en el trato con el sexo opuesto, la habían llevado a desconfiar de los  
hombres en general. Pero después de conocer a Louis había pensado que debía haber más excepciones a la regla como él y, desoyendo los consejos de su madre, había empezado a salir con su exnovio, Stephen, seis meses atrás. Por desgracia había resultado ser un canalla que salía con varias mujeres al mismo tiempo. Y la parte de ella que aún estaba dolida, estaba advirtiéndole de que debía evitar como a la peste a Adrien.

Por eso, al salir del bar al frío aire del mes de octubre, inspiró  
profundamente y echó a andar, pero antes de que hubiera dado tres pasos Adrien la agarró por el codo para hacer que se detuviese.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –inquirió poniéndose delante de ella.

Aunque le temblaban las piernas por su proximidad y la ferocidad  
de su expresión, Marinette lo miró a los ojos y respondió:

–Es tarde.

–Sé perfectamente qué hora es –murmuró él, y cuando dio un paso hacia ella se rozaron sus muslos.

A Marinette le flaqueaban las rodillas.

–Tengo que… Debería irme.

Adrien dio un paso más, arrinconándola contra el muro del bar, yplantó las manos a ambos lados de ella, impidiéndole la huida.

–Sí, quizás deberías. Pero yo sé que no quieres irte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.  
–Sí que quiero.

Adrien se inclinó hacia ella y sintió su cálido aliento en el rostro.

–No puedes irte; aún tengo que disculparme contigo.

–¿O sea que admites que me debes una disculpa?

Adrien la miró con ojos hambrientos antes de bajar la vista a sus labios.

–Sí, pero no voy a ofrecerte mis disculpas aquí, en medio de la  
calle.

Aunque no lo creía posible en esa situación, Marinette se encontró  
riéndose.

–Sabes cuántos años cumplo hoy; ya no soy una niña.

Adrien apartó una mano de la pared para acariciarle la mejilla.

–Puedo decirte lo que quieres oír y dejar que te vayas… o puedes  
dejar que te lleve a casa, como le he prometido a Louis, y de camino  
disculparme como es debido. Imagino que querrás que mi hermano se quede tranquilo, ¿no?

–Ya soy mayorcita para volver sola; estoy segura de que Louis lo  
entenderá. Y lo único que quiero es una disculpa –insistió.

–Quieres más que eso. Quieres dejarte llevar, arrancar la fruta  
prohibida del árbol y darle un mordisco. ¿No es verdad, Marinette?

«No». Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero la palabra se le quedó atascada en la garganta.

Adrien quitó la otra mano de la pared y retrocedió lentamente,  
como tentándola con lo que se iba a perder, y Marinette no se dio cuenta de que lo había seguido al borde de la acera hasta que una limusina negra se acercó y se detuvo detrás de él. Adrien abrió la puerta trasera.

–Vas a subir al coche y a dejar que te lleve a casa, Marinette. Lo que  
pase después, depende de ti. Solo de ti.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. 3: No seremos nada más

**[**

* * *

**WARNING]**  
**+18**  
**Este capítulo contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas.**

.

_"Me dejas tocarte, me dejas profanarte, me dejas penetrarte, me dejas complicarte..." Closer, Nine inch nails_  
_._  
_._  
_._

-De acuerdo –murmuró Marinette.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, su instinto le dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Adrien la ayudó a subir al coche, se sentó a su lado, y cuando se cerró la puerta los envolvió un silencio cargado de tensión sexual.

–¿Dónde vives? –le preguntó.

Ella le dio la dirección, y Adrien se la repitió al chófer antes de subir  
la pantalla que los separaba de él para que pudieran tener  
intimidad.

–Debe haber dos docenas de bares entre donde tú vives y donde  
vive Louis. ¿Por qué escogieron un sitio en las afueras? –le preguntó mientras se ponían en marcha.

–Un amigo de la universidad acaba de heredar el local de sus  
padres. Louis le prometió que vendríamos para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños –respondió ella, aliviada por aquel inofensivo tema de conversación.

Por desgracia, sin embargo, aquel respiro no le duró demasiado.

–¿Y siempre haces lo que dice mi hermano? –le preguntó Adrien,  
en un tono muy distinto.

Los dedos de Marinette apretaron el asa del bolso sobre su regazo.

–¿Estás intentando provocar otra discusión? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, aún me debes una disculpa.

Adrien le arrancó el bolso, lo arrojó a un lado, y hundió los dedos en su pelo. Al ver el brillo resuelto en sus ojos, Marinette se notó de pronto la boca seca.

Adrien se quedó mirándola una eternidad, y estaba tan cerca de ella que el aliento de ambos se mezclaba.

–Lo siento –murmuró–. Lamento lo poco acertado que he estado en  
mis conjeturas respecto a mi hermano y a ti. Y aunque no estoy de muy buen humor esta noche, no es excusa para el comportamiento que he tenido, así que espero que aceptes mis disculpas.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, y silenciaron momentáneamente la  
voz de alarma que se había disparado en su cerebro.

–Es-está bien –balbuceó.

Los dedos de Adrien se movieron en círculos, masajeándole  
sensualmente el cuero cabelludo, y Marimette sintió como afloraba un  
calorcillo en su interior.

–¿Satisfecha? –le preguntó Adrien.

–Eso… eso depende.

Adrien enarcó una ceja.  
–¿De qué?

–De si vas a empezar otra discusión o no.

–No, preciosa –murmuró él–, estoy a punto de empezar algo  
completamente distinto, y lo sabes.

–Yo no…

–Basta, Marinette. Ya te he dicho que lo que pase a partir de este  
momento depende de ti, pero tengo la impresión de que tengo que darle a esto un empujoncito antes de que uno de los dos muera de impaciencia. La única palabra que quiero oír de esos labios tuyos es un «sí» o un «no». Te deseo…  
Dejando a un lado mi poco ejemplar comportamiento de esta noche, ¿me deseas tú también a mí? ¿Sí o no?

A Marinette se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Llevaba más de diez  
años encaprichada con aquel hombre, pero hasta entonces jamás había albergado la más mínima esperanza de que un día lo tendría frente así diciéndole esas cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no era una buena idea… Tragó saliva y  
se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
Los dedos de Adrien se tensaron y un ruido ahogado escapó de su garganta. A punto de pronunciar la palabra que la liberaría de aquella locura, Marinette bajó la vista. No podía decirlo mirándolo a la cara. Sus labios estaban tan cerca y ella se moría por un beso…

Solo un beso…  
¿Por qué no? Así se daría cuenta de que no era un dios, de que  
únicamente lo había elevado a esa categoría porque se sentía sola  
y por sus absurdas fantasías de cuento de hadas.

–Marinette…

Su nombre en labios de Adrien era como una cadena que tirara  
irremediablemente de ella.

Se notaba en sus senos endurecidos y una sensación cálida y húmeda entre las piernas, donde parecía haberse alojado un ansia irrefrenable.

–Sí…

La palabra se había resbalado de sus labios; había sucumbido  
a la tentación.

A Adrien no le hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Con una brusca  
exhalación la atrajo hacia sí y su boca, apremiante, se abalanzó  
sobre la de ella.  
Le acarició los labios con la lengua, atrevidamente, una y otra vez, antes de urgirla, sin mediar palabra, a que abriera la boca. Marinette claudicó, temblorosa, sin poderse creer aún que estuviese besando a Adrien Agreste.

Un cosquilleo eléctrico la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, arrancando gemidos de su garganta, que eran sofocados por los labios del rubio, fusionados con los suyos. La habían besado antes, las suficientes veces como para saber que no había un beso igual a otro, y que había quien besaba mejor y peor, pero nunca la habían hecho gemir, y aquel beso no podía compararse a ningún otro.

Cada caricia de la lengua de Adrien, cada caricia de sus labios le provocaba un estallido de placer y la hacía apretarse contra él, suplicando más.  
Cuando la necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse, Adrien  
apenas le concedió unos segundos de descanso, acariciándole  
fascinado los labios con la yema del pulgar y murmurar, antes de  
tomar su boca de nuevo y hacer el beso más profundo:

–Dios mío, eres preciosa…

Sus palabras la liberaron de unas ataduras de las que hasta ese  
instante ni siquiera había sido consciente, y relajó las manos, con  
las que había estado aferrándose al asiento, y se atrevió a levantar  
una y ponerla en el muslo de Adrien.

Este se tensó y notó como se endurecían los músculos de su  
pierna. Despegó sus labios de los de ella y la atravesó con una  
mirada salvaje. Aturdida, Marinette hizo el ademán de apartar la mano, pero él la retuvo.

–Quieres tocarme, ¿no? Pues tócame.

–Adrien…

Él aspiró bruscamente.  
–Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir mi nombre.

–¿Cómo? –balbuceó ella.

Era imposible; lo había dicho tantas veces… en sus fantasías.  
La otra mano de Adrien, que seguía en su pelo, le empujó la  
cabeza hacia él.

–Dilo otra vez –murmuró contra sus labios.

–Adrien… –susurró ella agitada.

Él se estremeció de arriba abajo, y sus labios volvieron a sellar de  
nuevo los de ella. La mano que cubría la suya subió por su brazo,  
deteniéndose a cada pocos centímetros para acariciar su piel  
desnuda. A medio camino, sin embargo, descendió a su cadera y  
subió por el costado hasta la parte inferior del pecho. Permaneció  
allí, tentadoramente cerca de sus senos, que ansiaban ser  
acariciados, y de sus pezones, que se habían endurecido, demandando su atención.

La respiración de Marinette se había tornado entrecortada de deseo.  
Frotó la palma de la mano contra el muslo de Adrien y al subir un  
poco se topó con el enorme bulto bajo la cremallera, y se quedó  
paralizada al oírlo gemir atormentado.

–No… No pares… Tócame –le ordenó él contra sus labios.

Marinette cerró la mano sobre su miembro, y Adrien soltó una ristra de palabras en francés. Cuando la mano de él, hambrienta, atrapó uno de sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo, Ella gimió extasiada.  
No estaba segura de en qué momento la empujó contra el asiento de cuero, ni cuándo tiró de sus caderas hasta el borde del asiento, ni en qué instante le bajó la cremallera del vestido y le subió la falda. Pero entre beso y beso lo encontró de rodillas entre sus  
muslos, con las manos ascendiendo por sus piernas.

Llevaba unas medias de seda, y cuando los dedos de Adrien se toparon con la franja de encaje que las remataba soltó otra acalorada retahíla de palabras en francés. Luego siguió el borde con las yemas de los dedos y acarició la piel desnuda por encima de las medias, haciéndola estremecer. Tras un último beso, Adrien levantó la cabeza.

–Necesito verte –le dijo con voz ronca–. Tocarte como tú me  
has tocado…

Los dedos del rubio siguieron el reborde de sus bragas de  
encaje y satén.

Se suponía que solo iba ser un beso… Claro que quizá debería  
hacer caso a Louis y vivir un poco, solo por esa noche… Pero es que  
las probabilidades de que volviera a ver a Adrien después de aquella noche eran casi…

–Debo estar perdiendo facultades si tu mente escoge justo este  
momento para ponerse a divagar –observó Adrien–. ¿En qué estás  
pensando? –exigió saber, acercando peligrosamente el pulgar a su sexo.

Marinette se estremeció.  
–En… en nada.

Él deslizó el pulgar de la otra mano por el lado contrario.

–No me mientas, Marinette. Ya he tenido bastantes mentiras por hoy.  
¿Estabas pensando en otro hombre? –la increpó–. ¿Mientras estás aquí, con las piernas abiertas ante mí, estabas pensando en otra  
persona? ¿En tu novio, tal vez?

Ella lo miró indignada y trató de incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió.

–¿Crees que estaría haciendo esto contigo si tuviera novio? –le espetó ella.

–Contesta a mi pregunta –la desafió él, en un tono cada vez más gélido. Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no tengo novio. Estaba pensando en ti.

La tensión que se había apoderado de él se disipó un poco. Sus  
ojos brillaron.

–¿Y qué pensabas exactamente? –insistió, deslizando los dedos  
por debajo de la fina tela para acariciar su carne húmeda.

Ella gimió y exhaló temblorosa.  
–En que después de esta noche no volveré a verte.

Adrien se quedó quieto y escrutó su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Y eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que lo pasemos bien esta noche y que cuando amanezca nos olvidemos el uno del otro? –le preguntó.

Había una nota de censura en su voz, pero también parecía excitado, como si no fuese totalmente contrario a aquella idea. Se inclinó hacia ella.  
–Contesta, Marinette ¿Es eso lo que quieres? –repitió, escudriñando en sus ojos con esa mirada penetrante.

–¿No es también lo que tú quieres? –le espetó ella. Y luego forzó  
una risa irónica y añadió–: Vamos, ¿no irás a decirme que imaginas que entre nosotros podría haber algo más… que esto?

Adrien permaneció callado unos segundos, aunque a ella le pareció una eternidad. Luego bajó la vista a sus hombros, a su escote, que dejaba entrever más ahora que tenía el vestido suelto, a sus manos inquietas, apoyadas en el asiento, a ambos lados de ella, y finalmente a sus piernas abiertas y a la ropa interior que cubría su entrepierna.

Volvió a acariciarla con los pulgares, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo.

–Sí, tienes razón; de esto no puede salir nada más.

La punzada que Marinette sintió en el pecho al oír sus palabras se  
desvaneció cuando Adrien le arrancó las bragas. Fue algo tan  
salvaje, tan erótico, que sintió que sus pliegues se humedecían aún  
más.  
Y entonces él inclinó la cabeza, estaba muy claro para qué.  
Marinette que estaba mirándolo con unos ojos súper abiertos porque no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le puso las manos en los hombros para apartarlo.

–Adrien, no… –comenzó a protestar. Pero perdió por completo el hilo de lo que iba a decir cuando los labios de él se cerraron sobre su sexo, provocándole una descarga de placer–. ¡Oh! –gimió, enredando los dedos en el corto cabello de su nuca.

Adrien levantó la cabeza y sopló delicadamente sobre sus  
pliegues.

–¿Quieres que pare?

–No –balbució ella de inmediato.  
Al oír la suave risa de Adrien se le pusieron las mejillas ardiendo,  
pero la vergüenza se le pasó por completo cuando a darle placer  
con lametones descarados, posesivos, y se encontró jadeando  
palabras incomprensibles mientras le hincaba los dedos en el cuero cabelludo, instándole a que no parara, suplicando más. Él se prodigó con generosidad, haciéndole descubrir nuevas  
cotas de placer con la lengua y los labios. Cuando finalmente se  
concentró en su hinchado clítoris, Marinette arqueó la espalda y un grito ahogado de placer escapó de su garganta antes de que todo su  
cuerpo se viera sacudido por una ola tras otra de auténtico éxtasis.

Cuando bajó de nuevo a la Tierra la envolvía el olor a cuero y a  
sexo, y Adrien estaba medio desnudo. Se había quitado la  
chaqueta, tenía la camisa abierta y los pantalones desabrochados.  
Su brillante pelo dorado estaba todo despeinado, lo cual le daba un aire muy sexy, como si alguien, ella, seguramente, aunque no  
lo recordara, se lo hubiera revuelto con las manos.

Su corazón, al que apenas le había dado tiempo a calmarse, empezó a palpitar de nuevo más deprisa cuando vio que se estaba poniendo un preservativo. Luego le bajó el cuerpo del vestido, dejando libres sus brazos, le quitó el sujetador, y al ver sus pechos farfulló algo en su idioma, extasiado.

Como si quisiera comprobar que era real, deslizó la mano desde el  
cuello hasta el estómago. Luego asió sus pechos por debajo con  
ambas manos, y frotó sin piedad las yemas de los pulgares contra  
sus pezones endurecidos antes de tomar uno en su boca. Y ella,  
que iba camino de otro orgasmo, gimió al sentir sus dientes  
rozándole el pezón.  
Adrien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la arrastró hacia abajo  
hasta que sus nalgas quedaron fuera del asiento. Estaba ya a un  
paso del clímax cuando él levantó la cabeza.  
Sus ojos verdes sostuvieron los de ella mientras hacía que le  
pusiera las piernas sobre los hombros. Luego, con un gruñido, la agarró por la cintura y la penetró hasta el fondo de una embestida.

El grito de placer de Marinette fue ahogado por un beso, y Adrien la  
sujetó mientras empujaba las caderas de nuevo.

–Dios… estás tan húmeda… –murmuró con una voz ronca que  
apenas se le entendía.

Dominaba su cuerpo como un músico virtuoso domina su  
instrumento, llevándola hasta las notas más altas y haciendo que  
las sostuviera, una y otra vez.

–Adrien… Adrien…

Marinette no sabía cuántas veces gimió su nombre, pero sí que de  
repente se encontró a horcajadas de él, que seguía de rodillas en el  
suelo. Los dos se movían, jadeantes y sudorosos, cuando de pronto ella sintió como se desencadenaba en su interior un estallido de placer, y se quedó quieta, aferrándose a esa intensa sensación que parecía estar arrastrándola las profundidades de un vórtice sin fondo.

Adrien le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de alcanzar el clímax él también, y masculló entre dientes una ristra incomprensible de palabras.  
Aún no habían recobrado el aliento cuando el coche tomó una curva y al poco se detuvo. Adrien la subió de nuevo al asiento y la ayudó a ponerse bien el vestido.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, ni de sofocar la sensación de  
incomodidad que la invadía, Marinette recogió del suelo del coche su ropa imterior desgarrada y el sujetador y los metió en el bolso.

Adrien, que ya había terminado de volver a vestirse, se sentó de  
nuevo a su lado.

–Esto… gracias por traerme –murmuró ella cuando al cabo de un rato él seguía sin decir nada.

Él, en vez de contestar, se quedó mirándola con los ojos entornados, así que apretó el bolso en su mano y se movió en el asiento hacia la puerta.

–Buenas noches, Adrien –le dijo–. Que llegues bien a… bueno, a  
donde sea.

Alargó el brazo hacia la manivela para abrir la puerta, pero él la  
detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca y la hizo volverse hacia sí.

–No hemos terminado; ni de lejos –le dijo.

Se bajó del coche con gracia de felino y le tendió su mano.  
Marinette vaciló. De pronto, lo que le esperaba fuera la intimidaba más que la increíble sesión de sexo que acababan de compartir en el coche.

–Sal, Marinette –le dijo Adrien.

Ella se bajó, diciéndose que no lo estaba haciendo porque se lo  
hubiera ordenado, sino porque no podía quedarse para siempre en  
la limusina.  
En cuanto salió, él cerró la puerta y dio un par de golpes con los nudillos en el capó del vehículo. Mientras este se alejaba, el rubio la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso largo y ardiente que bastó  
para reavivar en ella la llama del deseo.  
Adrien alzó la vista hacia su casa y le dijo:

–Invítame a pasar.

Y así lo hizo Marinette. No se imaginaba que al cruzar el umbral de su hogar, aquella no sería la única experiencia inolvidable relacionada con Adrien Agreste.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. 4: El homenaje

_"Sentí tanto dolor pero no detuvo mi corazón, todo lo que quería era que a alguien le importara un poco, pero esperé ahí por siempre y nadie ni siquiera miró" Ghost, Badflower_

_._  
_**.**_

Seis meses después del aborto...

Cuando Marinette volvió a leer el e-mail, el temblor de sus manos no era nada comparado con el dolor que laceraba su corazón. A la mitad del primer párrafo se le empañaron los ojos, y al parpadear un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Se celebrará un servicio religioso privado en memoria de Louis  
Feraud, su madre Clare y su padrastro Gabriel Agreste. Se trataba de un evento estrictamente familiar al que solo pueden asistir quienes hayan sido  
expresamente invitados.

"_Los abogados de la familia Agreste requieren además su presencia _  
_para la lectura del testamento de Louis y, seguidamente, una reunión privada con su hermano Adrien. Su asistencia es absolutamente necesaria." _

Nuevas lágrimas se le agolparon en la garganta. Apartó la vista de  
aquellas palabras que no quería aceptar y pinchó en el archivo  
adjunto. Para su sorpresa, la llevó a la página web de una compañía aérea. Tragó saliva. Era la confirmación de una reserva a  
su nombre. La reserva de un boleto de avión de ida y vuelta a Londres en primera clase.

El e-mail se lo enviaba un bufete de abogados de Inglaterra, los  
mismos abogados con los que, desesperadamente, había intentado ponerse en contacto desde que se había enterado de la horrible noticia de la muerte de Louis y sus padres en un accidente de coche.

Los mismos abogados que durante dos meses se habían negado a  
devolverle las llamadas y a responder sus cartas.

A pesar del giro imprevisto de los acontecimientos tras su noche  
juntos, había intentado llamar a Adrien al morir Louis. Al principio, imaginando lo que debía estar sufriendo por la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, había respetado que no contestara ni  
devolviera sus llamadas.

Pero luego se había enterado por las redes sociales de que varios  
de sus compañeros de universidad habían sido invitados al funeral,  
mientras que ella se había visto obligada a llorar la muerte de su  
mejor amigo a solas.

Quería odiar a Adrien por haberle negado el último adiós a su tan preciado amigo, pero estaba tan destrozada con todo por lo que había pasado en esos seis meses, que era incapaz de albergar un solo sentimiento negativo más.

Durante semanas había llorado, rezado, y luego maldecido al  
destino, a la ciencia… Tras aceptar finalmente la dura realidad  
había perdido las ganas de seguir luchando, había llorado durante  
varios días más, y creía haber tocado fondo. Pero entonces la vida también le había arrebatado a Louis, y su muerte la había dejado desolada. Y aun así había tenido que mantenerse fuerte por su madre, aunque en ciertos momentos aún le entrase la lloradera, como la semana anterior, durante una entrevista con la responsable del Departamento de Recursos Humanos de su empresa.

Tras el aborto le habían dado una baja de tres meses. Todavía le  
quedaba un mes, pero como sus finanzas empezaban a  
tambalearse por el costoso tratamiento de su madre, había  
solicitado que le permitieran reincorporarse antes, y la responsable del Departamento de Recursos Humanos había accedido a recibirla para hablarlo. El problema fue que en medio de la conversación se habían saltado las lágrimas, y ya no había podido parar.

No la había extrañado que la gerente hubiese sentido lástima de ella y le pidiese un taxi que la llevara a casa, pero nunca se habría esperado la carta que recibió unos días después, informándole de que le habían ampliado la baja un mes más con la mitad de sueldo porque no la consideraban apta para trabajar en su estado actual.

Marinette estaba demasiado agotada como para protestar por esa valoración, y en el fondo sabía que, aunque la enorgullecía ser  
diseñadora de moda para una de las empresas más prestigiosas  
de Paris, necesitaba que cicatrizaran sus heridas antes de  
retomar su rutina.

Cerró el portátil, se levantó de su pequeño escritorio y fue a la  
cocina a tirar por el fregadero el té que apenas había probado. Lavó  
la taza de forma mecánica y la puso en el escurreplatos.

Ella le dio la espalda a la ventana y se llevó la mano al vientre, como tantas otras veces, recordando con dolor el embarazo que no había podido llevar a término. Resistió el impulso de subir a su dormitorio, acurrucarse bajo la colcha y olvidarse de todo, y pensó en el e-mail y el boleto de avión.

Aunque había estado dispuesta, dos meses atrás, a gastar parte de sus pocos ahorros en ir a Londres a darle el último adiós a Louis, había tenido que desistir de esa idea cuando habían vuelto a ingresar a su madre porque el cáncer se le había reproducido.

Había tenido que usar casi todo su dinero para poder pagar los gastos médicos, y pronto ese viaje a Londres se había convertido en un sueño lejano.

No iba a rechazar aquel boleto de avión, aunque la hiriese un poco  
en su orgullo. Estaba más que dispuesta a dejar su ego a un lado a cambio de poder despedirse de su amigo, y en cuanto volviese  
al trabajo le devolvería a Adrien cada centavo.

Esa decisión disolvió algo su apatía y la hizo volverse de nuevo  
hacia la ventana para permitir que el sol acariciase su rostro. Sin  
embargo, no podía dormirse en los laureles; tenía que prepararse  
para ir al hospital, así que fue a vestirse y poco después salía de  
casa.

Cuando llegó en la clínica que estaba ingresada su madre, se repuso como pudo del lacerante dolor que la asaltó, intentó ignorar el olor a desinfectante y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa antes de entrar en la habitación.

Su madre Sabine estaba adormilada, pero al sentir la presencia de su hija abrió los ojos.

–Te dije que no vinieras a visitarme –la reprendió con un suspiro–. Sé lo duro que es para ti venir aquí.

Marinette se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de su madre.

–No pasa nada, mamá; estoy bien.

Su madre frunció los labios.

–No me mientas. Sabes que no soporto las mentiras.

Marinette tragó saliva y apretó la mano de su madre.

–¿Cómo no iba a visitarte, mamá?

Sabine suspiró y su expresión se suavizó.

–Lo sé, pero me siento mejor, así que seguramente me dejen irme  
pronto a casa.

Aunque la notable pérdida de peso de su madre le decía lo contrario, Marinette no replicó y charlaron de cosas intrascendentes durante un rato antes de que los ojos de su madre se posaran suspicaces sobre ella.

–Algo te preocupa.

Ella iba a negar con la cabeza, pero decidió que sería mejor  
contarle la verdad.

–He recibido un e-mail de los abogados de Adrien.

Su madre entornó los ojos.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tenía que decirte? –inquirió con aspereza.

–Sus abogados me han enviado un bolero de ida y vuelta para ir a  
Londres, para que asista a un servicio en memoria de Louis y sus padres.

–¿Y vas a aceptarlo?

Ella asintió despacio.

–Quiero despedirme de él.

Sabine se quedó callada un buen rato.

–Louis era un buen hombre, esa es la única razón por la que no te  
diré que no vayas. Pero ten cuidado y mantente alejada de su  
hermano. Bastante daño te ha hecho ya.

El insoportable dolor y la necesidad de llorar a solas la pérdida de su bebé le habían impedido a Marinette contarle a su madre que Adrien no había llegado a saber siquiera que iba a ser padre. Pensaba decírselo en un futuro, cuando no se le desgarrase el corazón cada vez que pensaba en su bebé.

–La señora Baron viene a visitarte todos los días –le recordó a su  
madre–, y yo estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta.

Como si la hubiera invocado con solo decir su nombre, la señora  
Baron, la vecina de su madre, llegó en ese momento. Era viuda y al  
menos quince años mayor que su madre, pero era una mujer jovial  
y llena de vida. Su buen humor resultaba tan contagioso, que pronto estaba haciendo reír a su madre, y una hora después Marinette las dejaba charlando y volvía a casa.

Al mirar en el buzón encontró varias cartas. Agradeciendo aquella pequeña distracción, entró en casa y se dirigió a la cocina mientras las miraba. Dos de los sobres eran propaganda, pero el tercero hizo que se le subiera el corazón a la garganta. Lo rasgó con manos temblorosas, sacó la carta que contenía y la leyó nerviosa. El gemido ahogado que escapó de su garganta resonó en el pequeño pasillo. Obligándose a calmarse, volvió a leer la carta:

_Ha sido aceptada._  
_Primera cita: 15 de septiembre_

Dobló la carta y la apretó contra su pecho mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Tenía que dejar de llorar por todo. Llorar no resolvía los problemas. Además, acababan de concederle una  
oportunidad única.

Tener que renunciar a su bebé la había destrozado. El día del alta,  
cuando la enfermera le había dado un montón de folletos que según  
ella podrían ayudarla, había estado a punto de tirarlos a la basura.

Habían pasado días antes de que se decidiera siquiera a echarles  
un vistazo.  
Al principio había desechado aquella asociación benéfica que se ofrecía a sufragar procedimientos de inseminación artificial a mujeres, pero luego había cambiado de opinión.

Aunque había perdido a su bebé, aún le quedaba amor que dar.  
Además, esa vez sería un embarazo por decisión propia y haría las cosas a su manera.

Y ella que había pensado que no tendría suerte porque la  
asociación solo aceptaba a veinticinco mujeres en su programa cada año… Volvió a desdoblar la carta y sus labios se curvaron despacio en una leve sonrisa mientras absorbía aquellas palabras de salvación.

Fue por su portátil y se lo llevó a la cocina, bañada por la radiante  
luz del sol. Lo primero que hizo fue contestar a los abogados de  
Adrien, y después envió un e-mail de confirmación de la cita a la  
clínica de fertilidad.

Luego, con una sonrisa esperanzada, subió a su dormitorio, sacó la maleta del armario y empezó a hacer el equipaje.

La llovizna que había envuelto al avión mientras aterrizaban en el  
aeropuerto de Londres ya había pasado cuando Marinette fue a recoger su maleta.

Entre la gente vio a un hombre vestido de chófer que sostenía una cartulina con su nombre. Le entregó su maleta y lo siguió fuera del aeropuerto. Una hilera de taxis de los años cincuenta, pintados de un amarillo brillante, aguardaban junto a la acera. El chófer se había detenido junto a una limusina plateada que atraía las miradas de los viandantes. Cuando subió al vehículo, las lunas tintadas y el olor a cuero de la tapicería le recordaron vívidamente a la limusina a la que se había subido aquella noche con Adrien, solo que esa vez estaba sola.

Apartó esos sombríos pensamientos y miró fuera mientras se ponían en marcha, camino al hotel donde se alojaría.

Una media hora después se detenían a la entrada del hotel, un impresionante edificio de diez plantas.

El interior era espectacular. En el vestíbulo, que tenía maceteros de palmeras de interior y elegantes sillones de cuero, destacaban el techo, decorado un intrincado mapa del mundo hecho con láminas de pan de oro, y las bellísimas lámparas de araña.

Cuando llegaron al mostrador, el chófer cruzó unas palabras en  
español con la recepcionista, que llamó a un botones y se volvió  
hacia ella.

–Bienvenida, señorita Dupein-Cheng –la saludó con una sonrisa–. Esperamos que disfrute de su estancia con nosotros. Este es Peter – añadió señalando al botones–; se ocupará de su equipaje y la llevará a su suite.

La suite no podría ser más amplia y lujosa. Hasta tenía esperándola  
un almuerzo ligero en la terraza bañada por el sol. Marinette, que no tenía mucha hambre porque estaba nerviosa ante la idea de volver a ver a Adrien, solo picoteó un poco de la ensalada de marisco.

Se levantó de la mesa y volvió dentro. Miró su correo en el móvil y vio que le había llegado otro e-mail del bufete, notificándole que pasarían a recogerla a las nueve de la mañana para llevarla al servicio en memoria de Louis y sus padres.

Pasó el resto de la tarde deshaciendo la maleta, se dio un baño y, aunque era temprano, se metió en la cama. Mejor estar descansada para lo que la aguardaba.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se levantó temprano. Se dio una ducha, se puso un vestido negro sencillo y unos zapatos de tacón a juego y se recogió su largo cabello en un moño. Pidió que le subieran el desayuno, pero estaba tan nerviosa que le estaba costando tragar los huevos revueltos que se había servido en el plato.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Miró su reloj. Llegaban temprano  
para recogerla, pensó levantándose; eran poco más de las ocho.  
Se apresuró a tomar su bolso de mano para ir a abrir, y el corazón  
la dio un vuelco al encontrarse a Adrien frente a sí. Vestido de luto  
parecía aún más intimidante. Sus fríos ojos verdes se clavaron en  
ella.

–¿No vas a saludarme? –le preguntó en un tono gélido.

A Marinette se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír su voz, y no pudo evitar recordar lo distinta que había sonado aquella noche, tan aterciopelada y embriagadora…

–Buenos días, Adrien. Es que… no era a ti a quien esperaba.

–¿Ah, no? –contestó él, con sus ojos aún fijos en ella–. ¿A quién  
esperabas entonces?

–No sé… yo… –ella se calló, irritada por encontrarse balbuceando  
como una tonta de repente–. Lo que quiero decir es que esperaba a  
tu chófer, no que vinieras tú en persona a recogerme.

–Ya veo. Pues me temo que no te queda otra que soportar mi  
molesta compañía –le dijo él con aspereza.

Marinette levantó la barbilla.

–No me molesta tu compañía, pero imagino que tendrás cosas más  
importantes que hacer que llevarme personalmente a la iglesia –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Adrien entró y cerró tras de sí.

–Sí que tengo una agenda muy apretada –respondió–, aunque  
puede que estuviera impaciente por volverte a ver, para asegurarme de que eres de carne y hueso.

Algo en el modo en que pronunció esas palabras inquietó a Marinette  
Nerviosa, escrutó su rostro, pero este se había tornado en una  
máscara inescrutable.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Adrien apretó los labios.

–A que me vienen a la mente otras maneras de describir a alguien  
como tú.

–Sigo sin saber de qué hablas, pero te aseguro que soy tan real como la última vez que nos vimos –contestó.

Él entornó los ojos.

–Lo que no sé es si en tu pecho hay un corazón o un pedazo de  
hielo.

Marinette contrajo el rostro.

–Mi corazón no es asunto tuyo –le espetó.

El rubio resopló.

–Por el bien de ambos, por ahora lo dejaremos estar. Iremos a la  
iglesia y recordaremos juntos a mi hermano; luego, ya hablaremos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Marinette.

–Si es por lo del testamento de Louis y va a ser motivo de disputas  
entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a renunciar a  
lo que me haya legado.

Los labios de Adrien se curvaron en una mueca cruel.

–Se trata de mucho, mucho más que eso. Pero no te preocupes;  
pronto lo averiguarás.

Sus palabras no hicieron sino inquietarla aún más, y el trayecto de algo más de diez minutos a la catedral se le hizo eterno por el tenso silencio entre ellos.

Dentro del templo se habían colocado en varios caballetes  
fotografías de gran tamaño de Luis y sus padres. La vivaz sonrisa  
de su amigo en algunas de ellas hizo que una honda pena se  
apoderara de ella, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Adrien, a su lado, le tendió un pañuelo. Ella alzó la mirada para darle las gracias, pero las palabras se le atragantaron al ver su perfil impasible.

La ceremonia terminó tras poco más de una hora, con los invitados  
encendiendo velas para despedirse de aquellas tres vidas segadas antes de tiempo.

Marinette estaba depositando su cirio encendido en el portavelas de  
hierro forjado cuando Adrien apareció a su lado. Con la esperanza de que se hubiera disipado su acritud, se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia él.

–Gracias por permitirme asistir, y por hacer que me enviaran el  
boleto de avión –le dijo–. Te prometo que te devolveré el importe tan pronto como vuelva al trabajo el mes que viene.

Los labios de Adrien se curvaron en una mueca.

–¡Qué considerado de tu parte! Dime, ¿por qué no mostraste esa  
misma consideración cuando decidiste deshacerte del bebé sin  
enviarme siquiera un mensaje?

_**Continuará...**_


	5. 5: El testamento

**_5: El testamento._**

_"Parece como si nos perdieramos en el medio, y cuando las cosas se ponen más difíciles, te alejas y eso me mata" _  
_You kill me (in a good way), Sleeping with sirens_  
_._  
_._  
_._

Marinette se puso lívida y se tambaleó ligeramente. Abrió la boca, tratando de hallar el modo de explicarse, pero era como si se  
hubiera bloqueado por completo, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda cuando Adrien dio un paso hacia ella, iracundo y amenazante.

-¿Nada que decir, Marinette? -la interpeló, antes de agarrarla por la  
muñeca para tirar de ella hacia sí.

Aunque no era así, cualquiera  
que estuviera observándolos pensaría que solo estaba  
consolándola. Adrien se inclinó y le susurró al oído-: Tranquila, yo  
sí tengo mucho que decir. Y si crees que devolviéndome el dinero del boleto de avión es lo único por lo que tienes que preocuparte, estás muy equivocada.

A Marinette no le pasaba nada, se aseguró Adrien mientras se alejaban de la catedral en su limosina. Aunque estuviera pálida, aunque se estremeciese de cuando en cuando y no hiciese más que retorcer las manos en su regazo. No tenía frío, ni se encontraba mal. No le pasaba nada.

Era todo fingido. Marinette Dupein-Cheng no era más que una vil mentirosa con el corazón de piedra. Se había preguntado qué había pasado con ella en estos últimos años, cómo es que la amistad entre ella y su hermano había durado más que la suya con ella.

Al final había acabado concluyendo que lo había engañado igual que a él. Y no solo eso, sino que además lo había convencido para que le ocultara algo que no debería haberle ocultado.

No sabía si alguna vez llegaría a sentirse agradecido con él por  
haber roto su promesa y habérselo contado. ¿De qué servía que le  
dijeran a uno que le habían arrebatado algo que ni siquiera había sabido que tenía?

Al principio se había quedado aturdido. Había usado preservativo al hacer el amor con ella, y aunque era consciente de que los preservativos no eran seguros al cien, no podía aceptar que Marinette hubiera decidido, sin consultarle, sobre algo que también le pertenecía a él.  
Apretó los puños, lleno de ira y de rabia, y Marinette tuvo que escoger ese momento para girar la cabeza hacia él y mirarlo con esos  
grandes ojos azules tan llenos de falsedad.

-¿Desde... desde cuándo lo sabes? -le preguntó, casi en un  
murmullo.

No iba a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente; por desgracia conocía muy bien esas tretas femeninas. Se había cruzado con muchas mujeres como ella, que se fingían frágiles para dar pena y salirse con la suya. Era algo que había acabado por detestar, y un arte en el que Lila había resultado ser toda una maestra.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? -le espetó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó  
hasta que lo descubrí? ¿No cómo me sentí al saber que te deshiciste del bebé?

Marinette palideció aún más, pero él no estaba de humor para mostrarle piedad.

Ella no había tenido la menor piedad con él cuando había  
arrastrado a su hermano a encubrir sus actos.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me has arrebatado? ¿Sabes que el  
hacer a Louis cómplice de tus mentiras nos enfrentó, que me robó tiempo que podría haber pasado con él en los meses antes de su muerte?

A Marinette se le escapó un sollozo.

-Por favor, por favor no digas eso...

Adrien sintió que la ira se  
apoderaba de él.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Porque te resulta demasiado duro oírmelo decir?

Ella apretó un puño contra sus labios y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Sí, me duele oírte decir eso! -admitió con voz entrecortada.

El coche se detuvo. Habían llegado a su helipuerto privado. Allí les  
esperaba un helicóptero que los llevaría a la parte más oriental de la ciudad, donde estaba su residencia. Las hélices ya habían empezado a girar, pero aún no había acabado con ella.

-¿Qué derecho tenías a pedirle a Louis algo así? -le espetó-. Lo  
que ocurrió esa noche fue algo entre tú y yo; y solo nosotros  
deberíamos haber cargado con las consecuencias.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo sé, y yo no quería decírselo a Louis.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque era un sucio secretillo del que querías deshacerte, hasta que te diste cuenta de que no podías hacerlo tú sola?

-¡No! ¡Por Dios, no! -exclamó ella abriendo los ojos-. Deja de  
retorcer mis palabras y escúchame, por favor -le imploró con labios temblorosos.

-Tengo las facturas de la clínica privada, las que dejaste que  
pagara mi hermano. Sé exactamente cuánto te costó deshacerte del bebé.

-Dios mío... -murmuró ella.

-No invoques a Dios -le espetó él-, ningún poder superior va a  
salvarte.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos antes de apartar la vista.  
Al girar la cabeza hacia la ventanilla se fijó en el helicóptero y se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A mi villa. Mis abogados nos esperan allí.

Ella lo miró con aprensión.

-Creía que ibas a llevarme de vuelta al hotel. ¿Hace... hace falta  
que vaya contigo?

Una emoción muy distinta sacudió entonces a Adrien.

-¿No quieres saber qué te ha legado quien según tú era tu mejor amigo?

Ella vaciló.

-Sí que quiero, pero...

-¿Qué?, ¿no irás a decir que me tienes miedo? -la increpó él  
burlón.

Marinette inspiró profundamente.

-Me da miedo esa ira que noto en ti. Preferiría que continuásemos  
esta conversación cuando dejes de comportarte de este modo  
irracional.

El chófer abrió la puerta de ella y la sostuvo para que saliera.

-Si no te bajas ahora mismo sí que me comportaré de un modo  
irracional - le dijo Adrien entre dientes-. Baja del coche.

Aunque Adrien necesitaba desesperadamente salir de aquel  
espacio cerrado, que de repente se le antojaba demasiado pequeño  
para contener la furia de sus volátiles emociones, esperó a que ella saliera antes de hacerlo él por la otra puerta. No sabía cómo iba a soportar el trayecto en el helicóptero sentado a su lado, cuando no podía pensar en otra cosa más que zarandearla hasta que respondiese a todas sus preguntas.

Veinticinco minutos después aterrizaban en el helipuerto de su villa, en el extremo sur de los jardines. Al entrar en la casa la condujo a la biblioteca, donde los esperaban sus abogados para llevar a cabo el plan que él había trazado. Primero, sin embargo, se realizaría la lectura del testamento.

-La razón por la que está aquí, señorita Dupein-Cheng, es un anexo que Louis añadió a su testamento.

-¿Cuándo hizo eso? -inquirió Adrien.

-En mayo, hace seis meses. El día quince, para ser más exactos.

Marinette aspiró bruscamente y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Adrien, aunque sospechaba que sabía la respuesta.

-Eso fue el día después de que... -Marinette se quedó callada y apretólos labios.

No hizo falta que terminara la frase. Sabía que había sido el día  
después de su primera visita a aquella clínica privada. La fecha  
había permanecido grabada a fuego en su mente desde que Louis se lo había contado. Y, si por alguna razón necesitara pruebas  
tangibles, en el primer cajón de su escritorio estaba el informe del  
detective al que había contratado.

-Continúe -le dijo al abogado. Este se volvió hacia Marinette

-Señorita Dupein-Cheng, según creo, estaba usted embarazada  
cuando se incluyó este anexo como parte del testamento.

Ella, que seguía con los labios apretados, asintió.

-Bien -prosiguió el abogado-, el caso es que Louis no alteró ese  
detalle, así que, según su voluntad su hijo o hija debería recibir una  
suma de dinero el día en que cumpliera los dieciocho años. Pero, en el supuesto de que las circunstancias cambiaran, como ocurrió, el testamento estipula que debería recibir usted la mitad de esa suma, aunque solo si su hermano estuviera de acuerdo.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia Adrien.

-No hace falta que decidas si debería recibir ese dinero o no; no lo quiero.

El abogado enarcó las cejas.

-Pero si aún no ha oído cuánto...

-No importa cuánto dinero sea. No lo quiero. Por favor, dónelo a  
alguna organización benéfica.

Adrien, al oírla, se enervó.

-¿Es así como piensas honrar su memoria? -la increpó-, ¿rehusando sin miramientos un regalo que quería hacerte?

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron, como si sus palabras le hubiesen  
dolido. Quizás sí hubiese sentido algún cariño por su hermano,  
hasta donde su corazón de piedra era capaz.

-Era lo que Louis quería, y honrarás su deseo -añadió.

Marinette apretó los labios.

-Está bien. Y si lo acepto, ¿qué? ¿Me lo entregarás sin más?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ese es uno de los asuntos que trataremos en privado.

Una chispa de ira encendió sus ojos azules.

-O sea que solo querías que dijera que sí para hacerme bailar al son que tú me marques.

-No voy a darte un cuarto de millón de libras por tu cara bonita, así que sí, tendrás que bailar al son que yo marque.

A Marinette se le escapó un gemido ahogado al oír la cifra. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia el abogado, como preguntándole si era cierto, este asintió.

-Pero... pero eso es muchísimo dinero -murmuró, volviéndose  
hacia Adrien-. ¿Por qué...?

-Louis iba a ser el tío de la criatura que llevabas en tu vientre. Y él era una persona muy familiar. Siendo como eras su amiga, eso lo sabrías, ¿no? -la picó él.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

-Sí, lo sabía -giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia los abogados-. Si el  
señor Agreste decide que se me entregue ese dinero, mi intención  
sigue siendo donarlo a la beneficencia. ¿Podría ponerme en contacto con ustedes para que se hicieran cargo?

Con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, Adrien vio a su abogado  
asentir.

-Sí, por supuesto, señorita Dupein.

El ver a Marinette levantarse, como dando por finalizada la reunión, lo irritó aún más.

-Siéntate; aún no hemos acabado -la increpó.

Ella volvió a sentarse y lo miró contrariada antes de girarse de  
nuevo hacia sus abogados.

-Louis también le legó dos obras de arte que deberían serle  
entregadas el día de su cumpleaños cuando él muriera -le explicó el mismo abogado-. Y según creo dentro de poco cumplirá usted veintisiete años.

Ella asintió.

-Bien, pues él encargó esas obras y las pagó por adelantado -continuó el hombre-, pero aún no están terminadas. El artista nos  
avisará cuando lo estén y nosotros se lo notificaremos a usted.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Quién es el artista?

-Supongo que yo -dijo Adrien entre irritado y triste por los  
tejemanejes de su hermano-. ¿Es correcto? -le preguntó al  
abogado.

Este asintió y Marinette giró la cabeza hacia Adrien.

-¿Tú? ¿Pero por qué...? -balbuceó.

-Imagino que porque, según mi hermano, adoras mis obras. Me  
contó que, después de que visitaras con él una de mis galerías, te deshiciste en elogios sobre mis esculturas durante una hora entera, y que prácticamente tuvo que sacarte de allí a rastras.

Marinette se puso roja como una amapola y apartó la vista.

-Yo no... A Louis le gustaba exagerar. Tampoco estaba tan  
embelesada...

-¿También vas a rechazar este regalo? -inquirió él, pero no  
enfadado, sino en un murmullo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos, y el rubio se  
encontró conteniendo el aliento, sin saber muy bien si quería que lo aceptara o lo rechazara.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a darme esas esculturas? -inquirió ella también en un murmullo, como sorprendida-. ¿A pesar de... de  
todo?

Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Quería a mi hermano, y creo que debo hacer honor a sus deseos.  
La cuestión es si tú también crees que debes hacerlo, o no.

Ella lo miró aún más sorprendida, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Por supuesto, pero...

-¿Eso es todo? -la interrumpió él, volviéndose hacia sus abogados.

Los dos hombres captaron la indirecta y se pusieron a recoger sus cosas.

-Sí, con esto hemos terminado en lo que se refiere a la señorita  
Dupein - respondió uno de ellos, antes de tenderle unos folios  
grapados-: Y esto es lo que nos había pedido -añadió.

Adrien ignoró su expresión contrariada. La pérdida de sus padre, madrastra y hermanastro era algo irreparable, algo que nadie habría podido prever, pero lo que Marinette había hecho había sido algo premeditado, y  
no dejaría que nadie lo disuadiera del plan que había trazado, por  
extremo que pareciera.

En cuanto sus abogados se hubieron marchado se volvió hacia la chica, y vio que estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en un cuadro en el otro extremo de la biblioteca.

Le había vuelto un poco el color a las mejillas y parecía más sosegada.  
Cuando se levantó para sentarse en el borde de la mesa, frente a  
ella, Marinette giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró recelosa. Él la observó en silencio, esperando. Ella se humedeció los labios con  
la lengua.

-Creo -murmuró- que debería explicarte algunas cosas que...

-Las explicaciones solo son necesarias cuando hay un  
malentendido o cuando se ha omitido algún hecho -la cortó él-. Te embaracé, me lo ocultaste y luego decidiste deshacerte de ese bebé. ¿He malinterpretado u omitido algo?

Ella dio un respingo, pero luego lo miró ofendida y entornó los ojos.

-No, pero te olvidas de algo.

-¿De qué?

-De que se trataba de mi cuerpo y era a mí a quien le correspondía  
la última palabra, no a ti.

-¿O sea que yo no tenía ni voz ni voto? -le espetó furioso.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que pasa es que crees que tomé esa decisión a la ligera, cuando no fue así en absoluto.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa si yo no estaba allí?

-¡Ya lo sé! Y tienes todo el derecho a recriminármelo, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Estoy... estoy intentando pasar página.

El horrible dolor que le atenazaba el corazón se intensificó.

-Pues yo no estoy preparado para pasar página -le espetó-. Y no,  
no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero sí el futuro. Y es lo que vas a  
hacer.

Ella exhaló un suspiro tembloroso, aprensivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya es hora de que pasemos al siguiente punto del orden del  
día - respondió él, arrojando sobre su regazo los papeles que le había dado el abogado.

Marinette se quedó mirándolos antes de tomarlos y escudriñar la primera página con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un acuerdo entre tú y yo.

Ella hojeó las otras páginas.

-Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero un acuerdo para qué? Aquí dice que es  
un acuerdo a cambio de mis «servicios». Soy diseñadora de ropa. ¿Qué servicios podrías querer de mí?

-No necesito tus servicios profesionales -replicó él-. Lo que quiero es que me des lo que me quitaste. En una sola noche perdí a toda mi familia; quiero un hijo, Marinette. Y tú vas a dármelo.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. 6: Un contrato de 9 meses

**_6: Un contrato de 9 meses_**

_"Y en respuesta a lo que haz susurrado a mi oído, debo admitir que he fantaseado contigo"_  
_Golden trunks, Arctic Monkeys_  
_._  
_._  
_._

Aquello dejó a Marinette tan aturdida y confundida, que se quedó paralizada un buen rato antes de levantarse como un resorte y arrojar sobre la mesa aquellos papeles.

–¿Te has vuelto loco?

–Nada de eso –replicó él–. De hecho, creo que esta es una de  
las decisiones más juiciosas que he tomado.

–Pues vete olvidando, porque eso no va a pasar –le espetó ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–¿Adónde crees que vas?

–¿Dónde crees tú? ¡Me voy!

–No, tú no te vas –replicó él en un tono quedo a la vez que amenazador, plantándose delante de ella.

A Marinette se le erizó el vello pero no retrocedió.

–Ya lo creo que me voy.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con los ojos  
entornados.

–Puedes salir de esta habitación, pero no lo tendrás tan fácil para abandonar la casa.

–Espero que no estés sugiriendo que pretendes retenerme aquí…

–Eso depende solo de ti. Puedes irte, aunque tendrás que ingeniártelas para volver a la ciudad por tus medios, o podemos  
terminar esta conversación.

Marinette, que tenía la alarmante sospecha de que había planeado todo aquello con meticulosa precisión, sacudió la cabeza, lo rodeó y llegó a la puerta.

–Ya me las arreglaré para que alguien me lleve –le espetó, y un  
inmenso alivio la invadió cuando giró el pomo y vio que se abría la  
puerta.

Ya se alejaba por el pasillo cuando Adrien dijo a sus espaldas, en un tono casi indiferente:

–Esa prisa que tienes por volver… ¿es por la cita que tienes en esa  
clínica de reproducción asistida, o por tu madre?

Marinette se giró tan deprisa que casi perdió el equilibrio. No podía creerse que hubiese tenido la desfachatez de invadir de ese modo su vida privada.

–¿Qué?

Adrien, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con aire  
indolente, permaneció callado con sus ojos verdes clavados en ella.

–¿No me oíste? Te pregunté…

–Te he oído, y sabes perfectamente qué he dicho –la cortó él–. Lo  
que pasa es que preferiría no seguir esta conversación en el pasillo, donde puede oírnos cualquier miembro del servicio, sobre todo con lo alterada que estás.

Marinette se mordió la lengua para no aullar de rabia, y se contuvo para no ir hasta él, agarrarlo por las solapas de su caro traje y zarandearlo como a un monigote. Sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

–¿Con qué derecho te inmiscuyes en mi vida privada?

Adrien se irguió y sacó las manos de los bolsillos.

–Vuelve aquí dentro y hablemos como personas racionales.

Marinette, sin embargo, se quedó paralizada donde estaba.

–El boleto de avión, la reserva de hotel, el venir aquí para reunirnos con tus abogados… –murmuró–. Todo eso formaba parte de un  
plan, ¿no?

–Así es –confirmó él sin el menor pudor–. Ah, y algo que olvidé mencionar: he hecho que traigan tus cosas del hotel aquí mientras estábamos en la catedral. Así que tenlo en cuenta por si aún quieres irte.

La amenaza velada en sus palabras era más que evidente: sus cosas, incluido su pasaporte y el billete de avión. Aunque intentara marcharse, no llegaría muy lejos.

–¡Dios! Eres…

–Estaría bien que pudiéramos hablar sin todo ese teatro.

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a entrar en la biblioteca lentamente. En un intento por detener el temblor de sus dedos, apretó el bolso con fuerza.

–Podría denunciarte a la policía.

–¿Por qué, por tener una simple conversación contigo? –inquirió él, burlón, enarcando una ceja.

–No le veo la gracia –lo increpó ella acaloradamente.

Las facciones de Adrien se endurecieron.

–Tampoco yo –le aseguró–. ¿Te has parado a pensar que, si me hubieras dicho lo del bebé, las cosas podrían haber sido muy  
distintas?

En las primeras semanas, tan duras, después del diagnóstico,  
había descubierto por las revistas que Adrien seguía con Lila.  
¿Cómo iba a confiar en un hombre que se había acostado con ella  
estando comprometido?, se había dicho. Y el saber que no podía  
confiar en él, aunque fuera el padre del bebé, la había llevado a  
decidir no decirle nada del embarazo.

–¿Distintas?, ¿en qué sentido? –le preguntó.

–Para empezar, si hubieras acudido a mí, económicamente estarías mejor que ahora.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Louis te ayudó a pagar las facturas de la clínica, ¿no? ¿No te  
paraste a pensar que, si hubieras seguido adelante con el embarazo, si me hubieras dicho que iba a ser padre, te habría dado todo el dinero que hubieras querido?

Ella se tambaleó, aturdida por sus palabras.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que decidí deshacerme del bebé porque no  
tenía dinero?

–Hice que un detective privado investigara tus cuentas; sé que  
estás en bancarrota.

Marinette estaba tan indignada que le costaba respirar.

–Lo que hiciste no tiene excusa posible –continuó Adren–. Te  
deshiciste del bebé porque era un inconveniente para ti, y ni te  
molestaste en decírmelo –la cortó él, con la mandíbula tan tensa  
que parecía de piedra. Fue hasta su escritorio, tomó una carpeta y  
volvió junto a ella–. Y luego está esto –le dijo mostrándole un  
documento que sacó de la carpeta.  
Ella reconoció de inmediato el  
logotipo en la cabecera–. No acabo de entender por qué te deshiciste del bebé, y luego enviaste una solicitud para que te concedieran una inseminación artificial gratuita. ¿Por qué, Marinette? ¿Por qué razón has decidido que  
quieres tener un hijo ahora?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No somos nada que implique que deba hacerlo. Es mi vida.

Adrien la miró con una expresión inescrutable antes de volver a  
guardar el documento y arrojar la carpeta sobre la mesa.

–Muy bien, pasemos a otro tema. Tu madre está ingresada por  
ciertas complicaciones derivadas de un cáncer cervical en estadío  
dos, ¿verdad?

Marinette sintió una punzada en el pecho.

–Sí –murmuró.

–Sé que este mes se le acaba la cobertura del seguro y que sus  
médicos están a punto de tirar la toalla. Nada salvo un milagro te devolvería la esperanza –dijo Adrien.

No había malicia en su voz, pero tampoco calidez alguna, ni  
compasión. Marinette se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación, y notó como la ira se apoderaba de ella.

–Así es. Deja que adivine: de pronto resulta que eres capaz de hacer posible un milagro.

–Digamos que tengo el dinero suficiente para impulsar ciertos  
milagros. Pero estoy tratando de descubrir cuáles son tus objetivos: ese bebé que quieres tener, ¿sería tu manera de aliviar una futura pérdida? Antes no querías un hijo, pero ahora pareces desesperada por tener uno. ¿Es por eso, porque no querrías quedarte sola si tu madre muere? –inquirió con frialdad.

–No sé qué clase de monstruo crees que soy, pero lo que estás  
sugiriendo es repugnante.

–¿Lo es? –inquirió él en un tono más suave, más vulnerable.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos al comprender de pronto.

–¿Por eso quieres tú un hijo? ¿Para no sentirte solo?

La cara de Adrien se contrajo de dolor.

–Sí, quiero una familia –asintió.

–Y hurgando en el historial médico de mi madre, ¿qué crees que vas a conseguir, aparte de hacerme pensar que intentas chantajearme?

–No es chantaje. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo y así tendrás una preocupación menos.

Ella rio con incredulidad.

–¿De verdad esperas que crea, después de la que has montado  
para traerme aquí, que me ayudarías simplemente por hacer una buena obra?

Él se quedó callado, y cuando finalmente contestó había una  
desolación palpable en su voz.

–Por alguna razón que desconozco, Louis te tenía en mucho aprecio  
a tu madre y a ti. Y a pesar de que el dinero que te ha dejado en su  
testamento podría ayudar a tu madre, estás dispuesta a rechazarlo solo por orgullo. Louis ya no está aquí para hacerte entrar en razón, pero yo sí.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–Ese dinero era para ese bebé que no llegué a tener.

–No, era para ti. Pero al igual que a mi bebé lo has despreciado sin  
pensar. ¿Crees que a Louis se le pasó el hecho de que ya no estabas  
embarazada cuando decidió no revisar su testamento? Sabía que tu madre estaba enferma; ¿no se te ha ocurrido que podría ser su  
manera de intentar ayudarte?

–No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de qué estaba pensando cuando…

–¡Puede que en esto precisamente! –la interrumpió él–. Tal vez creía, y con razón, que me debías unas cuantas respuestas –le espetó con los puños apretados.

Marinette, sin embargo, no dio marcha atrás.

–Dejando eso a un lado, no merezco ese dinero.

–¿Y tu madre?, ¿se merece que la abandones a su suerte?

–¡Yo no la he abandonado! He hecho todo lo que he podido por  
ella…

–¿De verdad? ¿O has hecho el mínimo esfuerzo, y luego has  
decidido tirar la toalla, como con nuestro bebé?

Sus palabras eran como latigazos.

–No tienes derecho a decirme eso…

–Ya lo creo que lo tengo. La decisión que tomaste no tiene vuelta atrás; solo puedes tratar de reparar el desagravio que me hiciste.

–¡Vaya, pues siento no habértelo dicho cuando descubrí que estaba  
embarazada! ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? ¿O quieres que me ponga también de rodillas y suplique tu perdón?

–Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Marinette arrojó su bolso a uno de los sofás.

–¿Cómo puedes proponerme algo así, cuando me miras con ese  
odio? –le recriminó.

Él se volvió hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando fuera tanto rato  
que Marinette pensó que no iba a responder. Cuando finalmente se  
volvió, su mirasa se había endurecido aún más.

–No tienes por qué caerme bien para llevarte a la cama –le  
contestó–. De hecho, la última vez que nos vimos era evidente que  
no conectábamos en absoluto y aun así quedó demostrado que  
había una fuerte química entre nosotros.

Su razonamiento estaba dejando patidifusa a la chica.

–¿De verdad crees que lo que pasó esa noche puede compararse con lo que me estás proponiendo? Pues lo siento por ti, pero te  
equivocas si crees que puedes obligarme a algo así.

–No. Te quedarás aquí y dejaré que lo consultes con la almohada.  
Mañana por la mañana me darás una respuesta, y espero que sea  
un «sí».

–¿O qué? -lo retó.

–O nada. Y por nada quiero decir que los dos saldremos de esto  
con las manos vacías. No vas a volver a Inglaterra a inseminarte  
con el esperma de un donante anónimo. De hecho, he llamado para decirles que ibas a volver a intentarlo por la vía tradicional conmigo.

Marinette se sintió como si el suelo temblara bajo sus pies.

–No… ¡No hiciste eso!

–Me parece que subestimas hasta qué punto quiero esto –le contestó él–. ¿Tú no quieres que tu madre se cure?

–Eso… eso es chantaje…

–Creo que no eres la más indicada para lanzar acusaciones. Lo que  
tú hiciste fue mucho peor.

Marinette, que lo que querría hacer sería agarrar un abrecartas y clavárselo en ese negro corazón que tenía, reprimió como pudo su  
irritación y levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

–Adrien, escúchame, por favor –le pidió–: lo que hice… la decisión  
que tomé… no tenía elección –se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar  
saliva. Sacudió la cabeza y repitió–: No tenía elección…

El rubio palideció. Su rostro se contrajo de ira, y sus ojos refulgían como un volcán en erupción.

–Sí la tenías. Yo podría haberte ayudado. Pero fuiste demasiado  
egoísta como para dejar que fuera parte de la ecuación. Tomaste  
esa decisión sin contar conmigo.

–No haces más que echarme la culpa de todo sin escucharme–le espetó ella–. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Adrien frunció el ceño.

–¿De mí?

–Sí, de ti. Me dijiste que ya no estabas comprometido, y unas  
semanas después descubrí que era mentira.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Adrien.

–¿Y esa es la razón por la que llamaste a mi hermano, cuando  
deberías haberme llamado a mí? ¿Por eso le cargaste a él con la  
responsabilidad cuando debería haberme hecho cargo yo?

Marinette exhaló temblorosa.

–No le cargué con ninguna responsabilidad. Yo no lo llamé. Fue mi madre quien lo hizo.

Él se quedó muy quieto y frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Tu madre?

Ella asintió.

–Le habían dado el alta, pero aún estaba débil por la quimioterapia.  
Sabía lo que estaba pasando y se sentía mal por no poder ayudarme. Le dije que no necesitaba ayuda pero ella… no me hizo caso. Pensaba que estaba fallándome. Sabía que Louis y yo  
éramos muy buenos amigos, y dio por hecho que nuestra relación  
había pasado a ser algo distinto. El caso es que creyó que él era el  
padre y lo llamó. Parece ser que le echó un buen rapapolvo por  
eludir sus responsabilidades, y Louis en vez de decirle que se  
equivocaba, aguantó el sermón y al día siguiente se presentó en  
mi casa.

–Déjame adivinar: ¿fue entonces cuando le hiciste prometer que no  
me contaría nada? –la voz de Adrien era una mezcla de fuego y  
hielo.

–Quería decírtelo yo. Creí que no te parecería bien que fuera él  
quien lo hiciera. Y pensaba que tenía mucho tiempo. Pero luego las cosas… se complicaron.

Adrien suspiró con pesadez.

–Pues bien que encontraste tiempo para llamar una segunda vez a  
Louis para que sostuviera tu mano cuando te hicieran el aborto…

Marinette se sentía aturdida por la cantidad de detalles que conocía. Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado.

–Yo no le pedí que me acompañara, pero él se negó a aceptar un no por respuesta cuando se ofreció a hacerlo.

Él soltó una risa seca.

–Debió resultarte tan difícil ceder ante su insistencia… Igual de fácil  
que te resultó encontrar excusas para no llamarme.

–¿Cómo te atreves…?

Adrien dio un golpe en el escritorio que le hizo dar un respingo.

–Digo lo que pienso porque he perdido a mi bebé y tú tienes la  
culpa.

El dolor que le causaron esas palabras la sacudió de la cabeza a  
los pies.

–Me das sermones desde tu pedestal, acusándome de no haber  
hecho lo correcto, pero… ¿pensabas que después de que me  
mintieras querría volver a saber nada de ti? ¿O vas a decirme que  
era un doble tuyo el que aparecía con Lila en esas fotos que publicaron las revistas unas semanas después?

Adrien apretó la mandíbula.

–Lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue algo de una sola noche y, si mal no  
recuerdo, era lo que tú querías; lo que los dos queríamos.

–¿Y Lila no tiene nada que decir de todo esto? –le preguntó.

–Hace meses que lo nuestro terminó –respondió él en un tono  
tajante.

–¿Igual que la última vez que nos vimos?

–Te he dicho que lo nuestro terminó, y por tanto no pinta nada en esta conversación –dijo Adrien–. ¿Vas a dejar que tu orgullo y tu cabezonería se interpongan cuando tal vez podrías salvar la vida a  
tu madre?

El corazón de Marinette se estremeció.

–Haría lo que fuera por mi madre, pero lo que me propones… No  
puedo evitar verlo como una fría transacción.

–Una transacción con la que los dos ganamos.

–Pero lo médicos dicen que no pueden hacer nada más por ella…

–Pues se equivocan –dijo Adrien.

Tomó otra carpeta del escritorio y  
se la llevó. Con las manos temblándole, Marinette la abrió y empezó a leer las hojas que contenía. Se mencionaban algunos de los mejores hospitales  
universitarios y centros de investigación del mundo, y también había cartas de especialistas de renombre que habían contestado a las preguntas que él les había formulado. No le ofrecían garantías, pero media docena de médicos distintos apuntaban un porcentaje más alto de probabilidades de que su madre se curase.

–Todo lo que dice en este informe ha sido revisado y contrastado no  
una, sino dos veces –le aseguró el rubio–. Lo único que hace falta  
para darle a tu madre la ayuda que necesita es que tú digas que sí.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. 7: Vida por vida

**_7: Vida por vida_**

_"No lo tomes personal, no eres la única a la que el tiempo ha tomado de rehén, cariño, ahí es donde te equivocas"_  
_That's where you wrong, Arctic Monkeys_  
_._  
_._  
_._

Marinette releyó detenidamente el informe que Adrien le había dado.  
Recomendaba que el nuevo tratamiento de su madre debería  
empezarse de inmediato, y preferiblemente en una clínica de Alemania que estaba a la vanguardia en ese tipo de terapia.

Cerró la carpeta y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Tenía el pulso acelerado y estaba tan agitada que dejó a un lado la carpeta y se quitó, una tras otra, todos los incaíbles que sujetaban el moño que se había hecho esa mañana. Soltarse el cabello la alivió un poco, pero su mente seguía siendo un hervidero de pensamientos por la enormidad de lo que Adrien estaba pidiéndole.

Alzó la vista hacia este, que estaba de pie frente a ella, esperando.

–¿Estás lista para que lo discutamos como es debido? –le preguntó.

Marinette suspiró profundamente.

–¿Por qué yo? Seguro que en tu libreta de teléfonos tienes a alguna  
conquista que pasara una sola noche contigo y que estaría encantada de darte un hijo.

Adrien apretó los labios.

–Todavía no he encontrado a una sola mujer que, independientemente de lo que asegure al principio, en algún punto no empiece a fantasear con que la relación se convierta en algo más serio. Y yo no quiero una relación seria.

–Ya. Y como no quieres una relación seria, ¿te comprometiste  
con Lila para casarte con ella?

Adrien ignoró su sarcasmo.

–Me comprometí con ella porque creía que funcionaría, pero ya no  
lo creo así. El matrimonio no está hecho para mí. Y respecto a por  
qué tú… –se encogió de hombros–. Porque tú buscas a un donante  
de esperma y resulta que yo necesito un vientre de alquiler. Una simple transacción, sin complicaciones, a la que te comprometerás al firmar el acuerdo que mis abogados han redactado.

Marinette sintió una punzada en el pecho.

–No voy a entregarte a mi bebé como si nada cuando nazca.

Adrien se quedó muy quieto, y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–¿Significa eso que estarías dispuesta a darme un hijo? –inquirió él al cabo de un rato, con la voz extrañamente ronca.

Ella exhaló temblorosa.

–Yo… no… Aún no he dicho nada.

–La respuesta es muy simple: sí o no.

–Ya, ¡pues me gustaría que me dieras al menos cinco minutos para pensármelo!

–Como quieras –respondió Adrien, yendo hacia su escritorio–. Mientras lo piensas llamaré a la cocina para que nos traigan algo de comer.

Ella soltó una risa áspera.

–Unos canapés no harán que me resulte más fácil decidir.

–Ni tampoco que estés sin comer ni beber. Estás mucho más  
delgada que la última vez que te vi.

–Será porque no la he pasado bien en los últimos meses.

–Pues tenemos que ponerle remedio –replicó él.

–Estupendo; engórdame antes de sacrificarme –masculló ella entre  
dientes.

Adrien ya había descolgado el teléfono y estaba dando  
instrucciones a alguien del servicio. Cuando colgó, volvió a plantarse de pie frente a ella un buen rato con los brazos cruzados antes de sentarse a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa, Marinette? Vamos, suéltalo.

Ella no quería decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando, pero el  
miedo que atenazaba su corazón no se disipaba.

–Es que… ¿no te preocupa que algo pueda salir mal? –le preguntó.

«Otra vez», añadió para sus adentros.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de él.

–Ibas a someterte a una inseminación artificial; ¿acaso te daban alguna garantía de que haciéndolo de esa manera el embarazo saldría bien?

A Marinette se le encogió el corazón.

–No –musitó.

–Pues eso. Esto es lo mismo, pero te aseguro que estarás bajo la supervisión de los mejores especialistas.

Las palabras de Adrien la tranquilizaron un poco, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba planteándose en serio acceder a lo que le había propuesto.

–¿Y cómo nos organizaríamos? –le preguntó–. Tú viajas mucho por  
tu trabajo y yo vivo en París.

–Nuestro hijo nacerá aquí en Londres . Cuando sea lo bastante  
mayor, trasladar mis oficinas de vuelta a París no será un problema. Ya lo decidiremos llegado el momento.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–Yo también tengo un trabajo, Adrien. ¿Qué esperas que haga,  
que me siente a mirar el aire hasta que nazca el bebé?

–Preferiría que no trabajaras durante el embarazo, y por supuesto durante los primeros años de vida del niño…

Ella lo interrumpió con una risa incrédula.

–Es broma, ¿no? El mundo no funciona así. Tengo facturas  
que pagar y tengo que cuidar de mi madre.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso cuando tu empresa ha denegado tu petición para reincorporarte a tu puesto?

Ella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta.

–¿Hay algún resquicio de mi vida en el que no hayas hurgado? No  
puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo… –murmuró apartando la vista.

Adrien la agarró por los hombros para que lo mirara.

–Quiero un hijo y serás tú quien me lo dé –le dijo con voz ronca–.  
¿De qué otro modo quieres que te lo diga para que te des cuentas  
de que hablo en serio?

Quizá fuera el tacto abrasador de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda  
de sus brazos, o el ligero temblor en su voz, que sonaba tan  
desesperada… Fuera lo que fuera, puso fin a su indecisión y  
comprendió que debía hacerlo. Por su madre, por sí misma.

–No hace falta que digas nada más –murmuró.

–Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo?

Marinette asintió. Adrien permaneció un buen rato mirándola en silencio, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente los brazos con los pulgares. Cuando bajó la vista a sus labios, sintió un cosquilleo en ellos, como si los  
hubiera acariciado también.

–¿Con qué margen de tiempo contamos? –le preguntó de repente el rubio.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Estás al final del ciclo o…?

Aquella era una pregunta que no se había esperado, y sintió como  
se le subían los colores a la cara.

–No puedo creerme que estés preguntando sobre mi ciclo menstrual.

–Es algo natural; no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

–No me da vergüenza, es que… así, de pronto…

–A lo mejor hubieras preferido que habláramos antes del tiempo  
que hace –dijo él sarcástico, y se quedó mirándola, esperando a que respondiera a su pregunta.

–Quiza dentro de tres días habré terminado de ovular –murmuró ella finalmente. Adrien volvió a bajar la vista a sus labios y se inclinó lentamente hacia ella.

–Entonces esta noche vendrás a mi cama.

Aquello era demasiado. Marinette tragó saliva.

–No. Necesito un poco de tiempo para digerir todo esto.

–Por mucho tiempo que te dé, no va a cambiar nada.

–Lo sé, pero aún así voy a tomarme el tiempo que necesite.

El rubio apretó los labios, pero antes de que pudiera decir  
nada más llamaron a la puerta. Cuando dio su permiso, entró una mujer de mediana edad empujando un carrito con bebidas frías y calientes, bollería y sándwiches.

Sonrió afectuosamente a Adrien antes de colocar las cosas sobre  
la mesita frente al sofá.

–Esta es Teresa, mi cocinera y ama de llaves –le dijo Adrien a Marinette.

La mujer la saludó con otra  
sonrisa. Cuando se hubo retirado, él se volvió hacia Marinette.

–¿Qué te apetece? –le preguntó.

–Un café. Con nata y azúcar.

Adrien les sirvió café a ambos, le pasó su taza, y durante unos  
minutos permanecieron en silencio mientras él se bebía el café y ella se tomaba un sándwich.

–Cuando terminemos te enseñaré dónde está tu suite –le dijo–, y  
cuando hayas descansado te presentaré a los demás miembros del servicio y te enseñaré el resto de la villa.

Agradecida por poder tener al fin una conversación normal con él,  
Marinette le dio las gracias antes de alargar el brazo para alcanzar un bollito de crema.

–Lo haremos mañana por la mañana –le dijo Adrien de repente–; no esperaré más.

La idea de hacerlo con él a plena luz del día casi hizo que se le  
atragantara el bollito.

–Mañana por la noche –se apresuró a replicar cuando hubo  
tragado.

Adrien no frunció el ceño, pero a Marinette no le pasó desadvertido su descontento.

–¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieres desperdiciar otras  
veinticuatro horas? –le preguntó él, dejando la taza en su platillo.

–¿No basta con que haya accedido a darte lo que querías? ¿Hay  
alguna razón por la que tengamos que hacerlo de día?

Él se quedó mirándola con una expresión de sorpresa que de  
inmediato se tornó en una sonrisa sarcástica.

–¿Me estás diciendo que solo practicas sexo de noche?

Ella dejó su taza en la mesa.

–Mira, que hayamos hablado de mi ciclo menstrual no significa que  
vaya a ponerme a discutir contigo sobre mi vida sexual.

–¿Con cuántos hombres lo has hecho? –le preguntó él.

–A lo mejor es que no me has oído; acabo de decirte que no…

–Te he oído. Y ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

Marinette lo miró desafiante

–¿Con cuántas mujeres lo has hecho tú? –inquirió, segura de que al devolverle la pelota pondría fin a aquel ridículo interrogatorio.

Adrien le dio una cifra que la dejó boquiabierta, porque era mucho  
más baja de lo que habría esperado.

–Ya puedes cerrar la boca –le dijo él, burlón–. No todo lo que lees  
en los periódicos es verdad. De hecho, me apostaría mi fortuna a  
que el noventa por ciento de lo que se dice de mí es falso. Bueno,  
tu turno.

Marinette apretó los labios, sabiendo que el número que estaba a punto de decir delataría su patética falta de experiencia.

–Dos –murmuró.

Una expresión que no le dio tiempo a interpretar cruzó fugazmente por los ojos de Adrien.

–¿Dos?

–Sí.

Incapaz de seguir soportando su mirada inquisitiva, bajó la vista,  
pero él la tomó de la barbilla.

–¿Incluyéndome a mí?

Ella asintió abruptamente y se echó hacia atrás.

–Sí, incluyéndote a ti.

–¿El otro era un novio con el que tuviste una relación larga? Por  
amor de Dios…

–No, fue una relación muy breve y de la que me arrepentí  
enseguida. ¿Has acabado ya con las preguntas? ¿Puedo irme ya?  
–inquirió levantándose.

Adrien se levantó también. Sobre la mesita, a un lado, estaban los  
papeles del acuerdo, y de nuevo volvió a llenarla de aprensión el  
pensar a lo que se había comprometido.

–Más vale que no estés pensando en echarte atrás –le advirtió

Adrien, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

–Te he dado mi palabra –replicó ella.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron de satisfacción, y esperó a que ella  
hubiera recogido su bolso antes de conducirla fuera de la biblioteca.

Mientras lo seguía, Marinette no pudo sino admirarse de la magnificencia de los pasillos y salas por los que pasaban. Los elementos barroco se entremezclaban con otros de estilo morisco, y había bellísimas  
vidrieras de colores.

Marinette sentía curiosidad, pero no estaba allí de visita turística, y el pensar en la enorme responsabilidad a la que se había  
comprometido, se acordó de que debería llamar a su madre y a su  
empresa para informarles de la decisión que había tomado. Lo  
segundo podría esperar unos días, pero lo de su madre no.

–Tengo que llamar a mi madre –le dijo a Adrien–; contarle lo que  
hemos acordado sobre su tratamiento.

Él lo sopesó un momento antes de asentir.

–Hay un teléfono en tu suite; podrás llamarla desde allí.

Cuando llegaron allí y entraron, el rubio se volvió para decirle:

–Si necesitas alguna cosa, solo tienes que descolgar el teléfono y  
pulsar el cero. Teresa no habla francés, pero los miembros  
más jóvenes del servicio sí lo hablan bien.

–¿Es que tú no estarás? –le preguntó ella.

–Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos en la ciudad, pero volveré esta noche.

Marinette, que se había imaginado poco menos que se convertiría en su sombra hasta que se quedase embarazada, no supo cómo  
reaccionar.

–Ah, de acuerdo –murmuró.

Se quedaron mirándose una eternidad en medio de un silencio tenso. No parecía que quedara nada que decir. Bueno, había  
una pregunta que necesitaba que le contestara.

–¿Qué pasará después de que… de que me quede embarazada?

–¿Te refieres a si querré que sigamos compartiendo la cama?

Ella asintió, y Adrien bajó la vista un momento antes de mirarla a  
los ojos de nuevo.

–Cuando estés embarazada ya no tendremos que hacerlo más.

Una sensación que no habría sabido definir invadió a Marinette que asintió brevemente.

–Bien, estupendo.

Adrien paseó la vista a su alrededor, como abstraído en sus  
pensamientos, y a Marinette le pareció advertir una honda tristeza en su mirada, esa tristeza que solo le había dejado entrever de formaintermitente a lo largo del día.

–Espera –lo llamó cuando ya iba a marcharse.

Adrien se detuvo y giró la cabeza.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Marinette retorció entre los dedos la correa del bolso.

–No llegaste a contestar los e-mails que te envié, y supongo que  
ahora ya sé por qué, pero, en caso de que no los leyeras, quiero  
que sepas lo que te decía en ellos: siento muchísimo tu pérdida;  
Louis era muy especial, y estoy segura de que tus padres también lo eran.

Él se quedó completamente inmóvil, y su rostro se tensó antes de que asintiera.

–Gracias –murmuró.

Después de que Adrien se marchara, Marinette se dio una ducha, se puso un albornoz, y fue al vestidor, donde hizo un repaso de la poca ropa que tenía para ponerse. Como no había tenido intención de permanecer más de tres días en Londres había metido en su maleta lo justo. Aparte del vestido y el suéter que había llevado en el viaje de ida solo tenía un par de vestidos, un camisón, unas cuantas prendas de ropa interior y unas sandalias. ¡No podría apañarse solo con eso durante nueve meses!

Tenía que calmarse, ponerse histérica no la ayudaría en nada, se dijo, saliendo al dormitorio y subiéndose a la cama. Tomó el  
inalámbrico de la mesilla y marcó el número del móvil de su  
madre. Al tercer tono esta contestó y Marinette suspiró profundamente antes de decirle:

–Mamá, tengo algo que contarte.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. 8: La magia desconocida

_"Para que sepas que tal vez me contradigo, pero si de algo estoy segura es que quiero estar contigo, que soy una caracola revolcada por las olas aturdida por tu amor"_  
_Quédate esta noche, Mon Laferte_  
_._  
_._  
_._

-¿Hablaste con tu madre?

La pregunta de Adrien devolvió a Marinette, que estaba en sus  
pensamientos, a la realidad. Estaban los dos sentados a la mesa, en el inmenso comedor de la villa. Alzó la vista hacia el rubio y asintió. Tenía el pelo húmedo, como si acabara de ducharse, y se  
había cambiado de ropa.

–Sí, aunque no he podido decirle mucho porque no sé todos los  
detalles.

–Esta tarde he hablado con los especialistas –le dijo Adrien–. Sé  
pondrán en contacto con sus médicos mañana y lo organizarán todo para que sea trasladada a Alemania en los próximos tres días.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Imagino que estarás de acuerdo en que cuanto antes pongamos  
las cosas en marcha, mejor, ¿no?

Marinette sabía que no se refería solo a su madre.

–Sí, claro.

–Bien. Entonces te alegrará saber que he pedido cita para que  
vayamos mañana a un médico en la ciudad –le dijo él calmadamente–. Luego nos iremos al centro y pasaremos allí el día.

Marinette, que estaba llevándose la cuchara a la boca, frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué?

–Ya que hasta la noche no estaremos ocupados concibiendo un bebé –dijo Adrien–, he aprovechado para concertar una reunión de negocios por la mañana, y tú, mientras, puedes ir de compras para tener algo más de ropa que ponerte. A menos que  
pienses apañártelas un año entero con lo poco que has traído.

Marinette frunció los labios.

–Pensaba comprar un par de cosas aquí, y luego traerme la ropa que me hiciera falta cuando vuelva a París.

Adrien soltó la cuchara y apretó la mandíbula.

–Hasta que te quedes embarazada no irás a ninguna parte sin mi  
permiso. Y cuando eso ocurra, como hemos acordado que el bebé nacerá aquí, lo lógico es que te quedes en Londres. Además, tu madre estará en Alemania; podrás ir a visitarla cuando quieras.

Ella lo miró furibunda.

–¿Piensas dictar qué puedo o no hacer con cada segundo de mi  
vida a partir de ahora?

–Voy a tomar las riendas para asegurarme de que el embarazo  
vaya bien. Acéptalo y no habrá ningún problema.

–¡Pero si aún no estoy embarazada!

–Podrías estarlo ya si no fueras tan particular respecto a hacerlo de  
día.

Marinette se enfureció casi tanto consigo misma, por sonrojarse,  
como con él.

–Por favor… Te crees todo un semental, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros con arrogancia.

–Te dejé embarazada hace meses aunque usamos preservativo,  
así que quiero pensar que esta vez tendremos la misma suerte.

–¿Y si no me quedo embarazada a la primera? –le espetó ella  
desafiante. Adrien esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

–Eso es lo maravilloso del sexo: podemos intentarlo tantas veces  
como haga falta. Y ahora acábate la sopa antes de que se enfríe.

–Me parece que he perdido el apetito.

–Es igual; cómetela. Tienes que comer para estar sana.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un sorbo de agua mientras intentaba pensar en algún tema de conversación neutral que no  
tuviera que ver con bebés o sexo.

Teresa, que había salido del comedor para llevarse sus platos,  
regresó en ese momento con el segundo: pollo relleno acompañado de pimientos asados y arroz cocido en leche de coco.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, y la tensión entre ellos hizo que la conversación siguiera igual de envarada. A Marinette le dolía que notuviera ningún interés en ella más allá de utilizarla para que le diera un hijo.

–Sé que no lo hemos discutido a fondo, pero preferiría no dejar mi trabajo por completo durante el embarazo –le dijo–. Me volvería  
loca pasarme todo el día sentada.

Pensaba que Adrien mostraría de inmediato su desacuerdo, pero  
para su sorpresa se levantó y le respondió:

–Tengo un proyecto del que podrías ocuparte.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

Adrien asintió.

–Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Marinette dejó su servilleta en la mesa y lo siguió fuera del comedor. La siesta que se había echado y lo tarde que él había vuelto habíaimpedido que le enseñara el resto de la villa, como le había prometido. Sin embargo, cuando una criada la había conducido al comedor para la cena, había aprovechado para asomarse brevemente a las estancias por las que pasaban. Cada una le había parecido más impresionante que la anterior, y por eso estaba segura de que el proyecto de reforma que quería encomendarle no tendría nada que ver con la villa.

Pero eso fue hasta que llegaron a una estancia del ala oeste. La  
diferencia con el resto era tan chirriante que se quedó boquiabierta.

–¡Por Dios! ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

–Alguien en quien no debería haber confiado –contestó él.

La estancia, un salón en la primera planta con una terraza que daba  
a la piscina, había sido convertida en una pesadilla futurista-  
minimalista, un estilo que desentonaba por completo con el resto de la villa. Mirara donde mirara había muebles blancos que chocaban de un modo espantoso con otros con las mesas y sillas con armazón de cromo y cortinas y sillas tapizadas con telas brillantes con estampados de flores.

–¿Y por qué lo permitiste? –le preguntó ella.

No sabía si cerrar los ojos para no ver tanta estridencia, o echarse a  
llorar por aquel crimen.

–Desoí mi buen criterio. Y además cometí el error de darle carta  
blanca al diseñador. Cuando me di cuenta le dije que parara las  
obras de inmediato, como verás.

Marinette miró la pared más alejada y se fijó en que, efectivamente, el estuco estaba a medio hacer.

–No puedo creer que hiciera… ¡esto! –murmuró ella–. ¿Pudiste  
salvar alguno de los elementos originales?

Para su sorpresa, a Adrien asintió.

–El marido de Teresa, Mario, es el guardés de la villa. Se aseguró  
de que todo lo que se quitara se mantuviera intacto. ¿Te interesaría hacerte cargo de este proyecto de restauración?

–Podría hacerlo, no diseño interiores pero se me da, me encantaría intentarlo.

–Estupendo. Mario te mostrará dónde guardó todo lo que se retiró. Pero eso será solo cuando…

–Cuando haya cumplido con mi «deber», lo sé. ¿Vas a enseñarme  
el resto de la villa?

Adrien miró su reloj.

–Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar –le dijo–. Tengo que dejarte; debo hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Además, mañana tenemos que salir temprano, y quiero que estés descansada para la noche.

A pesar del calor que le subió de repente a las mejillas, Marinette lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

–No hace falta que sigas haciendo eso, Adrien. Él enarcó una ceja.

–¿El qué?

–Recordarme que vamos a… que voy a…

–¿A acoger mi semilla en tu vientre mañana por la noche? –terminó él por ella, sin el menor pudor.

Marinette se puso aún más colorada.

–¡Por favor…! ¿Quién habla así hoy en día?

Adrien levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

–Te sonrojas con nada –murmuró–. Casi podrías engañarme y hacerme pensar que formas parte de la raza de los ángeles –añadió en un tono de clara censura.

–No es culpa mía que te hubieras formado una impresión  
equivocada de mí. Nunca he dicho que fuera un ángel, ni mucho  
menos –replicó ella–. Pero desde luego tampoco soy el diablo sin  
corazón que crees que soy.

Los dedos de Adrien se deslizaron hasta su nuca.

–¿No lo eres? –murmuró–. Eso está por ver…

Molesta, Marinette dio un  
paso atrás, apartándose de él.

–No te olvides de esas llamadas que tienes que hacer.

Él se quedó mirándola un momento.

–Buenas noches, Marinette–le dijo finalmente.

Ella no respondió. La rabia que se agitaba en su interior se lo  
impedía. Permaneció allí de pie, en silencio, mientras él salía, y  
luego, incapaz de seguir un instante más en aquel esperpento desalón, salió a la terraza.

El fresco aire de la noche la envolvía, pero la sangre aún le hervía por las palabras de Adrien y todo lo que había pasado ese día.

¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría viéndola como a un monstruo?  
¿Hasta que le diera ese hijo que quería? ¿Y cómo se suponía que  
iban a hacer el amor con la actitud que había entre ellos? No servía  
de nada darle vueltas a todo aquello, pero esa desazón siguió  
atormentándola cuando volvió a su suite y se metió en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente una criada despertó a Marinrtte sobre las siete para decirle que «el señor» quería que salieran a las nueve, y a las ocho ya estaba en el comedor, duchada y vestida. De hecho, casi  
había terminado de desayunar cuando apareció Adrien, que le dio los buenos días y la miró de arriba abajo antes de comentar en un  
tono seco:

–Se te ve tan descansada como me siento.

A Marinette no le pasó desapercibida la pulla; y no le faltaba razón: se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

–Vaya, qué lisonjero te has levantado… –respondió con sorna.

–Tal vez sería más generoso con mis cumplidos si hubiéramos  
pasado la noche haciendo algo útil en vez de pasarla contando  
ovejas –repuso él antes de sentarse.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Yo no he contado ovejas. Los increíbles relieves que tienen las  
paredes de mi dormitorio eran una distracción mucho mejor.

Adrien, que estaba sirviéndose café, levantó la cabeza, y un brillo lascivo brilló en sus ojos.

–Espero que los disfrutaras, porque esta noche no podrás  
entretenerte con ellos.

Aunque Marinette optó por ignorarlo, sus palabras hicieron que le temblara el vientre. ¿No se había despertado ella esa mañana pensando en lo mismo? ¿Y no le había provocado ese pensamiento un cosquilleo de expectación?  
Depositó con cuidado la taza de té en su platillo y se levantó.

–He terminado –dijo–. Iré por mi bolso y cuando quieras podemos  
irnos. Adrien, que se había puesto a leer el periódico, se limitó a  
asentir sin levantar la vista y Marinette abandonó el comedor.

A su regreso encontró a Adrien con sus abogados. Al parecer los  
había llamado para que fueran testigos de la firma del acuerdo entre ellos. Fueron todos a la biblioteca, y cuando se hubieron quedado de nuevo a solas, Adrien guardó los documentos en la caja fuerte y salieron de la casa para dirigirse al helipuerto.

El helicóptero los llevó, y una limusina los dejó en la clínica privada donde el rubio había concertado la cita. Durante casi una hora Marinette estuvo respondiendo a las preguntas del médico sobre su salud, y le tomaron la tensión y una muestra de sangre.

Creía que con eso habían terminado, cuando vio que Adrien se remangaba para que a él también le sacaran sangre y le tomaran la presión sanguínea. Al ver su sorpresa, Adrien le explicó:

–En mi última revisión estaba todo bien, pero no está de más  
asegurarse, ¿no?

Aturdida, ella se limitó a asentir, y se alejó hasta la ventana con un  
extraño cosquilleo en el estómago mientras él contestaba a las  
preguntas del médico. Parecía que Adrien no solo iba en serio con  
lo de tener un hijo, pensó mientras miraba la calle; también quería  
asegurarse de que su bebé naciera sano.

Cuando salieron de la clínica Adrien le dijo que el médico le había prometido los resultados preliminares de los análisis para esa tarde, y volvieron a subirse a la limusina para que los dejara en el aeropuerto, donde aguardaba el jet privado que los llevaría a Gales.

Al subir al avión, que era el colmo del lujo y el confort; sofás y  
sillones de cuero, mesitas con tablero de mármol, televisores de  
pantalla plana…, Marinette no pudo sentirse más fuera de lugar con su sencillo vestido y sus sandalias, y se quedó allí de pie, embobada, mirando a su alrededor.  
Al sentir una mano firme y cálida en la cintura dio un respingo, y  
cuando se volvió vio que era Adrien, que estaba detrás de ella.

–Tenemos que sentarnos para que el piloto pueda despegar –le  
dijo.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones, pero la mano de él la recondujo hacia el sofá de dos plazas. La hizo sentarse, le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó a su lado.

Incómoda por su proximidad, Marinette se apartó un poco con el pretexto de cruzar las piernas y al girar la cabeza vio que Adrien se había dado cuenta y parecía que se había molestado.

–Adrien, no…

No estaba segura de qué iba a decirle para explicarse, pero en ese momento se acercó una de las azafatas para ofrecerles algo de  
beber. Ella le pidió un zumo y él una botella de agua mineral. Él esperó a que se quedaran de nuevo a solas para lanzarle  
una mirada furibunda.

–Estaría bien que dejaras de comportarte como un animalillo  
asustado cada vez que te toco en público.

–Es que no sabía que íbamos a dejarnos ver juntos en público –  
replicó ella.

Adrien torció el gesto.

–¿Qué pensabas, que iba a tenerte encerrada los próximos nueve  
meses?

–Pero… ¿no te preocupa que pueda dar una determinada  
impresión? – inquirió ella vacilante.

–¿Qué clase de impresión?

Nerviosa, Marinette se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Pues… bueno, que la gente piense que estamos juntos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. ¿Tú sí?

-No. Sí -Marinette sacudió la cabeza, confundida. –Pero es que no estamos juntos –replicó–. No me gusta que la gente vaya a dar por hecho algo que no es cierto.

–¿Y qué sugieres?, ¿que haga un comunicado de prensa para  
anunciar que solo vamos a acostarnos para tener un hijo?

Entonces fue ella quien lo miró furibunda.

–No, por supuesto que no.

–Tú y yo sabemos cuál es la verdad –le espetó él en un tono tajante–, y eso es lo único que importa.

_**Continuará...**_


	9. 9: Creando vida juntos

_**[****WARNING****]**_  
_**+18**_  
_**ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS**_

_._

_"Ay que tiene tu mirar, siento que todo me arde. Te pensé toda la tarde, por donde vaya te veo, besar tus labios deseo y es que quisiera tocarte, beber de todo tu arte suave como un ronroneo"_  
_Ronroneo, Mon Laferte._  
_._

_._

Mientras la estilista y las dependientas de la boutique atendían a Marinette, Adrien se sentó en un sillón y abrió el periódico que no había podido terminar de leer en el desayuno. Si la había acompañado era solo porque su reunión había acabado temprano; solo por eso.

Estaban en un saloncito privado, y Marinette, sentada en otro sillón,  
observaba a las tres mujeres debatir qué estilos le irían mejor sin tomar parte en la conversación. De hecho, parecía mortalmente aburrida, y se encogía de hombros cada vez que le hacían una pregunta.

Adrien frunció el ceño irritado. A todas las mujeres les encantaba  
que las llevara de compras; ¿por qué a ella no? Sabiendo que ella formaba parte del mundo de la moda. Volvió a bajar la vista al periódico, y al cabo la estilista y las dependientas se llevaron a Marinette al probador. Incapaz de concentrarse, releyó unas cinco veces el mismo párrafo antes de darse por vencido y arrojar el periódico sobre la mesita  
frente a él.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la cortina del probador y salió Marinette.  
Lo primero que le habían dado para que se probase era un vestido  
largo de noche en rojo carmesí, que quedaba ceñido al cuerpo del  
pecho a las rodillas y dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Resaltaba  
a la perfección su curvilínea figura.

Marinette se acercó a un espejo para mirarse, y cuando la vio pasarse una mano por el estómago para alisar la tela, Adrien no pudo evitar pensar en el bebé que no había llegado a nacer, en el infierno que había vivido cuando lo había descubierto, y en la posterior agonía de haber perdido a su padre, madrastra y después a su hermano de un modo tan inesperado.

No se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado un gemido ahogado  
de frustración hasta que las otras tres mujeres se quedaron  
calladas y se volvieron hacia él. La lástima en los ojos de Marinette lo  
irritó. Quería rechazar su compasión, espetarle que no la  
necesitaba…

–Ese nos lo llevamos –dijo para acabar con el incómodo silencio.

Sus palabras desataron un frenesí de actividad entre la estilista y  
las otras dos empleadas de la boutique, que se pusieron a buscar  
más vestidos para que Marinette se los probara, y después de su  
intervención le pidieron que opinara sobre cada nuevo modelo.

Al final acabó aprobando media docena de vestidos de noche,  
mostró su desagrado por uno dorado que enseñaba demasiado, y estaba dando su veredicto sobre una selección de ropa de diario  
cuando sonó su móvil. Le llamaban para decirle que los resultados de los análisis de sangre estaban perfectos y apenas hubo colgado, lleno de satisfacción, hizo una llamada para prepararan su jet privado.

Se levantó a decirle a Marinette que fuera a cambiarse porque se  
marchaban y, mientras ella estaba en el probador vistiéndose, dio a  
la estilista las últimas instrucciones sobre la ropa que debían enviarles y lo pagó todo con su tarjeta de crédito.

–¿Hay alguna razón para que hayamos salido a toda prisa, como si estuviéramos huyendo de la escena de un crimen? –quiso saber Marinette cuando salieron a la calle, donde los aguardaba la limusina.

Adrien esperó a que hubieran subido al vehículo y se hubieran  
puesto en marcha antes de responderle.

–Ya están los resultados de los análisis: está todo bien.

–¿Y?

–Pues que volvemos a casa. Ya he esperado bastante.

Por fin las cosas se movían en la dirección que quería. No podía devolverles la vida a sus padres ni a su hermano, pero sí podía asegurarse de que su recuerdo perviviría a través de su hijo.

Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron hacia la casa, Adrien notó la aprensión apenas disimulada de Marinette, a la que llevaba de la  
mano. También se había fijado en que apenas había comido en el  
avión y en que estaba un poco pálida.

Ni que fuera una virgen que iba a ser sacrificada… Claro que,  
teniendo en cuenta que solo había estado con un hombre aparte de  
él, en cierto modo sí que era como si fuera virgen.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, Adrienn se detuvo y se giró hacia  
ella.

–Estás nerviosa –observó.

Ella se rio con ironía.

–Vaya, ¿se nota?

–Por si no lo recuerdas, ya lo hemos hecho antes.

Marinette se puso aún más tensa.

–Sí, lo recuerdo, y si no recuerdo mal te marchaste a la mañana  
siguiente sin despedirte siquiera –le espetó.

Adrien era consciente de que su comportamiento ese día no había sido precisamente ejemplar.

–Supongo que buena parte de lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue…  
desafortunado –dijo.

–Ya –murmuró Marinette bajando la vista.

Adrien la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

–Pero no me refiero a lo que ocurrió en el coche, ni en tu cama –le aclaró con firmeza.

La expresión de ella no cambió.

–La verdad es que tampoco le veo sentido a que sigamos dándole  
vueltas. Lo que pasó… pasó.

Adrien sentía que debería aliviarlo, que quisiera dejar el tema, pero no fue así. La soltó y fue al mueble-bar a servirse una copa.

–Voy… voy a subir a darme una ducha –dijo Marinette.

Adrien se giró hacia ella. «Gran idea», habría querido decirle, pero con solo mirarla supo que no tenía intención de invitarle, así que  
apartó las tórridas imágenes que estaba conjurando su imaginación y asintió.

–De acuerdo. Subiré enseguida.

Ella abrió la boca, como para replicar, pero al final no dijo nada y se marchó.

Adrien se pasó una mano por el pelo. Dios… Sí, necesitaba un  
buen trago. Se sirvió una copa de brandy, pero no lo ayudó a  
calmarse ni a pensar con más claridad. Inquieto, se paseó arriba y abajo por el salón con la copa en la mano y un ojo en el reloj de  
pared.

Diez minutos después dejó la copa sobre el mueble-bar y subió al  
piso de arriba. Cuando llamó a la puerta de Marinette no hubo respuesta.

Irritado, giró el pomo, y exhaló aliviado al ver que la puerta se abría.  
Por lo menos no había echado el pestillo.  
Sin embargo, Marinette no estaba en el dormitorio, y no se oía ruido  
alguno en el baño. La absurda idea de que había huido lo hizo  
dirigirse apresuradamente al balcón, pero antes de que abriese las puertas cristaleras oyó un leve ruido detrás de sí.

–¿Adrien?

Se dio la vuelta. Marinette estaba en la puerta del vestidor, liada en una toalla. El cabello húmedo le caía sobre los hombros desnudos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo podía ser que sin maquillaje, ni ataviada con lencería sexy, siguiera pareciéndole la mujer más cautivadora que había conocido.

Con el deseo borboteándole en las venas, avanzó lentamente hacia  
ella y la vio tensarse de inmediato.

–¿Te has colado sin mi permiso? –lo increpó.

Él se rio suavemente.

–Solo estaba asegurándome de que no habías decidido escaparte.

Se detuvo ante ella y aspiró su embriagador aroma.

–¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?, ¿si me hubiera escapado?

–Iría tras de ti –le aseguró él.

Marinette se estremeció, había aguardado años para oirle decir tales palabras; a Adrien le entraron ganas de deslizar los dedos por su piel de satén y hacerla estremecer de nuevo. Sin embargo, si la acariciase en ese momento, sería incapaz de parar.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le pasó un brazo por la cintura, otro por debajo de los muslos y la alzó en volandas antes de dirigirse  
hacia la puerta. Marinette, que estaba sujetándose la toalla con una mano, le plantó la otra en el hombro para erguirse y le preguntó con ojos sorprenidos:

–¿A do-dónde me llevas?

–Te hice el amor en mi limusina, y luego en tu casa, en tu cama –  
respondió el mientras salía al pasillo–. Esta vez será en mi cama.

Ya en su dormitorio, cerró de un puntapié y la depositó en el suelo.

–Deja caer la toalla –le dijo con voz ronca.

Marinette parpadeó, miró agitada a su alrededor, y se mordió el labio.

–Déjala caer al suelo, o te la quitaré yo –gruñó Adrien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Tú primero.

Adrien suspiró.

–¿Vas a empezar una discusión por cada pequeño detalle?

Marinette tensó la mano con la que tenía sujeta la toalla.

–Para las mujeres la igualdad es algo muy importante.

Aquello estuvo a punto de arrancarle una sonrisilla a Adrien pero se contuvo. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo, y a continuación se deshizo también de la corbata y la camisa.

Cuando fue a desabrocharse el cinturón, Marinette se quedó mirando sus manos, como paralizada. Adrien desabrochó la hebilla y fue sacando el cinturón lentamente de las trabillas del pantalón. Que estuviera mirándolo lo excitaba aún más. Y no era que se hubiera olvidado de su objetivo, pero no veía por qué no podía aprovechar para disfrutar un poco con aquello.

–Ahora tú –le dijo.

Muy despacio, Marinette se quitó la toalla y la dejó caer.  
Una descarga de deseo lo sacudió. Sí que iba a disfrutar con  
aquello… Atrajo a Marinette hacia sí y la agarró por la cabeza para hacer que lo mirara. La ansiedad que reflejaba su rostro lo sorprendió.

–Mira, Marinette –le dijo–. Podemos dejar que esto sea algo  
forzado y mecánico, o podemos intentar disfrutarlo. ¿Qué  
prefieres?

Ella lo miró boquiabierta y se sonrojó.

–¿Cómo…. cómo esperas que responda a eso sin… sin…?

Adrien le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

–Está bien, no tienes que responder. Yo desde luego preferiría lo segundo. Y es lo que voy a procurar, a menos que tú me pidas lo contrario.

–O podríamos dejar de diseccionar la situación y ponernos a ello –  
propuso Marinette irritada, bajando la vista.

Adrien quería que volviera a mirarlo, pero no pudo resistirse  
a ese «ponernos a ello». No cuando sus manos estaban deslizándose por la gloriosa piel de la chica y la respiración de ella estaba tornándose ya entrecortada.

Por suerte la cama estaba solo a unos pasos. Tumbó a Marinette en ella, se quitó el resto de la ropa, y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de  
excitación y controlarse cuando la vio mirar su erección con unos  
ojos sumamente abiertos.

Se tendió a su lado, la atrajo hacia sí y deslizó la mano por su  
espalda. Marinette se arqueó hacia él, y gimió cuando sus pezones  
endurecidos rozaron su pecho. Incapaz de contenerse, agachó la  
cabeza para tomar uno de ellos en su boca y Marinette gritó de placer al tiempo que hundía los dedos en su pelo.

Sí, no había ninguna razón por la que no pudieran disfrutar  
concibiendo a aquel bebé que daría continuidad a su linaje, se dijo.

A los pocos minutos el fiero deseo que lo embargaba amenazaba  
ya con hacerle perder la cordura y por eso, sin poder esperar ya  
más, la hizo rodar sobre el costado y se colocó sobre ella.

Marinette exhaló temblorosa cuando Adrien le separó las piernas. No podía ser… no podía ser que estuviera disfrutando con aquello. No podía ser que cada célula de su cuerpo estuviese deseándolo, pero un cosquilleo de placer la recorrió cuando los dedos del rubio comenzaron a acariciar la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Luego se inclinó sobre ella, y fue bajando por su cuerpo beso a  
beso, dejando un reguero de fuego a su paso. Marinette movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada, frenética, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba clavándole las uñas en los brazos hasta que oyó a Adrien gruñir excitado.

Al llegar a su vientre Adrien se detuvo y una expresión enigmática se dibujó en su rostro antes de que depositara también un beso sobre él, un beso que provocó en ella una emoción que no quiso intentar desentrañar, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque en ese momento la boca de Adrien fue más abajo, y todo pensamiento racional la abandonó.

Apenas se había recobrado del primer orgasmo cuando notó que él la tomaba con firmeza por las caderas.

–Abre los ojos –le dijo con voz ronca.

Marinette, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba agitado, obedeció, y los intensos ojos verdes de Adrien escrutaron los suyos antes de penetrarla. Se hundió en ella hasta el fondo con una exhalación y se quedó muy quieto, con los dientes apretados. De tanto en tanto se estremecía, y el verlo luchando de esa manera por controlarse produjo a Marinette una punzada de satisfacción.  
Adrien comenzó a sacudir las caderas con embestidas poderosas, implacables, tomando posesión de ella con una maestría que la  
estaba haciendo enloquecer. Marinette, que necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, le hincó los dedos en la cintura.

–Adrien…

–Lo sé… Déjate llevar… Entrégate a mí…

Marinette se abandonó entre intensos gemidos al placer que se desatóen su interior, y al poco Adrien soltaba un gruñido casi animal antes de hundirse una última vez en ella, depositando su semilla en su interior.

Adrien rodó sobre el costado, llevándola con él, pero Marinette se apartó. Había cumplido con su obligación; al menos por esa noche.  
Se movió hacia el borde de la cama y bajó las piernas, pero antes  
de que pudiera levantarse el brazo de Adrien se lo impidió,  
agarrándola por la cintura, y la arrastró de nuevo hacia él.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó.

Aún había color en sus mejillas y tenía el pelo todo revuelto. ¿Por  
qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?

–Me vuelvo a mi habitación.

–Ni hablar. Hasta que no te quedes embarazada, dormirás cada  
noche en mi cama. Mañana haré que traigan aquí tus cosas.

Temblorosa como una hoja, Marinette sacudió la cabeza y le dijo:

–Pre-preferiría que no…

Adrien contrajo el rostro, visiblemente molesto.

–Si crees que vas a hacerme ir a buscarte cada noche, estás  
equivocada.

–¿A buscarme? Si mi habitación está a dos pasos…

–Pues así nos ahorraremos la molestia de estar en habitaciones  
separadas. Marinette sacudió la cabeza de nuevo; su instinto estaba gritándole que aquello era una muy mala idea.

Adrien resopló impaciente.

–Está bien, si lo que quieres es tener un poco de independencia,  
puedes ducharte y vestirte en tu suite. Pero las noches las pasarás  
aquí conmigo; ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Marinette comprendió que no serviría de nada seguir discutiendo con él.  
No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su oferta.

–Está bien.

Satisfecho, Adrien la besó en los labios antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

–Una cosa más –añadió.

–¿Sí? –inquirió ella con voz trémula.

Adrien se inclinó sobre ella.

–El que hayas intentado marcharte tan pronto después de que  
hayamos terminado me induce a pensar que crees que solo te haré  
el amor una vez en la noche –murmuró contra sus labios,  
provocando un cosquilleo en los de ella–. ¿Me equivoco?

A Marinette le ardían las mejillas.

–Yo no… ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

–Bueno, pues por si te pasara por la cabeza, ya lo sabes. Y tampoco te pienses que me limitaré a hacerte el amor solo por las noches –le advirtió.

_**Continuará**_


	10. 10: Te estoy queriendo

**_10: Te estoy queriendo._**

_"Llévame lejos, allá a tu universo donde las palabras conversan se tejen en verso, ahí te esperaré..."_  
_Caderas blancas, Mon Laferte._  
_._  
_._  
_._

A Marinette le quedó claro muy pronto que Adrien no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que la dejase embarazada de nuevo. Rara era la  
noche en que la dejaba dormir más de dos o tres horas seguidas.  
Además, no se limitaba a hacerle el amor en el dormitorio, sino en  
los sitios más dispares, como la ducha o la azotea. Y cuando no  
estaba haciéndole el amor, se pasaba horas encerrado en su  
estudio, donde pintaba y esculpía.

Le había enseñado a Marinette toda la villa a la mañana siguiente de que regresaran de Gales. Todas y cada una de las veintiocho estancias la habían impresionado con sus elementos en madera, piedra, cristal tallado, sus valiosas antigüedades… Y además había  
descubierto que había otras dos estancias, un pequeño comedor y  
una sala de estar, que también necesitaban que las restaurasen.

Lo único que no le había mostrado era su estudio, un pequeño edificio  
de ladrillo y cristal separado de la casa.  
Por una especie de acuerdo tácito, ni Adrien ni ella habían  
mencionado la necesidad de que se hiciera una prueba de  
embarazo. Marinette trataba de ignorar a la vocecilla malévola que  
sugería que no quería saber si estaba embarazada para poder  
seguir compartiendo la cama de Adrien, y se decía que de todos  
modos la semana siguiente, cuando se suponía que debía bajarle la regla, ya lo sabrían.

Hasta entonces se mantuvo ocupada elaborando una lista de  
arquitectos y restauradores, entrevistándolos por  
videoconferencia. Y cuando su madre llegó a Alemania fue a verla y pasó el día con ella. Esta le había preguntado cómo era que aún  
seguía en Londres y la mentira piadosa que le había contado Marinette, que Adrien le había encargado la restauración de algunas estancias de su villa, le había hecho torcer el gesto. Sin embargo, la verdad la habría alterado aún más.

La llamada a su jefa había ido mejor de lo que había esperado, ya  
que esta le había dicho que estarían encantados de volver a contar con ella cuando se sintiera preparada para reincorporarse.

Marinette, que no estaba segura de cómo sería siquiera su futuro inmediato, le había expresado su gratitud y le había prometido mantenerse en contacto con ellos.  
La ropa que habían comprado en Gales ya había llegado, y eran  
cajas y cajas. En una de ellas incluso había encontrado el vestido dorado que a Adrien no le había gustado. Y esa noche,  
extrañamente, le había pedido expresamente que se lo pusiera para la cena.

Se suponía que iban a cenar a la luz de las velas en la azotea, pero  
media hora después de que se sentase a la mesa Adrien aún no  
había aparecido. Se levantó y fue hasta la barandilla. Las luces de  
su estudio estaban encendidas. Vaciló un momento, dudando si  
debería ir allí o no, pero al final bajó a su dormitorio a por un chal  
para echárselo sobre los hombros y fue en su busca.

Los zapatos planos que llevaba apenas hacían ruido mientras  
avanzaba por el sendero de adoquines que llevaba al estudio.  
Cuando llegó a la puerta levantó la mano para llamar, pero se  
quedó paralizada al oír una sarta de improperios en inglés, seguida de fuertes golpes.

Estaba debatiéndose entre el impulso de huir y el de averiguar si Adrien se encontraba bien, cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia.

–¡Por el amor de…! –exclamó el rubio, clavando sus ojos verdes en  
ella–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marinette miró detrás de él y vio que el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo y de fragmentos rotos de mármol.

–Se suponía que íbamos a cenar juntos, pero llevaba media hora  
esperándote y no aparecías, así que vine a buscarte para ver si  
estabas…

-¿Estás bien?

Adrien salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Estoy bien. Te pido disculpas por haberte hecho esperar –le dijo  
con aspereza, pasándose una mano por el pelo–. En cinco minutos estoy contigo.

Había muchas preguntas que Marinette quería hacerle, pero era evidente que le estaba diciendo que se fuera, así que volvió a la casa y, fiel a su palabra, cinco minutos después el rubio se reunía con ella en la azotea.

Marinette, que estaba apoyada en la barandilla, se giró al oírlo llegar, y por un momento Adrien pareció quedarse mudo al verla.  
Mientras que delante del espejo el vestido le había parecido  
simplemente un poco atrevido, ahora, con los ardientes ojos de él fijos en ella, lo notaba completamente pegado al cuerpo y  
se sentía como si fuera desnuda.

Y luego, cuando se sentaron a la mesa, a pesar del esfuerzo de  
Adrien por mantener una conversación cordial, lo notaba  
tremendamente tenso. No sabía si era por el destrozo que había  
visto en su estudio, o por el vestido, pero tampoco se atrevió a  
preguntar.

Cuando intentó taparse disimuladamente con el brazo para que no viera cómo se le marcaban los pezones bajo el vestido, Adrien dejó en la mesa su copa y se lo apartó.

–Estamos a solas, Marinette Deja de esconderte de mí.

Ella torció el gesto.

–No fue buena idea decirme que me pusiera este vestido.

–Yo lo veo como una manera de ejercitar la fortaleza interior y la  
paciencia –respondió él en un tono jocoso.

Sin embargo, a Marinette no le pasó desadvertido lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula, ni como se movía en su asiento cada pocos minutos, cuando posaba la mirada en su pecho.

Mientras le rogaba a su cuerpo que se calmara, intentó consolarse  
con el hecho de que parecía que había recuperado el apetito.  
Adrien, en cambio, apenas estaba comiendo.

–O te incomoda mi vestido más de lo que quieres admitir –apuntó  
Marinette al acabar su plato–, o hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Tiene que ver con el destrozo que habías hecho en tu estudio? –se atrevió a  
preguntarle.

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

–Soy un artista; puedo permitirme tener un arrebato temperamental  
de cuando en cuando.

–Pues por tu expresión parece como si ahora mismo también  
estuvieras a punto de explotar, así que me da que ese arrebato tuyo  
de antes no te ayudó a desahogarte.

Adrien entornó los ojos.

–Es lo que me pasa cuando no consigo plasmar la idea que  
visualizo en mi mente.

–¿Un bloqueo artístico?

Él contrajo el rostro.

–Yo prefiero llamarlo…frustración.

–¿Cuánto hace de tu última obra? –inquirió Marinette.

–Pinté mi último cuadro hace ocho meses. De la última escultura  
que terminé… hace incluso más.

Antes de la terrible pérdida de sus padres y su hermano, pensó ella.  
¿Le habría afectado también su ruptura con Lila?

–Ya que estamos hablando de temas personales –dijo Adrien–, ¿a  
quién se le ocurrió ponerte de nombre «Marinette», a tu padre, o a tu madre?

Ella alzó la vista, algo sorprendida por aquella pregunta inesperada.

–A mi madre –respondió con una sonrisa–. Era el nombre de su  
profesora favorita.

–¿Y tu padre no puso ninguna objeción? –inquirió él.

Marinette bajó la vista al plato para ocultarle la mezcla de angustia que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en su padre.

–Prefiero no hablar de eso, él... ya no está...

Adrien la miró serio y pensativo, y apretó los labios, como irritado.

–Pues es una pena.

Marinette puso su mano sobre la de él.

–Entiendo que pienses que es una pena que no tenga trato con mi  
padre porque en tu familia eran muy unidos.

Adrien entornó los ojos, y Marinette se temió que volviera a prender en él la mecha de la ira por no haberle dicho en su momento lo del embarazo.

–No estoy diciendo que piense eso de todos los padres –se apresuró a puntualizar–; solo del mío. Por lo poco que sé de él, lo más probable es que, aunque se hubiese quedado, yo siga siendo como soy.

–¿Me estás diciendo que nada de eso influyó en tus actos? –la  
presionó él.

Su tono no era un tono de condena, ni tan duro como el que había empleado con ella el día del servicio religioso por sus padres y su hermano. Su pregunta parecía más bien delatar una cierta vulnerabilidad y una sutil necesidad de que lo reconfortase.

Marinette apartó su mano.

–Piénsalo, Adrien: ¿estaría yo aquí, intentando tener otro hijo  
contigo, si no lo quisiera yo también? Los médicos me aseguraron que, si me volvía a quedar embarazada, las probabilidades de que ese bebé también tuviera una cardiopatía congénita eran muy bajas, pero aun así me da un poco de miedo pensar que…

–¿De que tuviera qué? –la cortó Adrien abruptamente.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–A nuestro bebé le diagnosticaron una cardiopatía congénita. Creía  
que lo sabías… Me dijiste que habías contratado a un investigador privado y que…

Se quedó callada cuando al rubio se le resbaló la copa de la mano  
y rodó por el blanco mantel, tiñéndolo de rojo.

–Dios mío… –masculló.

Se quedó mirándola, aturdido y con el rostro lívido, antes de  
levantarse y apartarse unos pasos de la mesa. Se volvió hacia ella.

–Cuéntame qué… cómo… –se quedó callado y tragó saliva.

–¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? -miró al rubio palidecer-. Me dijeron que podrían operar a nuestro bebé cuando naciera, pero que la intervención entrañaba muchos riesgos, y que las probabilidades de que sobreviviera eran prácticamente nulas –le  
explicó Marinette con el corazón en un puño–. Consulté a diferentes  
especialistas, pero ninguno me garantizaba el éxito de la operación.

Adrien se pasó las manos entre sus dorados cabellos con angustia y culpabilidad.

–¿Por eso abortaste?

Ella asintió angustiada.

–Entonces… de no haber sido por ese diagnóstico, ¿tu intención  
era seguir adelante con el embarazo?

–Sí. ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

Adrien contrajo el rostro.

–No. Después de que Louis me dijera que habías abortado,  
estaba tan furioso que no quise escuchar nada más. Le retiré la  
palabra durante varias semanas y al final acabamos por acordar no  
hablar más del asunto. Al detective que contraté solo le pedí que  
verificara fechas y que investigara tus finanzas, no que averiguara  
por qué habías abortado… –cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza–. Madre de Dios…

–Lo siento, Adr...

El rubio volvió a abrir los ojos y en un tono de amargo remordimiento  
respondió:

–No, soy yo quien lo siente. Lo siento muchísimo -dijo sin poder mirarla.

A Marinette se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cuando se le saltaron las lágrimas se acuclilló junto a su silla para enjugarle las lágrimas con los pulgares.

–Esta vez todo saldrá bien –le dijo él con voz ronca.

Ya fuera una orden al universo, o un ruego formulado con la  
arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, Marinette se encontró a sí misma  
asintiendo, y rezó en silencio por que así fuera.

Adrien la tomó de la mano, la llevó hasta la barandilla y en un tono  
más amable le pidió más detalles. Ella se los dio sin reservas, y  
sintió que al compartir su dolor con él se le hacía un poco más  
llevadero.  
Cuando volvieron a la mesa el servicio había retirado los platos,  
habían cambiado el mantel y sobre él les esperaba el postre:  
pastelitos tradicionales hechos por Teresa.

–Come, sé que son tus favoritos –dijo Adrien, acercándole la  
bandeja. Marinette lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

–¿Estás intentando engordarme?

–No, estoy intentando acabar con esta cena cuanto antes para  
poder llevarte a mi dormitorio y quitarte ese condenado vestido –  
replicó él con voz ronca y el fuego del deseo en los ojos.

Y tal como lo dijo, lo hizo. Solo que el vestido no sobrevivió a su  
impaciencia, y a Marinette la asaltó la sospecha de que desde un principio lo había comprado con la intención de acabar haciéndolo  
trizas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando recogió del suelo los andrajos del  
vestido, recordó la conversación que habían tenido la noche  
anterior, y cierto asunto que la inquietaba y que no se había  
atrevido a tocar: Lila. Lila… y por qué Adrien le había mentido, diciéndole que había roto su compromiso con ella. Seguía doliéndole pensar que se  
había acostado con ella estando aún comprometido.

–Por más que lo mires, me temo que a ese vestido ya no le podrás  
dar más uso.

Marinette se volvió. Adrien estaba en la puerta del dormitorio. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y por lo tensos que estaban sus hombros, parecía que él también se sentía aún incómodo por la conversación de la noche anterior.

–Sí, estaba… estaba a punto de deshacerme de él.

–¿Después de darle la extrema unción? –la picó Adrien.

Marinette no respondió y apartó la vista. Los pensamientos que la  
agitaban le impedían ver el humor en aquella situación.  
Adrien se puso serio, fue junto a ella y la tomó de la barbilla para  
que lo mirara.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, temerosa de cómo acabaría aquella  
conversación si se lo decía.

–Responde, Marinette.

–¿Por qué me mentiste la noche de mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué me  
dijiste que habías roto tu compromiso? –le soltó ella de sopetón.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula.

–No te mentí.

Ella lo miró decepcionada.

–No negaste que los fotografiaron juntos después de que tú y yo…

–No lo negué porque era verdad, pero también es cierto que ya no  
estábamos comprometidos.

–Eso no es más que semántica.  
Siguieron comprometidos o no, la  
cuestión es que aún estabas con ella cuando te acostaste conmigo.  
¡No solo la engañaste a ella, sino que me hiciste a mí cómplice de  
tus actos!

Adrien se alejó hasta las puertas del balcón, y cuando se dio la  
vuelta su expresión no podría ser más intimidante.

–Ese día, el día de tu cumpleaños… descubrí que Lila me estaba siendo infiel.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de la garganta de ella.

–Ella me juró que no era cierto, pero no la creí y puse fin a nuestro  
compromiso.

–Por eso estabas de tan mal humor aquella noche… –murmuró ella.

Adrien bajó la vista un momento a la moqueta.

–Por eso saqué conclusiones erróneas sobre ti –contestó–. Unas  
semanas después me suplicó que le concediera el beneficio de la  
duda. Me negué, pero faltaba poco para el estreno de una película  
en la que debutaba como actriz, y me imploró que mantuviéramos  
las apariencias hasta ese día. A mí me quedó patente su falta de  
moral, pero no iba a ganar nada fastidiándola, así que accedí.

Además, sabía que tendría a los medios detrás en cuanto se  
enteraran de nuestra ruptura, y era una manera de posponerlo un  
poco.

–¿O sea que seguieron con la relación solo por mantener las  
apariencias?

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

–Llevábamos juntos un año, pero los dos teníamos una vida muy  
ajetreada y en los dos últimos meses apenas nos habíamos visto,  
así que no me pareció un mal trato ir a ese estreno a cambio de que  
nuestra ruptura tuviera la menor repercusión mediática posible.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–Pero bastante después siguieron saliendo fotos.

–Lila intentó convencerme de que volviera con ella. Incluso se  
negó a dejar de llevar su anillo de compromiso, y se presentaba en  
sitios donde sabía que yo estaría.

–Y supongo que la mandarías a paseo, ¿no?

La expresión de Adrien no cambió, pero por su silencio supo que  
estaba sopesando sus palabras.

–Seguía insistiendo en que era inocente, y cuando me demostró  
que uno de los rumores que corrían sobre ella era falso, decidí  
escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

«Porque estabas enamorado de ella…», pensó Marinette.

–¿Porque la… querías? –inquirió.

Él frunció el ceño.

–Estábamos comprometidos e íbamos a casarnos; ¡pues claro que la quería!

Ella sintió una horrible sensación de vacío en el estómago.

–Entonces… ¿por qué ya no estás con ella?

–Porque solo uno de los rumores resultó ser falso –contestó  
en un tono gélido.

Cuando Marinette comprendió a qué se refería, se quedó boquiabierta.

–¿Te fue infiel… con varios hombres?

El rubio apretó la mandíbula.

–Según parece se sentía sola y yo no pasaba el suficiente tiempo  
con ella, así que se echó en brazos de otros hombres –se pasó una  
mano por el pelo, revolviendo sus mechones negros–. ¿Hemos acabado ya con el interrogatorio? ¿Estás satisfecha ahora que sabes que no fuiste cómplice de una infidelidad aquella noche?

Aunque sus explicaciones la habían aplacado, la sensación de  
vacío en su estómago no se disipó.

–Sí, estoy satisfecha –murmuró.

Adrien exhaló y volvió junto a ella.

–Venía a decirte que el almuerzo ya está listo. Comeremos en el  
patio –le dijo–. Teresa ha preparado boliche.

Aunque aquel estofado tradicional estaba delicioso, aquella era la primera vez que uno de los platos de Teresa no conseguía abrirle el apetito a Marinette que tomó solo unos cuantos bocados cuando se sentaron a la mesa, unos minutos más tarde, y porque se obligó.  
También era la primera vez que Adrien no la regañaba por no  
comer, quizá porque a medida que avanzaba el almuerzo estaba  
cada vez más abstraído en sus pensamientos, y ella tuvo que  
morderse la lengua para no preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. O más bien en quién estaba pensando.

Por eso, cuando les retiraron los platos, le preguntó:

–¿Te importa si me salto el postre? Quiero darme un chapuzón en  
la piscina y prefiero no llenarme demasiado.

–Como quieras.

Su tono indiferente era otra prueba de que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, así que ella se levantó y se alejó hacia la piscina. Dejó en  
una tumbona la camisola que llevaba sobre el bikini, se quitó las  
chanclas y se metió en el agua.  
Mientras nadaba, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo de Adrien y  
Lila, y al cabo de un rato, agotada física y emocionalmente, se  
paró a descansar, apoyándose en el bordillo. Por un momento  
perdió la noción del tiempo, y cuando volvió a la realidad se  
reprendió por esa obsesión que no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Se  
sumergió bajo el agua y buceó hasta el otro extremo para salir de la piscina.

Para su sorpresa, cuando subía los escalones, se encontró con que  
Adrien estaba esperándola. La envolvió en una toalla, la acompañó hasta las tumbonas, y esperó a que se hubiera secado antes de servirle una limonada.

Mientras ella se la bebía, Adrien alcanzó el bote del after-sun, se  
echó un chorro en la palma de la mano y subió el pie de ella a su  
regazo. En silencio, se puso a aplicarle la loción con un suave  
masaje en el tobillo y la pantorrilla.

–Siento lo de antes, en el dormitorio –se disculpó ella–; haberte obligado a hablar de lo que para ti son malos recuerdos.

Adrien se quedó callado un momento antes de encogerse de  
hombros. Como tenía puestas las gafas de sol, Marinette no podía verle los ojos.

–No importa –respondió. Sus manos se detuvieron sobre su muslo– . ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? Creía que ya lo habíamos aclarado todo, pero quizá quieras que hablemos de lo que te tenía tan abstraída hace un momento, cuando te has quedado un buen rato apoyada en el bordillo con la mirada perdida.

–¿Me estabas vigilando?

–Te habías metido en la piscina nada más acabar de comer –  
contestó él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

–Sabes que se ha demostrado que no tiene ninguna base científica  
eso de que se corta la digestión si te metes en el agua después de  
comer, ¿no? –le dijo ella irritada.

–Lo que sé es que parece que estás intentando empezar una pelea.  
¿Me equivoco?

Marinette soltó una risa seca.

–No lo sé. A lo mejor deberíamos culpar a mis hormonas revueltas  
de todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas.

Sus palabras cayeron pesadamente entre ellos, Marinette no se había dado cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Adrien se quedó paralizado.

–¿A qué hormonas te refieres?

–Creo que... –aguardó ella pensativa.

Adrien se quitó las gafas, como si quisiera verla bien antes de  
preguntarle:

–¿Estás segura?

Su voz delataba el torbellino de emociones que se revolvía en su  
interior y ella, que se sentía igual, inspiró para tratar de calmar su corazón desbocado.

–Cre-creo que sí.  
Adrien se levantó y le tendió una mano.

–Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Ven.

–¿Adónde?

–A la casa. A menos que quieras hacerte la prueba de embarazo  
aquí en medio.

Ella lo miró con unos ojos sorprendidos.

–¿Has comprado una prueba de embarazo?

–Pues claro. Y no una, sino una docena, cuando estuvimos en Gales

–Pero… no me habías dicho nada…

Adrien volvió a tenderle su mano, impaciente.

–Estaba esperando a ver si tú me decías algo. Y ahora estamos  
perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Ella tomó su mano y cuando se levantó notó que le temblaban las  
piernas. Por un momento se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada, hasta que Adrien la alzó en volandas y la llevó dentro.

Subió las escaleras con ella en brazos como si no pesara nada, y  
no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al cuarto de baño de su suite.

Tras dejarla en el suelo, abrió un cajón y empezó a sacar cajas de  
pruebas de embarazo. Cuando iba por la quinta, Marinette lo detuvo.

–Creo que con estas ya tenemos bastante.

Él la miró como si fuera a replicar, pero finalmente asintió.

–¿Necesitas algo más? –inquirió mirando a su alrededor.

–No. Nada… nada más.

Aun así, Adrien vaciló, pero al cabo volvió a asentir y salió,  
cerrando tras de sí.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Marinette se puso manos a la obra. Tres interminables minutos pasaban, estaba recargada en el lavamanos, nerviosa y temerosa de lo que pudiera ver en esa varilla, se miraba en el espejo y podría decirse que intuía algo diferente dentro de sí; miró hacía la puerta del baño, pensó en Adrien. Al cabo de esos tres minutos tenía la respuesta.

Positivo

Una óleada de emociones la invadió, pero una en particular sobresalió de entre todo aquel cóctel emotivo: la tristeza, sostuvo con fuerza aquella prueba mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pomo de la puerta. Sabría qué, en cuanto saliera de ese baño y le notificara a Adrien del resultado, las cosas iban a cambiar. No solo se cumplía una parte del trato, sino que ya no compartirían más la cama. De nuevo Marinette Dupain-Cheng se había vuelto a enamorar fatídicamente de Adrien Agreste.

_**Continuará...**_


	11. 11: Te estoy amando tanto

**_11: Te estoy amando tanto._**

* * *

_._

_"¿Cómo pude acabar así? Hay algo que me picó en la manera en que me besaste, algo en tus ojos podría decirme que sería la última vez, yo solo quiero, quiero hechizarte en la luz de la luna"_  
_Dance macabre, Ghost._  
_._  
_._  
_._

Al salir del cuarto de baño se encontró a Adrien paseándose en  
círculos por el dormitorio. Cuando la oyó, se giró de inmediato.  
Marinette, que se sentía como si de pronto la hubieran abandonado las fuerzas, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y levantó la prueba de embarazo en sus manos.

–Estoy… estoy embarazada.

El rubio se quedó mirándola aturdido. Al ver que no decía nada, ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosa, y le preguntó:

–Adrien, ¿has oído lo que…?

–Sí, lo he oído –respondió él con voz ronca.

–¿Y? –inquirió ella, con una mezcla de alegría, esperanza y temor.

Adrien salió de su aturdimiento y en un par de zancadas estaba a  
su lado. Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la miró con una  
expresión de firme determinación.

–Esta vez las cosas serán distintas –le prometió–. Esta vez todo  
saldrá bien.

Marinette, que necesitaba precisamente oír eso, aferrarse a algo, inspiró profundamente y asintió.

-Sí, saldrá bien -repitió sin dejar de pensar que no volvería a tocarlo de nuevo.

Una semana después Adrien entró en su luminoso estudio, y se  
detuvo. Se sentía maravillosamente bien.  
Padre… Iba a ser padre… No era que la tristeza y la angustia que lo habían perseguido desde entonces se hubiesen desvanecido de repente, pero por primera vez no se sentía presa de una desesperanza absoluta.

Miró a su alrededor, paseando la mirada por las obras inacabadas  
que atestiguaban su turbulento estado mental. Las piezas que le  
había prometido a varias galerías para próximas exposiciones  
yacían abandonadas: enormes pedazos de metal, piedra y mármol cubiertos con tela negra.  
Ignorándolas, fue hasta el fondo del estudio, donde había varios  
bloques de piedra y mármol sin tallar, dispuestos en hilera sobre  
unos soportes con ruedas. Se decidió por un bloque de mármol de Carrara y lo empujó hasta el centro del estudio. Se quitó la  
camiseta, tomó sus herramientas de trabajo y empezó a esculpir.

Tres horas después la idea que había esbozado en su mente  
había empezado a tomar forma. Y, lo más inquietante, también  
estaba tomando forma la idea de que tal vez debería cambiar los  
parámetros del acuerdo al que había llegado con Marinette.

Sopesó mentalmente los pros y los contras mientras golpeaba el  
mármol con el martillo y el cincel.

En más de un sentido era un  
camino que no quería volver a recorrer, pero no podía pensar solo en él. Y el bebé que estaba en camino pesaba más que cualquier  
contra.

Para Marinette, las primeras seis semanas del embarazo pasaron en  
medio de una mezcla vertiginosa de pura dicha, esperanza y  
momentos inevitables de temor. Adrien, por su parte, estaba  
pendiente todo el tiempo de su bienestar. Igual que se había  
afanado en dejarla embarazada, ahora había asumido el rol de  
inflexible cuidador, nunca se alejaba demasiado mientras estaba despierta, y le recitaba estadísticas tranquilizadoras cuando la preocupación amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

Entre lo comprometido que lo veía, la tranquilidad que le habían  
transmitido los médicos en cuanto al embarazo, y el hecho de que  
su madre hubiera superado con éxito la primera parte del  
tratamiento, debería estar más que feliz. Y lo estaba… salvo por un enorme agujero en el telar de su dicha: Adrien y ella ya no  
compartían cama.

Aunque había sabido que ese día llegaría, no podía evitar la  
angustia que se había alojado en su pecho por ese abrupto  
cambio, inmediatamente después de que hubiesen confirmado que  
estaba embarazada.

–¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella dio un respingo al oír la voz de él detrás de sí, y del susto  
se le cayó el trapo con el que había estado aplicando abrillantador  
al marco de un antiguo cuadro del salón que estaba restaurando.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le espetó en un tono despreocupado,  
agachándose a recoger el trapo–. No me ocurre nada.

–Entonces, ¿por qué estabas ahí de pie, con el rostro contraído y  
una mano en el estómago?

Al comprender por dónde iban sus pensamientos, se apresuró a  
dejar a un lado el trapo, apoyó el cuadro en la pared y se volvió.

–Adrien, estoy bien, te lo pro-… –comenzó, pero el resto de las  
palabras se le atascaron en la garganta al verlo.

Iba sin camisa; otra vez. Una fina capa de sudor bañaba su torso  
esculpido y humedecía el reguero de vello que desaparecía bajo la  
cinturilla de los pantalones, manchados de polvo de mármol.

–¿Qué decías? –inquirió Adrien, sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero para limpiarse las manos.

Esos dedos largos y hábiles, el sudor que cubría su piel, ese olor  
tan masculino… Dios, la volvía loca…

–Decía que estoy bien –contestó en un tono irritado–. ¿Tienes que  
ir por ahí medio desnudo todo el tiempo?

Él enarcó una ceja.

–¿Por qué?, ¿te molesta verme sin camisa?

A Marinette le entraron ganas de reírse, o de llorar. Tal vez incluso de pegar un grito o dos. Pero en vez de eso optó por mostrarse digna y serena.

–¿Sabes qué? Puedes pasearte como quieras; estás en tu casa.

–Vaya, gracias… creo –contestó él con aspereza.

Sin nada más que añadir, pero sobre todo ansiosa por hacer algo  
para evitar caer en la tentación de quedarse ahí plantada, admirando su magnífico torso desnudo, agarró el cuadro y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Pero no había dado más que unos pasos cuando él se adelantó y se lo quitó de las manos.

–Contraté a un segundo equipo para que te ayudaran y no tuvieras que cargar con nada, Marinette –le recordó molesto.

Y así era. Hacía unos días había llegado ese segundo equipo de  
arquitectos y, tomando como base las fotografías que Adrien  
conservaba de la decoración original del salón, habían elaborado un calendario de las labores de restauración.

Además, él le había prohibido hacer tareas pesadas y para  
que organizase y supervisase el proceso habían convertido una de las muchas estancias del segundo piso en un despacho temporal  
para ella.

–Ese cuadro pesa menos que mi portátil –le dijo–. Y, además, me  
viene bien el ejercicio.

Adrien la miró ceñudo.

–El ejercicio sí, pero no subir y bajar las escaleras una docena de  
veces al día.

Marinette se abstuvo de replicar que solo había bajado dos veces en lo que iba de día, una para desayunar y otra para almorzar.

–¿Habías venido aquí para algo, o solo para refunfuñar?

Él se quedó mirándola un momento con los labios fruncidos, y acabó saliendo de la habitación sin darle una respuesta. Irritada,  
Ella lo siguió al piso de abajo, y en el pasillo se encontraron con el  
contratista. Adrien le dio el cuadro y le soltó una parrafada de quejas.

–Vamos –dijo luego, volviéndose hacia ella.

–¿Adónde? ¿Y qué le has dicho al contratista?

Él echó a andar hacia el salón principal, y a Marinette no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

–Le he dicho que hagan menos visitas a la cocina para picar algo, y se aseguren de que no andes tú llevando las cosas de un sitio a  
otro.

–¡Adrien!

Él se detuvo y se volvió.

–Teníamos un trato –le espetó molesto–, y confiaba en que no  
hiciera falta que tuviéramos esta conversación.

–Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

Él masculló y siguió andando. Cuando llegaron al salón, le sostuvo la puerta para que pasara.  
La luminosidad de aquella estancia bañada por el sol siempre tenía un efecto balsámico en Marinette, que se adentró en ella mirando a su alrededor embelesada y acariciando con los dedos los antiquísimos  
muebles cargados de historia.  
El rubio se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola en silencio.

–¿Me estás mirando así por alguna razón? –inquirió ella.

–He empezado a trabajar en la primera obra que Louis quería que esculpiera para ti –le dijo solemne.

El corazón de Marinette palpitó con fuerza.

–¿Estás esculpiendo y pintando otra vez?

La expresión del rostro del rubii era inescrutable.

–Eso parece.

Ella habría querido preguntarle desde cuándo y por qué, pero,  
temerosa de cuál fuera su respuesta, solo inquirió tímidamente:

–¿Puedo… puedo saber qué clase de escultura es?

–Aún no lo he decidido. He esbozado algunas ideas, pero necesito un modelo en el que basarme, y he pensado en ti.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

–Pero yo… ¿Estás seguro? Nunca he posado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Eres la persona que tengo más a mano.

–Vaya, gracias –murmuró ella con sorna–. De pronto ya no me  
siento tan especial.

Los ojos del rubio se ensombrecieron.

–Para Louis sí lo eras. Debería haber pensado en utilizarte como  
modelo desde el principio; me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo –le dijo–. ¿Lo harás?, ¿posarás para mí?

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era un regalo que Louis había querido  
hacerle, un regalo que guardaría siempre con cariño.

–Claro, por supuesto que lo haré.

–Bien. Pues vamos a mi estudio.

Ella bajó la vista a su vestido blanco de algodón y manga corta.

Debajo llevaba un bikini amarillo que se había convertido en su  
favorito.

–¿No hace falta que me cambie?

Él la miró largamente de la cabeza  
a los pies.

–No, estás bien como estás.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás y tomaron el serpenteante sendero empedrado que conducía al estudio de él.  
Colocados en hilera a lo largo de las dos paredes laterales había  
varios bultos de grandes proporciones tapados con telas  
negras, probablemente obras inacabadas.

–¿Por qué tienes todas esas obras cubiertas? –le preguntó Marinette.

–No me gusta tener distracciones mientras trabajo.

¿Distracciones o recordatorios de Lila?, se preguntó ella, sintiendo una punzada de celos. Según Louis, la primera vez que Adrien había flechado con Lila había sido desfilando en una pasarela de Milán y lo había fascinado de tal modo que le había pedido que posara para un cuadro. A los pocos días habían empezado a salir, y antes de un mes le había pedido que se casara con él.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que  
Adrien le estaba hablando.

–Perdón, ¿qué decías?

–He dicho que te quites la ropa.

Él corazón se le subió a la garganta y la engulló una ola de calor.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

–El vestido, quítatelo. Ahora, Marinette –le insistió.

Ella vaciló, pero finalmente asió el dobladillo con ambas manos y se  
sacó el vestido por la cabeza.  
La brusca exhalación que él soltó pareció reverberar en el estudio.  
Le quitó el vestido de las manos y lo arrojó a un lado.

–Y ahora el resto –le ordenó con voz ronca.

A Marinette le faltaba el aliento, pero de nuevo fue incapaz de negarse.  
Se descalzó y luego, con dedos temblorosos, desanudó las tiras  
que sujetaban la parte de arriba y de abajo del bikini, que cayeron al suelo. Se quedó allí de pie, desnuda, con la cabeza inclinada y el largo cabello formando una cascada sobre sus hombros.  
Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Adrien dando vueltas a su alrededor,  
estudiándola. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, se decidió a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, y para su sorpresa se encontró con  
que él también parecía agitado. Había color en sus mejillas, y su  
respiración entrecortada hacía subir y bajar su pecho desnudo.

–Ven –le dijo, y la tomó por el brazo para hacerla subir con él a una tarima, sobre la que había una cama estrecha cubierta con una  
sábana blanca–. Túmbate ahí.

Marinette se tendió boca arriba en el camastro, estremeciéndose al sentir la sábana fría contra la espalda. El deseo que la recorría hizo que se arqueara ligeramente cuando Adrien le puso una mano en el vientre. Aunque había ganado peso en las últimas semanas, aún tenía el vientre plano.  
Y, sin embargo, ya se sentía diferente, como si el embarazo  
estuviese provocando un cambio en ella que podía sentir desde la  
cabeza hasta la punta del pie.  
Un torbellino de emociones enturbió las facciones de él, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en su vientre, donde se estaba gestando el hijo de ambos.

–Dios mío… –murmuró mientras la recorría con la mirada,  
absorbiendo los sutiles cambios en su cuerpo.

De repente se apartó de ella y se bajó de la tarima. Fue por un  
cuaderno de dibujo y un trozo de carboncillo y se sentó en una silla.  
Junto a esta, en el suelo, había una botella de ron y un vaso. Se  
sirvió un dedo de licor, se lo bebió de un trago y su mano empezó a  
volar sobre el papel.  
Marinette no habría sabido decir si el tiempo pasaba deprisa o lento. De pronto se sentía abstraída en aquella experiencia trascendental.  
Cuando Adrien se lo indicaba, se giraba a un lado o a otro, y se  
quedaba quieta, intentando no moverse.

Al cabo Adrien dejó el cuaderno en el suelo y se sirvió otro poco de  
ron. Sus ojos la observaban fascinados mientras frotaba el vaso entre las palmas de las manos  
Si las cosas fueran distintas, el que la estuviese mirando de ese  
modo habría hecho que el corazón le palpitase como un loco. Pero  
el dolor que le había provocado comprobar la facilidad con que se había abstenido de volver a tener relaciones con ella, y el saber que lo único que le importaba era el bebé, no pudo evitar que un gemido de angustia escapara de su garganta.

Adrien dejó el vaso en el suelo para levantarse, subió a la tarima y la ayudó a incorporarse.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Ella, que tenía un nudo en la garganta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contestar.

–¿Ya tienes lo que querías? –le preguntó.

Por alguna razón la pregunta hizo que él se pusiera tenso de repente. Sus facciones se endurecieron, dio un paso atrás y se bajó de la tarima, poniendo de nuevo distancia entre ellos.

–Sí, ya puedes vestirte.

Mientras ella volvía a ponerse el bikini, el vestido y las sandalias, su corazón aceptó finalmente la verdad y se encogió dolorido, pero no pudo evitar mirar una última vez a su alrededor. Siempre asociaría aquel lugar al momento en que había reconocido para sus adentros que su enamoramiento se había convertido, para siempre, en algo mucho, mucho más profundo.

**_Continuará..._**


	12. 12: Contrato permanente

_**12: Contrato petmanente.**_

"_Me di cuenta que eres mía y en efecto que un tonto soy..."_  
_No one Knows, Queens of the stone edge_  
_._  
_._  
_._

Creo que necesitamos un cambio de aires –anunció de repente la  
voz de Adrien detrás de Marinette.

Esta, que estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la azotea observando la puesta de sol, le respondió sin volverse:

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

En esas cuatro últimas semanas apenas lo había visto. Cada mañana después de desayunar desaparecía y se recluía en su estudio. No almorzaba ni cenaba con ella. Marinette había perdido el apetito, y solo se obligaba a comer por el embarazo.

Estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero a él solo le importaba el bebé  
que llevaba en su vientre. Dolida por ese pensamiento, apretó la  
barandilla de metal con ambas manos.

Había adoptado la costumbre de huir allí arriba cuando pasaba el  
peor calor del día para disfrutar del atardecer. Había un cenador  
con una mesa de hierro forjado y un par de bancos del mismo estilo con mullidos cojines; era el lugar perfecto para sentarse en  
compañía de un libro.

Al oír un repiqueteo de loza tras ella, se volvió y vio a una mucama con una bandeja subiendo por las escaleras. Adrien le indicó que lo  
pusiera todo en la mesa, y la mujer del servicio asintió, colocó una a una las cosas que llevaba en la bandeja y se retiró.

–Ven, sentémonos –le dijo el rubio.

Ella tomó asiento y aceptó un café descafeinado y un bollito aunque  
no le apetecían nada.

Adrien se sirvió un expreso y tomó un bollito también. Se echó  
hacia atrás y la escrutó en silencio mientras masticaba.

–Cada año, en el mes de septiembre, mi fundación de arte celebra un concurso destinado para descubrir a nuevos talentos – comenzó a explicarle–. Se admite a veinticinco participantes. La selección final se hace a mediados de octubre, y exponemos las obras de diez de ellos en mis galerías durante dos semanas.

Aquel tema inesperado, que no tenía nada que ver con el  
embarazo, despertó su interés.

–¿Aquí en Londres?

Él asintió.

–Sí, aunque también en las galerías que tengo en otros países. Teresa me ha dicho que estás comiendo menos y que estás a punto de volverte loca por tener que estar todo el día metida en la casa –añadió–. Ahora que tu madre está de vuelta en París para la segunda fase del tratamiento, he pensado que podríamos hacer una parada allí para ver a tu madre después de pasar por el centro para visitar la exposición.

Embelesada ante la idea de poder pasar el tiempo haciendo algo  
más que dándole vueltas a los pensamientos que la  
atormentaban, en un primer momento no reparó en lo que había dicho.

–Eso sería fan… espera, ¿es que le has dicho a Teresa que me  
espíe? –le preguntó molesta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Le preocupa tu bienestar tanto como a mí. No quiero que acabes  
loca de atar.

–No me estoy volviendo loca –protestó ella.

–Bueno, el caso es que la primera exposición es este viernes –le  
dijo Adrien–. Mi secretaria preparará un itinerario y lo organizará todo para que nos acompañe el equipo médico.

Marinette torció el gesto.

–¿Es necesario que vengan con nosotros?

Hasta ese momento había sobrellevado las visitas del equipo dos veces por semana, pero estaban empezando a sacarla de quicio.

Adrien la miró muy serio y todo su cuerpo se tensó, como si se  
estuviera preparando para una pelea.

–Sí. No es negociable.

La chica se levantó y se alejó hasta la baranda. Cuando sintió al rubio acercarse, se volvió hacia él y le espetó:

–¿Aunque su presencia me recuerde que en cualquier momento podría pasar algo?

Él parpadeó, como sorprendido, y frunció el ceño.

–No lo había visto de ese modo.

–No, tú estás al frente de un emporio internacional y estás  
acostumbrado a que las personas que trabajan para ti se anticipen  
a los problemas y los prevengan antes de que ocurran.

Adrien alargó el brazo para remeterle un mechón tras la oreja.  
Aunque era un gesto amable, su cuerpo seguía tenso.

–Es la manera más eficiente de mitigar posibles problemas –dijo.

Marinette apretó los puños.

–Pues yo no soy uno de tus negocios.

El chico dejó caer el brazo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la vista un momento. Cuando volvió a levantarla, parecía aún más decidido.

–Ya he perdido demasiado. No pondré en riesgo la salud del bebé.

Ella lo miró dolida.

–¿Y crees que yo sí lo haría?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

–Acordamos que durante el embarazo un equipo médico te  
monitorizaría.

Su tono tajante y ese recordatorio de que no era más que el vientre que estaba gestando a su hijo destruyeron la minúscula esperanza que aún albergaba Marinette. La esperanza de que  
tal vez cuando naciera el bebé podrían forjar una relación. Había sido un anhelo desesperado, patético, pero que hasta ese momento había creído posible.

La mirada de Adrien le decía algo completamente distinto. Aunque  
la deseara, su corazón jamás sería suyo. Aflojó los puños lentamente.

–Bien, si eso es lo que pone en ese trozo de papel que firmamos,  
pues que vengan –le espetó.

Y después de rodearlo bajó las escaleras y lo dejó solo en la  
azotea.

Adrien la vio marcharse y se preguntó si no estaría equivocándose. Marinette había firmado el acuerdo, sí, pero… ¿podía un trozo de papel abarcar la realidad con todos sus matices? Había visto el tormento en sus ojos. El mismo tormento, sin duda, que debía haber experimentado cuando le comunicaron el diagnóstico de ese bebé que no había llegado a nacer.

Aquello había sido un trago muy duro para ella. ¿No debería  
dejarla respirar un poco? Se puso una mano en la nuca y alzó la  
vista hacia el cielo mientras intentaba pensar con claridad. Era como si su instinto, en el que siempre había confiado, de repente le estuviera fallando.

«¿No será que ya no confías en lo que te dice?», le susurró una  
vocecilla.

Se apoyó en la baranda y trató de apaciguar sus agitados  
pensamientos, pero no lo consiguió. Marinette ocupaba su mente de noche y de día. Al menos había encontrado una válvula de escape en la escultura casi terminada que iba tomando forma en su estudio.

«¿Esa que está empezando a convertirse en una obsesión para  
ti?», lo picó aquella misma vocecilla.

Adrien gruñó irritado. ¿Y qué si estaba obsesionándose? Era la  
última voluntad de su hermano; iba a cumplir con ella. ¿Y qué si  
estaba volcándose en esa obra como no lo había hecho con  
ninguna otra antes? ¿Y qué si por las noches, al caer rendido en la  
cama soñaba con la mujer que la había inspirado y se despertaba  
con una sensación de vacío?

«¡Basta!», se increpó. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, llamó a su  
secretaria y después de darle instrucciones precisas sobre el equipo médico que debía acompañarles, colgó. Luego volvió a guardar el móvil y trató de tener unos momentos de paz disfrutando de la puesta de sol, pero al cabo de un rato estaba llamando a su secretaria de nuevo para darle unas instrucciones un poco distintas.

Y aunque la vocecilla se rio, burlona, la ignoró.  
En su viaje a París dos días después todo salió a la  
perfección. La exposición de nuevos talentos estuvo muy concurrida entre artistas locales, ávidos coleccionistas y galeristas extranjeros interesados en el arte cubano. De hecho, ya había recibido varias llamadas de otras galerías en los Estados Unidos y Asia que estaban interesadas en exponer las obras de tres de sus nuevos talentos.

Acababa de darles la buena noticia a los artistas en cuestión  
cuando sus ojos se posaron en Marinette, que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, hablando con uno de aquellos jóvenes talentos.

El vestido de encaje y manga larga que llevaba quedaba ceñido por  
arriba, mientras que la falda, que le llegaba a las rodillas, era  
bastante más holgada.  
De todas las mujeres presentes, era sin lugar a dudas la más  
cautivadora, y daba fe de ello que todos los hombres se girasen  
para mirarla. No lo sorprendió el sentimiento posesivo que se  
despertó en su interior. El cavernícola que había en él habría  
querido gruñir a esos hombres y decirles que era suya, pero se  
contuvo.

Se dirigió hacia donde Marinette seguía conversando con el artista, y se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos.  
En ese momento ella, que estaba asintiendo a lo que él le  
estaba explicando, esbozó una sonrisa, la primera que veía en sus labios en mucho tiempo, y de nuevo sintió una punzada de celos.

Un camarero se acercó a ellos, y Adrien vio al joven tomar dos  
copas de champán de la bandeja que llevaba. Cuando le ofreció  
una a Marinette ella la rechazó con otra sonrisa, pero el tipo insistió, en un claro intento por engatusarla.

–Venga, solo una copa, señorita. Hágalo por mí, por haber  
conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa –le oyó decirle presuntuoso.

Adrien ya no aguantó más y se plantó detrás de él en un par de  
zancadas.

–Cuando una dama dice no, debes comportarte como un caballero  
y no insistir, además está embarazada –lo increpó.

El joven se volvió para replicarle irritado, pero se quedó callado al  
ver que era él y dio un paso atrás

–Tiene razón, señor Agreste –murmuró–. Lo siento –se disculpó, volviéndose hacia Marinette–, no pretendía molestarla, señorita… Disfrute de la velada –dijo atropelladamente, y se alejó zigzagueando entre la gente.

Los ojos azules de Marinette miraron acusadores a Adrien.

–Solo estaba siendo amable conmigo. ¿Tenías que humillarlo de esa manera?

Adrien llamó a un camarero que pasaba y tomó un vaso de coñac  
para él y un cóctel sin alcohol para ella.

–Estaba traspasando una línea que no debería haber traspasado.

–¿Qué línea?, ¿de qué hablas? Solo estábamos charlando.

–Eres la mujer más hermosa de todas las que hay aquí. Eres una  
ingenua si crees que cualquier hombre que se te acerque solo  
quiere charlar –le espetó él.

Ella soltó una risa seca.

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Si no te conociera diría que estás  
celoso.

-Pues siento decirte que no debes conocerme, porque sí que lo  
estoy.

El vaso se tambaleó ligeramente en la mano de Marinette, que abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó de un modo adorable.

–Adrien…

–Estás deslumbrante, pero detesto ese vestido que llevas.

Marinette frunció los labios.  
–Pues lo elegiste tú.

–Bueno, entonces no sabía que me encontraría deseando ver los  
cambios de tu cuerpo por el embarazo en cada momento.

Ella frunció el ceño, contrariada.  
–¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy raro.

Adrien se rio y, sin poder resistirse, le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

–Es que la falda de ese vestido es demasiado holgada –le explicó.

–La elegí porque es la única que no me presiona el vientre… –replicó ella.

–Es igual. Hay algo que quería decirte: me he dado cuenta de que hace dos días no fui tan comprensivo contigo como debería haberlo sido.

Marinette enarcó una ceja.

–Tengo la sensación de que ya hemos pasado por esto antes.  
¿Estás intentando disculparte?

Él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Si te dijera que necesito tiempo para encontrar las palabras  
adecuadas, ¿volverías a subirte a mi limosina?

–Sería como el «Día de la Marmota» (1) –bromeó ella.

Adrien la tomó por la barbilla.

–Ahora en serio, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y he hecho lo que querías. Cuando viajemos fuera lo haremos solos.

–¿Pero cómo…?

–Tú déjame a mí la logística. Puedes estar tranquila; si en algún momento necesitaras atención médica, la tendrás.

Ella se quedó callada un momento antes de asentir con los ojos  
brillantes de alivio.

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

Cuando Marinette hizo ademán de apartarse, intentó encontrar algún motivo para mantenerla a su lado, y como no se le ocurría ninguno  
le puso una mano en el vientre.

Ella se estremeció y bajó la vista.

–Mírame, Marinette–le dijo. Esperó a que alzara la vista de nuevo y añadió–: el bebé me importa, pero tú también. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió con ojos brillantes, y la tirantez que Adrien sentía en el  
pecho se disipó un poco.

–¿Nos vamos? –le propuso.

Marinette miró a su alrededor.  
–Pero… eres el anfitrión.

–Hace una hora se vendió la última obra y nuestros nuevos talentos ya están recibiendo un montón de encargos. Mi labor aquí ha concluido.

Necesitaba salir de allí, tantear a Marinette con el arriesgado plan que había ideado.

–Bueno, si estás seguro…

Adrien tomó el vaso de Marinette y lo dejó, junto con su copa, en la  
bandeja de un camarero que pasaba cerca.

–Estoy seguro –le dijo –. Vamos.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la condujo fuera de la galería,  
deteniéndose el tiempo justo con las personas que lo paraban para  
saludarlo. En el exterior los esperaba una limusina. Cuando subieron y le pidió al chófer que los llevara al aeropuerto,

Marinette lo miró sorprendida.  
–¿Nos vamos ahora mismo?

–Pensé que podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Tú estás  
cansada y necesitas dormir un poco, y yo ponerme al día con unos asuntos de trabajo antes de que aterricemos, y podemos  
hacer ambas cosas durante el vuelo.

Y cuando ella se despertara pondría su plan en marcha.  
Ya fuera porque estaba demasiado cansada, o porque la idea no le  
parecía mal, Marinette no replicó, sino que se descalzó, bostezó y apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo y murmuró un «de acuerdo» antes de que se le cerraran los ojos.  
Que hubiera sido tan fácil convencerla lo tuvo preocupado durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto, y solo cuando recibió en el móvil confirmación de que se habían cumplido las instrucciones que había dado, se permitió al fin relajarse un poco.

Como Marinette estaba aún adormilada cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y se bajaron de la limusina, la tomó en volandas para subirla al avión.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, y Adrien sintió que se relajaba un  
poco más. Sí, el plan que había trazado era el correcto.  
Preso de la ira y el dolor, hasta ese momento solo había pensado a  
corto plazo, en una manera rápida de poner fin a la agonía de su  
pérdida. Había llegado el momento de pensar a largo plazo, se dijo mientras subía la escalerilla de su jet privado con Marinette en sus brazos.

Cuando Marinette se despertó ya estaban a medio camino, sobrevolando el Atlántico. Adrien, que estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la cama del amplio camarote en que la había acostado, la observó mientras se incorporaba y se apartaba la sedosa melena del rostro.

–¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó.

Ella asintió, bajó la cabeza, y al ver que estaba en pijama, le preguntó con recelo:

–¿Me has quitado tú la ropa?

–Sí, me pareció que con el vestido estarías incómoda.

Marinette asintió, aún sin mirarlo. Adrien se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, apoyando los brazos en los muslos, e inspiró  
profundamente.

–Marinette, tenemos que hablar.

Los hombros de ella se tensaron, y retorció entre los dedos una  
esquina de la colcha. Tragó saliva.

–Habla –lo instó.

Aquello era una locura. A lo largo de todos esos años se había  
enfrentado a negociaciones muy difíciles como empresario, pero  
nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento.

–Ha llegado el momento de que hablemos del futuro del bebé, de  
nuestro futuro –le dijo Adrien.

Marinette levantó la cabeza como un resorte y cuando lo miró a los ojos vio en ellos el mismo recelo que había notado en su voz.

–Acordamos que lo hablaríamos cuando naciera, y faltan 6 de meses para eso.

Él asintió.  
–Lo sé, pero…

–¡No renunciaré a mi bebé! –Marinette se inclinó hacia delante con la barbilla levantada, desafiante, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su vientre en un gesto protector–. Que te quede bien claro. Me enfrentaré a ti en un tribunal si es necesario.

Su fiereza lo sorprendió.

–No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a él; lo que te estoy pidiendo es que unamos nuestras fuerzas, que tomemos las decisiones que tomemos a partir de ahora, lo hagamos juntos.

Ella frunció el ceño. El rubio querría levantarse, tomar sus manos, besarla, hablarle de todas las emociones que se revolvían en su interior… Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando ni él mismo era  
capaz de entender todas esas emociones?

–Perdona –le dijo Marinette–, pero creo que me he perdido.

Él inspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, en parte porque ya no podía soportar seguir sentado, y en parte porque necesitaba estar  
cerca de ella cuando le dijera lo que iba a decirle.

–Quiero que esto sea permanente; quiero que te cases conmigo.

_**Continuará**_.

(_1) El __**Día de la **__**Marmota**__ es un método folclórico usado por los granjeros de __Estados Unidos__ y __Canadá__ para predecir el fin del __invierno__, basados en el comportamiento del animal cuando sale de __hibernar__ el __2 de febrero__. Para lo cual se hace una celebración local en varias poblaciones. Marinette lo usó en referencia parodiando "hacer una pausa para celebrar una disculpa de Adrien"._


	13. 13 La cruda realidad

**_13: La cruda realidad_**

_"Estoy buscando algo que no puedo alcanzar"._  
_Ghost, Halsey_  
_._  
_._  
_._

Marinette se alegró de estar sentada. Si no lo hubiera estado, sus palabras la habrían hecho caerse de espaldas.

–¿Por qué, Adrien? ¿Por qué?

Él se quedó callado un momento, como si estuviera intentando  
ordenar sus ideas. Era evidente que se traía algo entre manos.

–Creo que las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos son una  
buena razón para casarnos, ¿no te parece?

A ella el corazón le dio un vuelco y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo  
para contener las lágrimas.

–¿Cuando hace solo unas semanas me dijiste que lo del matrimonio  
no era para ti?

Sabiendo ahora lo que no había sabido entonces, aquello le  
resultaba aún más doloroso. La mujer a la que amaba lo había  
traicionado, y él había cerrado su corazón para siempre al amor. Y  
que ahora estuviese dispuesto a obligarse a pasar otra vez por eso, solo por el bebé…

–Las cosas han cambiado –le dijo Adrien–. Yo he cambiado. Si los  
dos nos ponemos de nuestra parte para que funcione, funcionará.  
Quiero intentarlo.

Marinette deseaba con todo su corazón poder volcar su amor en ese rubio y que él la amara, pero sabía que a él solo le importaba el bebé. Con el corazón en un puño, sacudió la cabeza y balbució:

–No… no creo que…

Adrien levantó una mano para interrumpirla.

–Quizá este no sea el mejor momento para proponerte matrimonio, a bordo de un avión a más de diez mil metros de altura, pero no tienes que responderme ahora mismo. Lo que está en juego es demasiado importante; tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo.

Marinette asintió porque se dio cuenta de que sí, necesitaba tiempo.

Decir no en ese mismo momento sería como dar un salto mortal sin red.  
Adrien se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

–Muy bien. Te veo fuera; ven cuando estés lista.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Marinette se dejó caer sobre los  
almohadones e intentó desterrar la fantasía de que le había pedido que se casase con ella porque la amaba. Sabía muy bien cuál era la cruda realidad.

Podría decirle que no, y cuando llegara el día inevitable en que  
definitivamente se separaran sus caminos, lamerse a solas las  
heridas. O podría quedarse, enfrentarse al dolor de no ser  
correspondida, hallar la manera de superarlo y poner los cimientos para que su bebé tuviera una vida lo más feliz posible.

Si habían concebido a ese pequeño siendo conscientes de lo que  
implicaba una responsabilidad así, ¿por qué no habrían de poder  
hacer lo mismo si se casaran?

«Porque lo amas», le recordó su conciencia. El corazón se le  
encogió de angustia. Inspiró profundamente y trató de empujar a un lado el dolor para centrarse en los hechos. Y los hechos eran que preferiría pasar los próximos cinco años junto a Adrien y su bebé que sola.  
Se levantó, fue al cuarto de baño y se echó agua en la cara.  
Pasaron varios segundos antes de que fuera capaz de mirarse en el  
espejo, y varios más hasta que su conciencia dejara de reprenderla  
por el camino que había escogido.

Adrien estaba mirando algo en su portátil cuando salió. Al verla se  
levantó como un resorte. La miró expectante, con los hombros  
tensos y la mandíbula apretada.

–Pensaba que volverías a echarte y dormirías un rato más –le dijo.

–Bueno, acabas de pedirme que me case contigo; ninguna mujer  
podría conciliar el sueño después de que le suelten algo así –medio bromeó ella–. ¿Quieres que te dé ahora mi respuesta o debería…?

De pronto el avión se zarandeó un poco. Marinette se tambaleó hacia Adrien, que la agarró por los brazos al tiempo que ella apoyaba las manos en su pecho para no caerse.

–Dímelo ya –casi le ordenó Adrien.

Ahora que había llegado el momento de la verdad Marinette se le atascaron las palabras. ¿De verdad iba a decirle que sí?  
Pero entonces alzó la vista hacia su rostro, tan apuesto, y sintió  
contra la palma de la mano los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Su  
propio corazón también palpitaba desbocado.  
Se humedeció los labios, inspiró profundamente, y respondió:

–Sí, me casaré contigo, Adrien.

Él también inspiró y cuando inclinó la cabeza Marinette se quedó paralizada, creyendo que iba a besarla, pero solo apoyó su frente en la de ella y le dijo:

–Nos irá muy bien; te doy mi palabra.

No, era imposible que ese matrimonio funcionara cuando él no la amaba, pero Marinette optó por morderse la lengua y dejarse llevar por esa mentira.

Al igual que otros hoteles de la cadena, también era un edificio  
antiguo el que alberga el hotel de Paris, concretamente un  
palacio renacentista de varias plantas en la Plaza, se quedó boquiabierta cuando entraron en su suite del ático. Allí podrían haberse alojado holgadamente cuatro familias. Había tres dormitorios, amplios salones, un estudio… y hasta una piscina privada.

Dejó a Adrien, que estaba haciendo una llamada, y salió a la azotea. Rodeó la piscina y se acercó a la barandilla para disfrutar  
de la brisa de la tarde y de la vista, con la fuente de Neptuno a unos  
metros.

Unos minutos después oyó salir al rubio, que se le acercó por  
detrás y apoyó las manos en la barandilla, a ambos lados de ella.  
Cuando la besó en la coronilla, el corazón le dio un brinco.

–Podemos darnos una ducha y salir a cenar, o darnos un chapuzón en la piscina y cenar aquí –le dijo.

–Umm… Prefiero la segunda opción. Tengo la sensación de que el jet lag espera agazapado para saltar sobre mí.

–Muy bien, pues llamaré para que luego nos suban la cena. Aunque  
antes hay otra decisión que debes tomar.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro de nuevo. En el salón principal los esperaban sentados dos hombres que se levantaron al verlos llegar. Uno de ellos, grande y corpulento, era evidente que era un guardaespaldas. El otro, mucho más bajo, llevaba un maletín  
enganchado a la muñeca con unas esposas.

Adrien mantuvo una breve conversación con este  
último y Marinette y él se sentaron en el otro sofá, frente a ellos. El  
hombre del maletín lo colocó sobre la mesita, y cuando lo abrió Marinette se quedó boquiabierta. Sobre el revestimiento de terciopelo negro del maletín había hilera tras hilera de anillos de diamantes, a cual más impresionante.

–No tenemos toda la tarde –le dijo Adrien–; tienes que escoger  
uno. El que escojas será tu anillo de compromiso.

Nerviosa, Marinette tragó saliva y paseó la vista por los anillos del  
maletín, y acabó escogiendo uno sencillo, con un diamante tallado  
en forma de óvalo y rodeado por diamantes más pequeños.

Cuando Adrien miró al joyero y asintió con la cabeza, el hombre  
apartó el anillo que había escogido y lo guardó en una cajita antes  
de tomar la medida de su dedo para ajustárselo.

Aquella transacción, que se llevó a cabo prácticamente en silencio,  
no podía haber sido más surrealista, pero era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse si iba a casarse con él, se recordó un rato  
después, ya en su dormitorio, mientras se ponía el bikini.

Cuando salió, Adrien ya estaba junto a la piscina, tendido en una  
tumbona. La observó mientras se acercaba, recorriéndola con la  
mirada de arriba abajo.

Sintiéndose algo vergonzosa de repente, ella vaciló antes de  
decidirse a quitarse el caftán de seda negra que se había puesto  
encima del bikini.

Adrien se incorporó y la agarró por las caderas, haciéndola darse la vuelta, antes de atraerla hacia sí, de modo que Marinette quedó de pie entre sus piernas abiertas.

–Ya se te nota… –murmuró maravillado, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Deslizó una mano por su vientre que ya sobresalía un poco y ella se estremeció.

–Apenas se asoma, no se nota mucho –respondió en un murmullo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.  
–No, sí que se te nota –replicó–. Es asombroso…

La atrajo un poco más hacia sí y se inclinó para depositar un suave  
beso en su vientre.

A Marinette le flaquearon las piernas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que contuvo a duras penas parpadeando con fuerza,  
mientras su corazón gemía por todo aquello que jamás podría tener.

Adrien besó su vientre de nuevo, y luego otra vez. Marinette, que ya no podía soportarlo más, dio un paso atrás y se volvió con el pretexto de colgar el caftán del respaldo de su tumbona.

–A este paso en nada de tiempo el bebé estará llorando para que le  
dé el pecho –bromeó–, así que antes de que pase voy a darme un chapuzón.

Y, sin esperar al rubio, se dirigió a los escalones de la zona  
menos profunda, que por suerte estaba en el extremo opuesto, lejos de su inquisitiva mirada.

Hizo dos largos antes de que Adrien se uniera a ella. Nadaba a su lado, mirándola de tanto en tanto, y cuando notó que empezaban a cansársele los brazos, la agarró por la cintura y la arrastró hacia el bordillo.

–No voy a dejar que te agotes –murmuró contra su cabello mojado–. Ni aunque sea para evitarme.

Como era justamente lo que había estado haciendo, ella pensó  
que lo más sensato sería no decir nada. O quizá fuera que las  
cuerdas vocales habían dejado de funcionarle porque estaba  
pegada al cuerpo de él.  
En un intento por no pensar en eso, le hizo la pregunta que llevaba todo el día rondándole por la cabeza:

–En el itinerario que me diste dice que el doctor y su equipo venían a París esta mañana. ¿Significa eso que ya están aquí?

–Así es.

–¿Pero cómo…?

–No querías sentirte agobiada por su presencia, así que lo organicé  
todo para que viajaran por separado.

Ella lo miró con unos ojos como platos.

–Pero eso debe costarte una fortuna…

–Con tal de que estés tranquila, doy ese dinero por bien empleado. Y ya que hablamos de eso… mañana es la ecografía –le dijo Adrien–. Creo que los dos la necesitamos para quedarnos más tranquilos.

Marinette sintió una punzada en el pecho y Adrien, como si hubiera  
advertido su aflicción, le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y mirándola  
a los ojos le dijo:

–El bebé estará bien.

–Eso no puedes saberlo.

–Estará bien –insistió él, como si tuviera el poder de hacer que así  
fuera. Aunque Marinette no sabía muy bien por qué, la firmeza de  
Adrien mitigó sus temores, y dejó que la condujera fuera de la  
piscina. Se dieron una ducha y se cambiaron, y al poco llegó su cena.

Cuando estaban tomando el postre llamaron a la puerta de nuevo.  
Era un empleado del joyero, que traía el anillo ya ajustado. Adrien  
no esperó a que terminaran de cenar, se acuclilló junto a ella para ponérselo, y le besó los nudillos, haciendo que el corazón le  
palpitara con fuerza.

Sin embargo, cuando acabaron de cenar y la acompañó a su  
dormitorio antes de irse al suyo, supo que nada había cambiado.

La noche siguiente se celebraba la segunda exposición. Esa mañana Marinette se levantó tarde y lo primero que hizo fue hablar por  
videoconferencia con su madre, que estaba a punto de empezar la  
segunda tanda de pruebas para el tratamiento. La animó saber que  
todo iba bien y, esquivando las preguntas de su madre acerca de su situación, se despidió de ella con la promesa de que harían un alto en su viaje la semana próxima para visitarla.

El doctor y su equipo llegaron justo antes del almuerzo  
con todos sus aparatos médicos. Le tomaron la presión sanguínea,  
que estaba bien, y el médico le pidió que se tumbara en la cama  
para hacerle la ecografía.  
El rubio se sentó en el otro lado de la cama y le tomó la mano. Sus facciones reflejaban la misma tensión que sentía ella mientras el médico le aplicaba el gel en el vientre.  
Los siguientes cinco minutos pasaron horriblemente despacio, sin que la cara de póquer del médico les dejara entrever nada, hasta que Adrien saltó, impaciente, y lo acribilló a preguntas.

Marinette los observó, mientras el hombre asentía y respondía con  
monosílabos, hasta que ya no pudo más.

–¡Dime qué ocurre! –le suplicó a Adrien.

Los ojos verdes de este brillaban de felicidad cuando le respondió:

–El bebé está sano, todo va muy bien -respondió el doctor.

Marinette tembló por dentro.

–¡Ay, Dios mío! –exclamó emocionada.

–¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? –le susurró Adrien al oído.

La risa de alivio de ella se tornó en lágrimas, y cuando Adrien la  
abrazó con fuerza, el poder descargar al fin la preocupación que se había acumulado en su interior la hizo llorar aún más. Su bebé estaba bien… y quizá ellos pudieran conseguir que su matrimonio funcionara.

Horas después, mientras se vestía para la exposición, esa  
esperanza había enraizado con fuerza en su corazón.  
Aún estaba sonriendo cuando Adrien llamó con los nudillos a la  
puerta de su dormitorio, pasados unos minutos.

–Este vestido… este es el que más me gusta –murmuró,  
recorriéndola con la mirada.

Ahora que su cuerpo estaba empezando a cambiar por el embarazo aquel vestido rojo le quedaba un poco más justo que cuando se lo había probado semanas atrás en Gales, pero hasta ella, al mirarse en el espejo, había pensado que le quedaba perfecto, el vestido ceñia el pequeño vientre creciente .

El móvil de Adrien sonó en ese momento, como si le hubiera  
llegado un mensaje. Lo sacó del bolsillo, y al mirar la pantalla se  
puso tenso.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Marinette.

–Perdona, preciosa, pero tengo que ir abajo para ocuparme de un  
asunto – respondió él acariciándole la mejilla–. Quédate aquí; volveré en diez minutos y nos iremos a la exposición.

Marinette apenas había asentido con la cabeza cuando él ya salía por la puerta. Frunció el ceño, contrariada, y salió del dormitorio. Empezó a pasearse por el salón, y acabó saliendo a la azotea. Cuando oyó pasos detrás de sí se volvió aliviada, porque ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero se encontró con la última persona a la que habría esperado ver en ese momento: Lila Rossi.

Parecía una diva, con su cabello castaño recogido en un impecable moño y un vestido blanco sin mangas que resaltaba su esbelta  
figura.  
Sus ojos verdes la miraron inquisitivos de la cabeza a los pies antes de que se acercara y se detuviera frente a ella.

–¿Puedo… puedo ayudarte en algo? –inquirió ella,

La modelo esbozó una sonrisa melosa.  
–¡Ay, cariño!, si soy yo la que he venido a ayudarte a ti…

–No… no sabía que necesitase tu ayuda.

–No pasa nada. Las chicas tenemos que ayudarnos –murmuró Lila caminando en círculo en torno a ella mientras paseaba la vista a su alrededor–. Me encanta este hotel, aunque mi favorito es la villa de Londres. Adrien no reparó en gastos cuando lo construyeron. También es un poco menos… anticuado que este. La verdad es que no le veo el atractivo a las antigüedades –le confesó  
riéndose–. Por eso en cuanto pude lo convencí para redecorar ese  
mausoleo al que llama hogar.

Marinette la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. De modo que había sido ella quien había hecho que cambiaran la decoración…

–¿A qué haz venido? –insistió Marinette.

De pronto se notaba el estómago revuelto, como si algo dentro de  
ella se temiera lo peor.  
La belleza se paró en seco al ver el anillo en su dedo.

–Ah, a ti también te ha dado uno de estos… –extendió la mano  
derecha para mostrarle el anillo de diamantes que ella llevaba,  
mucho más ostentoso que el suyo–. ¿Cómo fue?, ¿también te sedujo con una cena y buen vino y luego te sorprendió con una visita del joyero?

Una terrible punzada atravesó el pecho de Marinette.

–No es asunto tuyo.

Lila se encogió de hombros y se puso a caminar de nuevo en  
torno a ella, notó su vientre, y antes de detenerse a su espalda le susurra al oído:

–A mí también me prometió la luna cuando me embarazó.

Marinette palideció y se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Qué?

Lila esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
–Por desgracia no pudo ser, pero después de eso todo se volvió un  
despropósito. Adrien quería que dejase mi trabajo y que  
intentáramos tener otro bebé. Y yo lo quiero, pero cuando le pedí un  
poco más de tiempo se puso hecho un basilisco.

–¿Por eso le engañaste con otro?

Lila parpadeó, aturdida, pero se repuso rápidamente.  
–Todo eso ya está olvidado; Adrien me ha perdonado. Y ahora que  
va a tener un hijo, como quería, ya no hay ninguna razón por la que  
no podamos estar juntos.

–¿Perdón?

–Sí, ya lo sé, seguro que te ha enredado diciéndote que todo  
funcionará y que serán una familia feliz. Pero lo que no te ha  
dicho es que sigue enamorado de mí. Si que eres una ilusa. Solo te está utilizando, y en cuanto tenga a su hijo te dará el puntapié.

–¿Por qué debería creerte?

–Porque es a mí a quien no puede sacarse de la cabeza. Es a mí a  
quien pinta y esculpe cuando está encerrado en su estudio. Está tan  
obsesionado conmigo como yo lo estoy con él. Ha sido así desde el  
día en que nos conocimos. Si no me crees, no tienes más que  
levantar esas telas negras con las que cubre sus obras cuando  
vuelvas a la villa.

–Así que haz venido aquí… ¿para qué, para advertirme?

–Adrien me está esperando abajo, de modo que seré breve: he  
venido a ponerte sobre aviso antes de que empieces a montarte en  
la cabeza un cuento de hadas que nunca se hará realidad. Puedes  
poner fin a esto, o conformarte con ser la otra, porque Adrien  
siempre me pertenecerá a mí –sonrió y le dio la espalda para volver dentro, pero justo antes de cruzar el umbral se giró de nuevo–. Ah, y no te molestes en preguntarle; lo negará todo. Aunque, bueno, pensándolo mejor, pregúntale. Cuanto antes pongamos las cosas en claro, antes ocupará cada uno el sitio que le corresponde.

Y despidiéndose de ella con un gesto burlón, se alejó en medio de una nube de caro perfume, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la vida que acababa de destrozar.

_**Continuará**_


	14. 14: Nunca aprendes

**_14: Nunca aprendes._**

_"Ahogo todos mis sentimientos al son de este latido"_  
_That's what you get, Paramore._  
_._  
_._  
_._

Ya no era una niña. Ni era como esas actrices melodramáticas de  
telenovela que optaban por quedarse calladas y enrabietadas, o por dejar pasar el tiempo para luego hacerse las víctimas.

Por eso, antes incluso de que Lila se hubiera ido, tuvo muy  
claro que iba a preguntarle a Adrien por lo que le había dicho.  
Tenía que darle un voto de confianza.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era uno de los botones del hotel.

–El señor Agreste me ha pedido que le diga que un asunto lo ha  
retrasado y que la acompañe a la galería, donde se reunirá con  
usted en cuanto pueda.

«Dale un voto de confianza. Dale un voto de confianza…».

–Ah, comprendo. Pero no hace falta que me acompañe; sé dónde  
está la galería.

El joven frunció el ceño.

–¿Está segura?

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa forzada.  
–Sí, claro –murmuró–. Pero gracias.

Cuando el chico se hubo marchado, fue por su bolso y salió de la suite, pero una media hora después de que llegara a la galería  
Adrien aún no había aparecido.

«Confía… Confía…», se repitió.

Pero aquella afirmación estaba  
perdiendo fuerza por momentos porque era imposible que en todo  
el tiempo que llevaba allí no se hubiera cruzado con Adrien. No, no estaba allí. Ni tampoco Lila. ¿Significaba eso que estaban  
juntos en alguna otra parte del hotel?

¿Sería verdad lo que Lila le había dicho? ¿Tan enamorado estaba de ella, que estaría dispuesto a volver a su lado después de su infidelidad?

Con el alma desgarrada, continuó buscándolo hasta que llegó a una  
puerta de doble hoja con un letrero que decía: «Solo empleados».

Se mordió el labio. No, no podía entrar allí. Claro que… era la  
prometida del dueño del hotel,  
¿no? Empujó la puerta con una mano temblorosa y entró. Había un amplio pasillo con dos despachos a cada lado. Se asomó a cada puerta, pero todos estaban vacíos.

Aliviada, volvía ya sobre sus pasos cuando oyó la risa de Lila.  
Provenía de unas escaleras al fondo, en las que no había reparado antes. Entonces se oyó la voz de Adrien. Se acercó un  
poco, se asomó con sigilo y los vio en el piso de abajo, muy cerca el  
uno del otro.

–He hecho lo querías –murmuró Lila–. Ahora te toca a ti.

–¿De verdad crees que las cosas son así de simples? –le espetó él.

Parecía enfadado, pero había algo más en su voz, algo que hizo  
que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a Marinette.

–Está arriba –contestó Lila–. Lo único que tienes que hacer es  
decirle…

Adrien la agarró por los brazos con brusquedad y masculló algo que Marinette no entendió.

–¡Dios!, me encanta cuando te pones así de rudo… –murmuró  
Lila.

Se balanceó hacia él, acortando la poca distancia entre ellos y subió  
las manos por su torso. Él no la apartó, sino que la acorraló contra  
la pared y plantó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. A Marinette se le revolvió el estómago.

–Lila…

–No sabes cómo echaba de menos oírte decir mi nombre.

Marinette se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero por suerte el suelo de  
moqueta amortiguó el ruido.  
Momentos después seguía tan aturdida que, aunque no recordaba haber salido de allí, volvía a estar en la exposición. Y un camarero debía haberle ofrecido una copa de champán, porque tenía una en la mano, aunque tampoco recordaba haberla aceptado. La dejó  
sobre la bandeja de otro camarero que pasaba. Tenía que salir de  
allí. Tenía que…

–¿Qué te ocurre, Marinette? Estás muy pálida.

Al oír la voz de Adrien se giró y se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de  
contener el dolor que le desgarraba el corazón, incapaz de soportar esa mirada culpable en sus ojos.

«Contrólate; no pierdas la calma…».

A lo lejos vio a Lila.

«Contrólate, contrólate…». Esbozó como pudo una sonrisa.

-No me ocurre nada. ¿Ya has resuelto ese asunto del que tenías  
que ocuparte?

Él se puso tenso y entornó los ojos.

–Sí.

–Ah. Bien.

Dos invitados se acercaron a ellos y uno agarró al rubio del brazo.

–¡Estás aquí! Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes. Ven a  
conocer a…

–Perdonen un momento –los interrumpió él con aspereza. Se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido–. Marinette…

–Tranquilo, ve con ellos. Cumple tu tarea de anfitrión; ya iré a buscarte si te necesito.

Adrien apretó la mandíbula, reticente, pero no podía comportarse como un grosero con sus invitados, así que no le quedó más remedio que ser cordial y acompañarlos. Y, mientras se alejaban,

Marinette vio como los labios de Lila, que había estado observando  
la escena, se curvaban en una sonrisa arrogante. No iba a  
quedarse allí ni un segundo más, así que optó por irse.

En la mañana siguiente.

Cuando oyó la voz de Adrien llamándola, Marinette creyó que estaba soñando, pero una mano la zarandeó por el hombro, haciendo que se despertase del todo. Se dio la vuelta y en la penumbra vio la silueta de Adrien, de pie junto a la cama, recortada contra la luz del  
cuarto de baño. Por la rendija entre las cortinas del balcón se  
filtraba ya la luz del sol.  
Se incorporó, rogando por que no se le notase que había estado  
llorando antes de quedarse dormida.

–¿Quieres algo? –le preguntó, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

–Anoche te fuiste de la exposición sin decirme nada.

–Estabas… ocupado –contestó ella–. ¡No! –exclamó cuando él fue  
a inclinarse para encender la luz de la mesilla de noche.

Adrien se irguió.  
–Son las nueve de la mañana. ¿Prefieres que hablemos en la  
penumbra por alguna razón?

–Me… me duele un poco la cabeza –murmuró ella. «Y también el  
corazón…»–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Me ha llamado el médico de tu madre; necesitaba hablar contigo.

A Marinette el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–¿Ha pasado algo?

–Tu madre tiene dudas con respecto a la siguiente fase del  
tratamiento –le explicó él–. Intentaron llamarte al móvil, pero no lograron ponerse en contacto contigo. Ni yo tampoco.

Marinette había visto sus llamadas al subir de la exposición, pero se  
había sentido incapaz de contestar.

–Lo silencié para poder dormir –se excusó, alargando la mano  
para alcanzar el móvil, que estaba sobre la mesilla–. Si no te  
importa, ahora voy llamar al hospital.

–Marinette, tenemos que hablar…

–Seguro que puede esperar; esto es importante.

El rubio se quedó mirándola ceñudo antes de marcharse. Marinette buscó en sus llamadas perdidas la del médico, que contestó tras un par de tonos.

–Adrien me ha dicho que me habían llamado.

–Así es. Creemos que su madre necesita de su apoyo para la  
segunda fase del tratamiento. ¿Podría venir y hablar con ella?

–Claro; esta tarde estaré ahí.

–Excelente. Hasta esta tarde entonces.

Marinette colgó, y tras darse una ducha y vestirse fue en busca de  
Adrien , al que encontró paseándose arriba y abajo por el salón de la suite.

Verlo a la luz del día, sabiendo lo que había estado haciendo con  
Lila la noche anterior, hizo que le entraran ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero necesitaba reservar  
sus energías para ocuparse de su madre.

–Los médicos creen que a mi madre le iría bien que estuviese a su lado cuando comience la segunda fase del tratamiento –le dijo.

Él la miró pensativo antes de asentir.

–Saldremos para allá después de desayunar.

–Si no te importa, preferiría que no me acompañaras. Creo que mi  
madre estará más tranquila si voy sola.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

–El doctor me hizo el chequeo ayer y dijo que está todo bien –le  
recordó ella–. Estás empezando a agobiarme y, francamente, me  
vendría bien que me dejaras respirar un poco.

Adrien apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

–Está bien. Tengo un proyecto que terminar y me llevará unos días.  
Puedes quedarte con tu madre hasta entonces. Iré por ti y  
regresaremos juntos.

–Gracias –contestó ella con aspereza.

–Llegaré a finales de semana –le recalcó Adrien–, así que  
aprovecha para «respirar» todo lo que puedas porque el viernes por  
la mañana tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Al llegar al hospital Marinette encontró a su madre mucho mejor de aspecto, pero solo llevaba unos minutos sentada junto a su cama,  
cuando Sabine se echó a llorar.

–Mamá… ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó, tendiéndole una caja de  
pañuelos de papel.

–Sé… sé que es absurdo, pero ahora que tengo la posibilidad de  
ponerme bien y recuperar mi vida, no puedo evitar pensar en el  
pasado. La infección que he pillado y que podría echar a perder el tratamiento también me preocupa, pero… –Sabine sacudió la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Marinette le tomó la mano.

–Todo saldrá bien, mamá. Su madre la miró de reojo.

–¿Tú crees? ¿Y tú por qué estás llorando?

Marinette, a quien también se le habían saltado las lágrimas, dejó  
escapar una risa temblorosa.

–¿Por solidaridad? –aventuró.

–¿No tendrá que ver con ese brillo que irradia tu piel, como cuando  
estás embarazada?

Marinette contrajo el rostro.

–No pretendía ocultártelo; es que…

–No querías preocuparme, lo sé. ¿Es de Adrien?

Marinette le explicó, sin entrar en detalles, el acuerdo al que habían  
llegado, que los dos deseaban ese hijo, de cuántas semanas estaba, y que el embarazo iba bien.

–Lo que pasa es que lo amo, y no estoy segura de que él pueda llegar siquiera a sentir algo por mí –concluyó.

Sabine entornó los ojos y, con ese tono severo de la madre que le  
había enseñado a respetarse a sí misma, le espetó:

–¿Y?

–¿Y no debería conformarme con menos de lo que merezco? –  
contestó Marinette.

Su madre sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

–Así es. Y si las cosas no salen bien, al menos ahora sé que te enseñé bien –murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

El viernes por la mañana, cuando le dijeron a su madre que la  
infección se había curado, Marinette se despidió de ella con un beso y tomó un taxi para volver a casa. Había pensado ir directamente a un Hotel de Paris, donde había quedado en reunirse con Adrien, pero tomó la decisión de mejor regresar a casa; la cual tenía abandonada desde hace 4 meses.

Antes de ir a casa decidió pararse a comprar unas cosas en el  
supermercado de la esquina, y estaba esperando para pagar  
cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la portada de una de las  
revistas del expositor junto a la caja.

En la portada se veía, a gran tamaño, una fotografía borrosa de  
Adrien y Lila hecha con un objetivo telescópico. Adrien tenía  
el torso desnudo, y del bolsillo trasero del pantalón le colgaba ese  
paño que usaba cuando estaba esculpiendo. Lila, con la  
melena despeinada cayéndole por la espalda, solo parecía llevar  
puesta una camisa de hombre sin nada debajo, y estaba  
literalmente colgada de Adrien, con los brazos en torno a su cuello  
y las largas piernas rodeándole la cintura. Y lo peor de todo:  
estaban en la azotea de la villa, la villa que ella había sido tan tonta  
como para pensar que algún día sería su hogar.

La voz de la cajera repitiéndole el importe la devolvió a la realidad.  
Aturdida, pagó y salió del supermercado con las piernas temblando.

Ya en casa, soltó la bolsa del supermercado en la mesa de la  
cocina, divisó a su alrededor, casi había olvidado por completo el aspecto que tenía. Se le hizo algo pequeño el espacio a comparación de las grandes habitaciones de hotel o de la villa. Suspiro de cansancio y subió al dormitorio y se metió en la cama, tapándose con la colcha hasta la cabeza.

Estaba harta de ser tan vulnerable y de estarse creando ilusiones, abrazo su vientre pensativa. Estaba insegura de lo que iba a suceder en el futuro, la realidad le estaba abofeteando en la cara.

Esto es lo que sacas cuando dejas que tu corazón gane (1)

-¿Porqué te metiste en esto? -se dijo a si misma mientras miraba el techo.

No podía desaparecer con el hijo de Adrien en su vientre, sabría que sería algo muy inútil tratar de ocultarse de él. Pero Adrien Agreste era la última persona en el planeta que deseaba ver en ese momento.

_**Continuará...**_

_(1) Fragmento de "That's what you get" de Paramore_


	15. Último capítulo: Del otro lado

**Último capítulo:**  
**Del otro lado del arcoiris.**

_"Cuando te diga que te voy a olvidar, no me lo creas por favor"_  
_Quédate esta noche, Mon Laferte_  
_._

_._  
_._

No debían haber pasado ni cinco minutos cuando llamaron a la  
puerta. O quizá hubieran pasado cinco horas. La verdad era que no  
lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. No iba a levantarse a abrir.

Luego empezó a sonarle el móvil, y también lo ignoró, pero a  
continuación se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

–¡Abre la puerta, Marinette! Sé que estás ahí.

Era la voz de Adrien.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron pero rápidamente se giró en su cama y se cubrió con la manta.

–¡Vete! –le gritó.

Un silenció acompañó aquella última órden, creyó que se había marchado, ya que no recibió respuesra de vuelta, pero entonces, de repente, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró el rubio.

–Levántate de la cama; ahora –le ordenó.

Marinette se incorporó como un resorte.

–¿Cómo has entrado?

–Por la ventana de la cocina. Cuando hayamos acabado de hablar de nosotros, tendremos unas palabras sobre medidas de seguridad.

Marinette lo miró sombría.

–Creo que estás confundido, no hay ningún «nosotros», Adrien.

Adrien enarcó su ceja un tanto confundido pero a la vez intuitivo.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?

-Me engañaba al creer que  
esto tenía alguna posibilidad, pero ahora que sé qué clase de hombre eres.

Adrien palideció ligeramente antes de apretar los labios.

–¿Has dejado que esa zorra te envenene el oído y has decidido que soy culpable?

-Ya te lo dijo entonces -afirmó Marinette.

-Sí, me he enterado de que subió a la suite y estuvo hablando contigo. ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

Lágrimas de rabia empañaron los ojos de Marinette que apartó la colcha y se levantó.

–Subió porque tú la habías mandado a hablar conmigo. ¡Ah, y no te olvides de su encuentro en las escaleras! ¿Te excitas mallugándola mientras ella gemía en tu oído? –lo increpó–. «¡Dios!  
Me encanta cuando te pones así de rudo…» –murmuró remedando  
a Lila–. «Echaba tanto de menos oírte decir mi nombre…».

Adrien se quedó mirándola boquiabierto, no esperaba eso.

–¿Estabas allí?

Marinette se cruzó de brazos.

–No me quedé hasta el final, si es lo que estás preguntando.

–Pues es una lástima, porque si te hubieras quedado sabrías cuál  
es la verdad, en vez de hacerte daño a ti misma con conclusiones  
precipitadas. Y dejemos una cosa bien clara: yo no la mandé a  
hablar contigo.

–¡No te atrevas a volver esto en mi contra! Me mentiste cuando me  
dijiste que tenías que ocuparte de unos asuntos. Y me mentiste de  
nuevo cuando volviste a la exposición con la culpa escrita en la cara.

–Ella era el asunto del que tenía que ocuparme, porque se presentó  
allí sin invitación. No quería que creara problemas, así que bajé  
para decirle que se fuera y no sé cómo consiguió burlar a los  
guardas de seguridad y subió a nuestra suite.

–¿Y tú vas a hablarme de medidas de seguridad? ¡Pues vaya unas  
medidas de seguridad que tienes en tu hotel…!

–Lila es muy… astuta.

–¿Te refieres a que sabe cómo hacer que los hombres hagan lo  
que quiera? ¿Incluído tú?

–No. Ya te lo he dicho: rompí con ella. Rompí con ella hace mucho.

–Pues hay una foto en la portada de cierta revista que parece  
indicar lo contrario –apuntó ella–. Y no vayas a decirme que es falsa  
porque no nací ayer.

Adrien resopló exasperado.  
–No es falsa. Estuvo en la villa hace dos días.

A Marinette le flaquearon las rodillas. Cuando Adrien la sostuvo e intentó conducirla a la cama, se resistió.

–¡Por Dios!, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? –la increpó él.

–No, no quiero. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también la embarazaste? –le espetó levantándose de nuevo de la cama –. ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. Lo que quiero es… ¡Lo que quiero es que salgas de mi casa!

–Te mintió, Marinette. Nunca hubo ningún bebé. Y no me voy a ninguna parte. No hasta que me hayas escuchado.

Y, dicho eso, tomó asiento en la cama y la sentó a ella en su  
regazo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para que no pudiera  
escapar.

–Piensa con la cabeza –le dijo Adrien–. Llevas casi cuatro meses  
conmigo en mi casa; ¿acaso has visto paparazzis merodeando  
por la villa durante ese tiempo?

Marinette apretó los labios.

–No, pero…

–Y entonces, ¿por qué iban a presentarse allí ahora, de repente, si no les hubiesen dado un aviso para que fueran? Ella lo orquestó  
todo de principio a fin.

–¿Por qué?, ¿porque está desesperada por que vuelvas con ella? ¿Y qué me dices de la camisa que llevaba en esa foto? ¿Vas a  
negar que era tuya?

–Probablemente fuera alguna camisa que se quedó sin decírmelo, del tiempo que estuvimos viviendo juntos. No sé cómo entró en la villa; apareció de repente y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Adrien maldijo entre dientes y, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos para que lo mirara.

–No te hagas esto; ¿no ves que no merece la pena?

A Marinette se le escapó un sollozo.

–Es que no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza…

–Pues inténtalo. Aunque no me hubiera engañado, dudo que  
hubiéramos llegado a casarnos.

No iba a hacerse ilusiones, no iba a hacerse ilusiones, no… ¿A  
quién quería engañar? Un llamita de esperanza había prendido ya  
en su corazón.

–¿Que no…? –balbució.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–La chispa inicial se apagó muy pronto. Y los dos lo sabíamos, pero  
ella no quería admitirlo y al principio yo no me atrevía a cortar con ella porque me sentía un poco… culpable.

Ella parpadeó.

–¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?

–En varias ocasiones me oyó preguntándole a Louis por ti, y eso la ponía celosa. Siempre sospechó que yo sentía algo por ti y…  
bueno, no se equivocaba.

A Marinette se le cortó el aliento.

–¿Tú… sentías algo por mí?

–Cada vez que nos veíamos me costaba más dejar de pensar en ti.  
Supongo que en parte por eso…

–¿…eras tan cruel conmigo?

Adrien se rio suavemente.

–Bueno, no podía tirarte del pelo, como habría hecho un colegial  
encaprichado de una compañera de clase.

–Adrien…

–Yo jamás te engañaría con otra, Marinette –la interrumpió él–. Te lo juro. Te quiero; solo a ti.

Al oír eso, Marinette sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera parado un  
instante antes de que empezara a latir apresuradamente. Parpadeó  
para contener las lágrimas, se echó hacia atrás y escrutó su rostro.

–Tú… no puedo creerte -añadió incrédula.

–Después de aquella noche que hicimos el amor por primera vez no podía sacarte de mis pensamientos. Estuve a punto de  
llamarte al menos dos docenas de veces cada día, y hasta te  
odiaba un poco porque durante semanas fui incapaz de  
concentrarme en nada. Y cuando Louis me dijo lo del embarazo, lo  
primero que pensé fue que por fin tenía una razón para formar parte  
de tu vida…

–Y luego esa razón desapareció –murmuró Marinette.

Adrien apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

–Ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida –murmuró, su voz ronca  
por el dolor–. Y lamento mucho cómo reaccioné, sin saber toda la verdad. Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme por las cosas que te dije. Pero es que… perder a Louis y a mis padres después de enterarme de que ese bebé no llegaría a nacer… me volvió loco. No te pido que me perdones ahora, pero… ¿crees que podrás perdonarme algún día? –le suplicó.

Marinette se llevó las manos a su cara para intentar ahogar la mezcla de tristeza y enojo que la invadían, miró a Adrien y limpió lo que le quedaban de lágrimas.

–Te perdoné en el momento en que accedí a tener este hijo contigo  
–dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su vientre.

Los ojos verdemar de él la miraron llenos de emoción y la tomó de las caderas para abrazarla.

–No te merezco…

Ella tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y murmuró con una media  
sonrisa:

–Es verdad, no me mereces, pero soy tuya; toda tuya.

Un cosquilleo recorrió a Adrien, que tumbó a Marinette en la cama antes de colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

–Dilo otra vez –le pidió, con su boca a unos milímetros sobre la de  
ella.

–Soy tuya –susurró ella con fervor, sin poder contener ya las  
lágrimas.

Los ojos de Adrien se humedecieron también. La desvistió con manos temblorosas, pero al llegar a sus ropa interior se detuvo vacilante.

–Los médicos dijeron que no pasaba nada por que lo hiciéramos, ¿no?

–Lo dijeron hace semanas, pero tú decidiste torturarnos a los dos.

Adrien contrajo el rostro, compungido.

–Te lo compensaré. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió de inmediato y se  
rio.

–Sí, amor mío. Me parece mejor que bien.

...

4 meses después de aquel feliz día en que Marinette y Adrien  
confesaron su amor, tuvo lugar una exposición, en una  
prestigiosa galería de arte, con un éxito impresionante.

Todos los cuadros tenían pegados el punto rojo indicativo de que  
estaban vendidos. Adrien lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo cómo todas las miradas, así como las cámaras de los  
reporteros que habían acudido al evento, apuntaban a su  
hermosa mujer embarazada que departía animadamente con  
todos los asistentes. Marinette estaba más radiante que nunca y Adrien aún no podía creer que fuera a ser padre en algunas semanas.

Todas las noches ponía la mano sobre el vientre de Marinette para sentir los latidos del aquel niño al que pronto tendría entre sus  
brazos.

–Debe de estar muy orgulloso, ¿eh, señor Agreste? –le dijo un reportero, sonriendo.

–Es para estarlo, ¿no crees? –replicó Adrien con el pecho  
henchido de satisfacción, sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

Sabine llegó abrazando a Marinette en ese momento. Adrien contemplaba la escena orgulloso  
de ver cómo Marinette se había integrado plenamente en aquel ambiente mientras saludaba cortésmente a los invitados de la gala.

Marinette lo miró desde el otro lado de la galería, con sus  
maravillosos ojos azules bailando de felicidad. Adrien se acercó a  
ella y le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

–Llevas mucho tiempo de pie, cariño, ¿no estás cansada?

–Todavía no –dijo ella, acurrucándose en su pecho–. ¿Has leído lo que ha escrito el crítico de arte en el folleto de la  
exposición?

–¿Por qué no me lo lees, tú? –dijo él, con una sonrisa de  
indulgencia. Marinette abrió el tríptico de papel cuché y se puso a leer cuidadosamente las palabras mientras las iba señalando  
con el dedo.

–Adrien Agreste trae de nuevo el talento que viene a aportar un nuevo aire fresco al mundo del arte. Su impre-impresio-  
impresionante colección ha  
despertado un interés más allá de nuestras fron-fronteras –

Marinette hizo una pausa y lo miró muy sonriente–. ¿Estás feliz, cariño?

Adrien la atrajo hacia sí y apoyó tiernamente la cabeza encima  
de la suya.

–Más que eso. Soy el  
hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte.

Marinette le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello apretándose  
contra él. Los latidos del bebé resonando entre los cuerpos de  
sus padres parecían unirlos en un futuro sólido y esperanzador.

–Te amo, Adrien –dijo ella–. Te amo con toda mi alma.

–¿Sabes una cosa, cariño? –dijo Adrien mientras una nube de  
paparazis se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos para captar el  
momento–. Yo también te amo con toda mi alma… y todo mi  
cuerpo.


End file.
